


Тот человек

by Miauka77



Category: Farsantes, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Побег-Прованс-пара соседей – что еще нужно, чтобы жизнь скромного инспектора Скотланд-Ярда изменилась навсегда? Вот только к добру ли?..</p><p>Farsantes для комфортного чтения знать не обязательно.</p><p>AU к Farsantes после 73-й серии.  Вбоквел к серии EstateGiallo "Жизнь после побега".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пишется в подарок Dirty Inspector.
> 
> С очень большой благодарностью к бете Xenya-m.

Майкрофта Холмса Грегори Лестрейд про себя называл «тот». Шерлок, в зависимости от настроения, был Шерлоком, «заразой» и просто «убью», а вот Майкрофт Холмс возникал в его мозгу исключительно как «тот». И в этом «тот» смешивалось сразу очень много — и привкус прогорклого лимона, который очень ясно ощущался во рту при воспоминании о первой встрече, и странный коктейль из холодной ненависти, смирения и острого любопытства. После того как Джон рассказал, что именно Тот снабдил Мориарти информацией о Шерлоке, к этой смеси добавилась изрядная доля презрения. В любом случае с самой первой встречи Лестрейд был убежден, что при появлении Майкрофта Холмса самый ужасный день мог стать только хуже. 

Тот при встрече с ним тоже кривился, как будто Лестрейд заставлял и его есть лимоны, и таким образом в их общении даже складывался некий баланс. Лестрейду и в голову не приходило, что в один прекрасный (или скорее ужасный) день он будет нарушен. 

Четырнадцатое июля и вправду стало одним из самых отвратительных дней на памяти Лестрейда. Начать с того, что уже неделю стояла девяностопятиградусная жара, кондиционер дома сломался, а в сервисной службе вежливо предложили поставить его на очередь, которая дойдет до него не раньше чем, через пару недель. В удушье комнат невозможно было уснуть, но и на улице, казалось, притаился огнедышащий дракон, который только и ждал случая, чтобы сунуть пасть по очереди в каждое из открытых лестрейдовских окон. За последнюю ночь Лестрейд вообще не сомкнул глаз, хоть и в предыдущую продремал от силы пару часов, так что всю первую половину дня накачивал себя кофе. Кофе помог немного, зато бонусом усилил головную боль. В конце концов и от кофе пришлось отказаться. Как и от попыток немного покемарить за рабочим столом. До часу Лестрейда два раза вызывали к начальству, а на вторую половину дня намечалась операция, которую разрабатывали четыре месяца, и он то и дело вскакивал с кресла и начинал блуждать по кабинету в ожидании выезда. 

В принципе, к подобным операциям он давно привык. За тридцать лет в Ярде к чему не привыкнешь? Вот только на этот раз кое-что отличалось — Лестрейд нервничал и никак не мог понять почему. В первый раз такое необъяснимое предчувствие охватило его тринадцать лет назад. Тогда во время операции он получил в бок ножом и потом шесть месяцев провалялся на больничной койке, из которых половину было непонятно, выживет он или нет. Во второй раз от инфаркта умерла мать. В третий раз Лестрейд, как в классических анекдотах, заехал внезапно во время работы домой и обнаружил свою жену верхом на том самом учителе физкультуры, на котором так настаивал Шерлок. На этот раз в его жизни никого не осталось, кроме него самого, так что логично было предположить, что произойдет что-то с ним самим. 

Впрочем, может, это и не предчувствие никакое, а так, последствие бессонницы. Кондиционер в кабинете работал исправно, но Лестрейд ощущал себя словно в лихорадке, его тошнило, а мгновениями все тело бросало в жар. Точно, послезавтра придет обещанный антициклон, жара спадет, надо просто успокоиться. Сколько он таких лет в своей жизни переживал? Он вон историю с Шерлоком пережил…

Он вытер пот со лба и стал в сотый раз просматривать документ, лежавший перед ним. Операция начнется в три сорок. На место они отправятся заранее, выедут в два двадцать пять. Если все сложится как полагается (а почему бы и нет?), это будет покруче банды Уотерс. Лестрейд поморщился, вспоминая, как едва не провалил операцию тогда. Правда, если бы не идиотская история с Шерлоком, тогда бы его, вероятно, повысили, а что он бы стал делать с этим повышением, Лестрейд не знал. Он хорошо чувствовал себя на своем месте, на выездах, сидеть постоянно в кабинете — не для него. Планировать операции — да. Этого ему не хватало, и видеть общую картину, и продумывать детали у него получалось очень хорошо, но заниматься бумажной работой — увольте. 

Вот и эта операция. Не он ее планировал, хотя и возглавит. И именно потому, что не он… но все попытки указать начальству на слабые места провалились еще в зародыше. Так было всегда: если с самого начала его не выслушали, то потом - тем более нет. А все потому, что на первом совещании присутствовало высшее начальство. Лестрейд прекрасно понимал, что суперинтендант не хочет выглядеть большим идиотом, чем он есть, и с эти уже ничего нельзя было поделать, кроме одного — смириться. Что-что, а смиряться он умел прекрасно. Да и что в этот раз такого особенного? Операция как операция, те, которые проводились, когда он только что пришел в отдел, были спланированы еще хуже, и ничего. 

Стоило Лестрейду в очередной раз подумать об этом, как повсюду тут же погас свет. Кондиционеры и компьютеры вырубились. 

— О нет, только не это! — простонала Салли в дверях кабинета. — Теперь мы точно сдохнем. 

— Узнай, что там, — бросил Лестрейд, вспоминая, были ли на рабочем столе файлы, которые следовало сохранить. Но, кажется, на этот раз пронесло. 

Салли тут же умчалась, сердито стуча каблуками. 

— Проклятая жара, — пробормотал он, подходя к окну и утыкаясь лбом в нагретое стекло. По улице шагал парень с упаковкой пончиков в руке и как раз приканчивал один из них, и Лестрейд вспомнил, что с утра забыл поесть. А теперь уже не успеет до конца операции. Потом еще надо будет все оформлять. Тоска. 

На секунду ему захотелось, чтобы стекло подо лбом сейчас треснуло, осыпалось осколками на тротуар, и вся бы жизнь от этого изменилась в одно мгновение, как у Алисы, попавшей в Зазеркалье. И он шагнул бы туда, на улицу, и пошел бы, или даже полетел над городом, и только мелькали бы вокруг страны и города. А потом было бы море, и он сидел бы на берегу, на пригорке, закрыв глаза, чувствовал бы под босыми ступнями песчинки и вдыхал бы запах воды и трав. И пусть даже ради этого всю прежнюю жизнь - к черту, совсем. 

Неожиданно вновь послышался стук каблуков — Салли вернулась. Лестрейд нехотя разлепил тяжелые веки. 

— Ну что еще? — не поворачиваясь, вздохнул он. 

— Вообще-то я хотела сказать, что к шефу Зонт пришел. 

— О черт! 

Вот только этого не хватало. Не было случая, когда Тот не заходил потом сюда.

— Хорошо. Выясняй, что с электричеством. 

Он вышел вслед за Салли и, добредя до туалета, подставил голову под ледяную струю. И практически тут же в туалет ворвался Роджерс из соседнего отдела. 

— Грег, на Пэлл-Мэлл взрыв в клубе Путешественников. Море пострадавших. Похоже, теракт. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Не стоило проклинать жару. Лестрейд выбежал из туалета и помчался к кабинету начальства. Джонсон был уже один. 

— Взрыв или операция? — открыв дверь, спросил Лестрейд. 

— Ни то, ни другое, — раздался холодный голос Майкрофта Холмса за его спиной. — С этой минуты вы поступаете в мое полное распоряжение, инспектор.


	2. Chapter 2

— В полное, — подчеркнули за его спиной. 

Лестрейда передернуло от отвращения. Голос Холмса напоминал улитку, скользкую, серую, отвратительную улитку из матушкиного сада. Подавив эмоции, Лестрейд посторонился и пропустил Холмса вперед. 

— В полное — это в рабство, что ли? — буркнул он. 

Холмс развернулся и окинул Лестрейда презрительным взглядом. Несмотря на жару, он, конечно же, был одет в костюм-тройку с платком в кармане, хорошо хоть не твид, и весь его вид словно говорил: что еще можно взять с людей подобного толка? 

Гримаса на бульдожьем лице Джонсона сменилась выражением обреченности. Он взял со стола телефон:  
— Форинджер, Скратченс, Диммок, на взрыв. 

Потом обернулся к Лестрейду:   
— Вы слышали распоряжение? Выполняйте!

Холмс развернулся и пошел в сторону двери:   
— Через пять минут жду вас у вашей машины. Сегодня вы сюда уже не вернетесь. Домой — тоже. 

— Но… — Лестрейд обернулся к суперинтенданту. — Вы услали Диммока на взрыв. А кто будет командовать операцией, сэр? 

— Никто. Операция отменена, — вздохнул тот и потер крепкую шею таким жестом, как будто желал ее свернуть. 

— Но… Ведь это последняя возможность их взять!

— Последняя, — мрачным эхом откликнулся Джонсон. Потом покосился на закрывшуюся за Холмсом дверь и сказал: — Одна радость, что скоро его сместят. И где они берут таких… таких…

Лестрейд кивнул и вылетел из кабинета. В коридорах царило оживление. Он знал, что это ненадолго. Отдел по тяжким преступлениям должен отреагировать, появившись на месте взрыва как можно быстрее, уж точно быстрее, чем отдел по чрезвычайным ситуациям, но затем дело все равно заберут. И все же он любил первые часы, когда нужно было действовать четко и вовремя. Тот опять испортил заведомо выигрышные карты. 

Он сделал несколько шагов к своему отделу, мельком взглянув в сторону лестниц, подошел уже почти к самой двери и вернулся к лестницам — так и есть. Между этажами, вцепившись обеими руками в перила, стоял Холмс. Только сейчас до Лестрейда дошло то, чему он раньше не придал значения. Холмс, должно быть, тоже не спал несколько дней. Мешки под глазами, серая кожа. И грязный — у этого хлыща грязный! — воротничок. 

Растерявшись, он промедлил на верхней ступеньке, и в эту секунду Холмс встряхнулся, гордо вскинул голову и, словно с трудом отцепив руки, твердым шагом пошел вниз. Лестрейд вздохнул. Операцию было жалко, не просто жалко, а… Он даже думать не хотел, труд скольких людей пошел насмарку. Разработкой дела занимались сразу три отдела, подключали и отделы по борьбе с организованной преступностью, и по борьбе с экономическими преступлениями, и даже специализировавшийся на огнестрелах «Трафальгар». И все же… этому Холмсу он, кажется, действительно был нужен. Что ж, Лестрейд усмехнулся и обвел языком зубы, пытаясь убить привкус лимона, большому начальству видней. Кто его знает, какие секреты в этом чертовом правительстве? Может, от этого идиотского «в моем полном распоряжении» вообще зависит судьба Британии…

Он входил в кабинет, когда пришла смска: «Оставьте телефон на столе». Несколько секунд Лестрейд пялился на нее, пока не сообразил, что она от Холмса. Потом заметил на столе стакан — заботливая Салли! — и выпил весь кофе чуть ли не одним глотком. Постоял у окна, покачавшись на пятках и засунув руки в карманы. Открыл верхний ящик стола, вынул оттуда Глок и положил на его место телефон. А потом схватил пиджак и вышел кабинета, отчетливо ощущая, что больше не вернется сюда никогда. 

\------------------------------------------  
На ту сторону они переехали по Вестминстерскому мосту, потом долго, точнее бесконечно, петляли самыми разными улочками, заезжая то в благополучные, то в криминогенные районы. Машину почти сразу же поменяли на мотоцикл, по-быстрому пройдя сквозь арку в каком-то дворе. Вел всегда Холмс, и это пугало — с того самого момента, как тот ловко обшарил машину Лестрейда, доставая из углов камеры и жучки. Лестрейд раздавил их ногой, не испытав ни малейшего удовольствия. Он попытался было задать вопрос, но Тот оборвал его — нет, не словами, и даже не взмахом руки, просто одним подергиванием щеки. 

Потом заехали на грязный задний двор на самой окраине, прошли по дорожке вокруг дома с опущенными жалюзи на окнах. Холмс почти сразу же заставил его пригнуться, положив на спину тяжелую ладонь. Лестрейд к этому моменту устал так сильно, что едва не брякнулся носом в асфальт. 

В доме, который Тот открыл отмычкой, кроме собственно жилого помещения оказался еще склад одежды. Маленькая комната без окон была доверху забита сумками. Усадив Лестрейда на табурет в темной кухне, Тот смерил его оценивающим взглядом. Лестрейд попытался было заговорить, но его рот мгновенно зажала чужая ладонь. Если бы Лестрейд был в состоянии, он оценил бы сюрпризы — ничто раньше не выдавало в Холмсе умений делать что-либо, отличное от кабинетной работы. Сейчас же его только передернуло. Он отвел чужую руку и вытер губы — ладонь была потная. Холмс сузил глаза и вышел.

Несколько минут до Лестрейда доносились шебуршание и шелест пакетов, а потом он заснул, положив голову на кухонный стол. Очнулся он оттого, что его встряхнули, причем довольно грубо. Холмс смотрел неприязненно, сунул, почти бросил ему на колени какой-то сверток и сразу ушел. Внутри были песочные шорты и футболка с хаотически разбросанными по серому фону желтыми иероглифами. Он бы не удивился, если бы эти закорючки переводились как нечто непристойное. Лестрейд наскоро разделся и быстро напялил вещи, которые оказались ему точно в пору. Холмс вернулся через пару минут, показал глазами на сумку, где комом лежал его прекрасный серый костюм. Сам он был одет в джинсы и черную рубашку, из-под ее воротника проглядывала белая майка. Обувь поменяли тоже. Головы обвязали банданами.

Лестрейд не знал, куда девать Глок. Холмс забрал его к себе в маленькую поясную сумку, оставив неприятное ощущение безоружности. Обычно Лестрейд и без пистолета чувствовал себя уверенно, но сегодня от «обычно», видимо, отстояло очень далеко. Обратно в Лондон они добрались на электричке. Пакет со старой одеждой выбросили на свалке у станции. Когда Холмс замахивался, в сумке что-то зашипело, вопрос Лестрейда умер сам собой при попытке его задать. 

Потом около часа шли по Гринвичу, пока не оказались в Вулидже. На улице Уилсона Лестрейду некстати вспомнилось, что где-то здесь несколько лет назад показательно зарезали солдата. Тогда это дело отобрали спецслужбы, и он, кажется, никогда еще не отдавал дело с таким легким сердцем. 

В конце концов они подошли к одной из многоэтажек. Лестрейд был так измучен, что думал только об одном — куда бы упасть. Перед подъездом Холмс отступил в сторону, прислонился к стене и вытащил из сумки брегет. Кивнул самому себе, и на его лице появилось даже подобие улыбки. Лестрейд рассудил, что теперь-то уж путешествию действительно должен прийти конец. Холмс набрал код, и дверь распахнулась. Консьерж, тощий юноша лет семнадцати, вышел им навстречу и вложил в руку Холмсу ключ. 

— В час, — сказал он. 

— Шерлок? — спросил Холмс.

Юноша помотал головой. 

— Камеры? 

— Не восстановили.

Лифт привез их на пятый этаж. Квартира встретила прохладой и шумом — работал кондиционер. Лестрейд тщательно закрыл обе двери. 

— А теперь вы объясните мне, какого черта мы с вами делали весь день! — прорычал он, поворачиваясь к Холмсу. — И если эти объяснения будут не слишком внятными, я наплюю на все особые распоряжения и прямо сейчас отправлюсь домой. 

Холмс пристально посмотрел на него. 

— Вы этого не сделаете, — сказал он спокойно. Слишком спокойно. И это завело Лестрейда еще больше. Его уже порядком достали игры в молчанку и пешие походы по жаре. Он был голоден и устал, а еще его вконец взбесила мысль, что теперь его используют сразу оба Холмса.

— Сделаю, и еще как! — воскликнул он. — Если я занимаюсь чем-то настолько охрененно осмысленным, как сегодня, то хотя бы хочу знать, ради чего! И мне плевать на ваш взгляд «у этого инспектора мозгов, как у ложноножки». Учитывая, что у вас есть мое полное досье, должны понимать, что этим меня не проймешь. 

— Ложноножка? — переспросил Холмс. Его губы искривились. — Ложноножка? 

Лестрейд ожидал чего угодно: призыва к благоразумию, сообщения, что он ведет себя, как истеричная девица, а не полицейский со стажем (да, да, он прекрасно понимал, что именно так себя и ведет), очередного приказа, холодных угроз и насмешек, на которые был так щедр этот человек, но никак не того, что произошло. 

— Ложноножка? — повторил Холмс еще раз и вдруг захохотал, запрокинув голову и, судя по звуку, крепко ударившись затылком о стену. 

Лестрейд отступил на шаг назад, совершенно растерянный. Пожалуй, он мог бы дать пощечину даже Джонсону, но никак не _этому_. 

Продолжая смеяться, Холмс сполз по стене, а потом издал судорожный вздох, закрыл глаза и медленно завалился на бок. Лестрейд бросился к нему, приподнял и выругался: вся рубашка Холмса была пропитана кровью.


	3. Chapter 3

Матерь божья! И что теперь? Пульс был слабый, но Холмс дышал. Лестрейд сбросил свои штиблеты и подсунул ему под ноги, потом принялся расстегивать пропитанную кровью рубашку. Пуговицы были мелкие, пальцы не слушались, в конце концов он просто рванул и рубашку, и ворот майки, и тут же услышал почти вопль:   
— Не трогайте меня!

Холмс сел, отталкивая его, стягивая разорванную одежду на груди так судорожно, словно Лестрейд только что покусился на самое святое. 

— Собираетесь красиво сдохнуть без помощи? — поинтересовался Лестрейд. 

— Не все таково, как кажется, инспектор, — Холмс прикрыл глаза, медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, восстанавливая дыхание. Потом вынул из своей сумки приборчик размером с плеер и, поводив им над головой, убрал обратно. — Сегодня издыхать, как вы изволили выразиться, я не собираюсь. А в целом - это не ваше дело. — И взглянул на Лестрейда снизу вверх так, как будто это Лестрейд сидел на полу. — Дайте руку. 

Поднявшись, Холмс несколько секунд постоял, держась за стену. 

— Прекратите ребячиться! Из вас кровь хлещет ручьями. 

— Не ваше дело, — повторил Холмс и, оттолкнув Лестрейда, прошел мимо него в ванную. За дверью зашумела вода. Лестрейд заглянул по очереди в две обставленные дешевой мебелью комнаты — гостиную и спальню, потом отыскал кухню. Насчет ничего не трогать указаний никаких не было, а пить хотелось давно. Вода в чайнике горчила. Лестрейд налил новую порцию из-под крана и уселся ждать. Часы на буфете показывали пять двадцать, Тот забрал его из Ярда всего каких-то три часа назад, а казалось, что целую вечность. Без курева мозг бастовал, мысли текли вяло и несобранно. За Холмсом явно слежка, иначе зачем было устраивать весь этот спектакль? Джонсон намекнул, что Того скоро снимут. Лестрейд и сам слышал подобный слух еще месяца четыре назад. Кажется, это Салли пыталась ободрить после очередной «счастливой встречи». Для Лестрейда, по большому счету, в этом не было особого смысла. Холмс был неприятен, это факт. Зато оставалась возможность всегда обратиться за помощью, если возникнут проблемы с Шерлоком. Да и в целом ему лично Тот не сделал ничего такого. Начальство как начальство. Намного более отвратительное в общении, чем все остальное, но и более умное. 

«Почему гениальный ум не может сочетаться с хорошим характером?» — тоскливо подумал Лестрейд, прислушиваясь к шуму закипающего чайника. 

— Потому что гениальному уму нет дела до чужих мнений и того, чтобы подстраиваться подо всех, — холодно сообщили над ухом. 

Лестрейд перевел взгляд вверх. Холмс переоделся в белую рубашку и перестал выглядеть умирающим, но бодрости ему явно недоставало. 

— Подо всех? — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд. — Нет, ну что вы, конечно, нет. Гениальные умы подстраиваются только под тех, под кого выгодно. Разумеется, инспекторы Скотланд-Ярда в эту категорию не входят.

Холмс страдальчески закатил глаза. 

— Совершенно верно. Те, под кого выгодно подстраиваться, не устраивают таких показательных истерик, как инспекторы Скотланд-Ярда. 

«Один - один. Сам-то хорош», - запоздало вспомнил Лестрейд, но вслух ничего говорить не стал. Он еще не настолько обнаглел, чтобы указывать Тому на подобный неадекват.

\- В холодильнике должна быть еда, - продолжил Холмс. - Сделайте бутерброды. В следующий раз возможность поесть выдастся нескоро.

— Мы что, опять куда-то пойдем?! 

Холмс привычно оставил вопрос без ответа. 

— Принесите бутерброды и чай мне в комнату. Потом идите спать, я разбужу вас в половине девятого.

Развернулся и ушел, лишь на мгновение коснувшись стены. 

«Он что, железный?» — подумалось Лестрейду. Впрочем, он тут же переключился на более насущные мысли. Желудок требовал внимания, а возможность поспать в приличных условиях почти искупала все холмсовы грехи. 

Когда минут через двадцать, наскоро перекусив, он вошел в гостиную, Тот сидел на диване и с невероятной скоростью что-то набирал на клавиатуре ноутбука. Однако движение левой руки выходило неловким. Было видно, что рана причиняет боль. Справа на диване лежал пистолет. Но не Глок17 Лестрейда, основное вооружение полиции, а знаменитый неудачник 88-й Вальтер, который встречался достаточно редко по сравнению с более легким 99-м. Судя по внешнему виду, этот конкретный экземпляр использовался очень часто. На мгновение в утомленном мозгу Лестрейда возник образ Холмса-бэтмена, по ночам облетающего город с пистолетом в руке. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы заржать. Услышав сдавленное бульканье, Холмс поднял на Лестрейда взгляд, но, видимо, сочтя его неинтересным, вновь уставился в экран. 

В комнате не было ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего сервировочный столик. Лестрейд принес с кухни табурет и поставил на него тарелку с бутербродами и чай. Холмс, казалось, этого даже не заметил. 

— Почему отменили операцию? — спросил Лестрейд. 

— Не сейчас, — отрезал Тот, не отрываясь от ноутбука.

— А когда?

— Когда будем на месте. 

Что ж, это уже можно рассматривать как обещание. 

— Вы были правы, — сказал вдруг Лестрейд. Холмс перевел взгляд на его лицо, потом вытер выступившую испарину и снова принялся что-то ожесточенно печатать. — Вы были правы. Я бы не ушел. 

Холмс остановился и кивнул.

— Идите спать, — устало сказал он.

Снилась Лестрейду предсказуемо всякая дрянь. Когда засыпаешь вот так, после бурных событий, долгого времени без сна, на краткий срок, зная, что тебя вот-вот разбудят, проваливаешься в забытье мгновенно, и это хорошо, но ожидать чего-то приятного не стоит. Слишком многое мозг за короткое время пытается переварить. Под конец кошмар вообще стал настоящим адом — Тот тянул к Лестрейду скользкие, потные ладони-щупальца, и каждое, едва дотронувшись, присасывалось к нему, вгрызалось, проделывало глубокую рану. Лестрейд стряхивал их, вырывал из себя, но некоторые уже вошли слишком глубоко, и он чувствовал себя тем самым туристом, которого убивает медуза — это дело не так давно расследовал Шерлок. «Медуза, точно, — подумал он, просыпаясь. — Холмс — медуза, а не улитка». Он надеялся, что это открытие поможет ему, но оказалось, что это не так. Щупальца не желали стряхиваться, а впивались все сильней, и это было ужасно больно, Лестрейд словно видел эти отравленно-электрические нити, которые пронизывали его изнутри. Ток шел по ним в обе стороны, и Холмса тоже трясло, он тоже пытался вырвать щупальца из Лестрейда и кричал: «Не трогайте меня! Не смейте! Не смейте!»

Проснулся по-настоящему Лестрейд от того, что его тряс Холмс, и он в первый раз в жизни обрадовался, увидев Того наяву.

— Разбудите в полночь, — приказал Тот и сразу же, как только Лестрейд поднялся, рухнул на постель. Лестрейд не успел подойти к двери, а Тот уже спал. 

Лестрейд пошел бродить по квартире. Спать все еще хотелось, но он был уверен, что если бы и лег сейчас, то не заснул бы. Несмотря на кондиционер, было жарко. А может, это тело вновь протестовало лихорадкой против короткого сна и кошмаров. Ноутбук Холмса по-прежнему стоял на диване. Только поверх него лежал пистолет Лестрейда. 

В кухне было уже темновато. Часы показывали девять. Лестрейд вернулся в гостиную, забрался на диван с ногами и принялся размышлять. В целом то, что происходило, было гораздо интересней его обычной жизни. Как минимум настолько же, насколько интересней были дела с Шерлоком, чем дела в его отсутствие. Вспомнилось вдруг, как мальчишками, совсем малявками, они вдвоем с приятелем совершили побег на ту сторону озера, посмотреть. Никто и никогда не решался перебраться за озеро, про тот берег ходили жуткие слухи. Конечно, все это была страшная чепуха. В заброшенном доме на том берегу не жили вампиры — максимум парочка древних летучих мышей, и за домом был самый обыкновенный лес, в который они все-таки не рискнули пойти — побоялись заблудиться. Возможно, кого-то другого эта обыденность разочаровала бы, но Лестрейд помнил свой восторг — ощущение большого приключения по дороге, ощущение, что они смогли.

Он вздрогнул, услышав стон. Лестрейд не помнил, как оказался на пороге спальни. Холмс метался на подушках. «Шерлок, ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Что же ты делаешь?» — повторял он. 

Лестрейд подошел к Холмсу и встряхнул его. И мгновенно оказался прижатым к дивану в захвате сильных рук. Но тут же его отпустили. Холмс сел на кровати, потирая больное плечо: 

— Что случилось? Еще только десять. Билл пришел? 

— Нет. Вы кричали во сне. Я подумал, что если это лихорадка, вас нужно разбудить.

Холмс нахмурился: 

— Нет, это не лихорадка. Идите. 

Лестрейд вернулся в гостиную. Следующий час он отсчитывал каждую секунду. Тот кричал и стонал непрерывно, и это действовало на нервы. Лестрейд ушел в кухню, но во всем доме не было дверей, кроме как у ванной и туалета. Кроме того, он боялся пропустить опасность — не просто же так Тот оставил ему пистолет.

На следующий раз, когда пришла пора будить, Лестрейд решил быть умнее и просто громко сказал: «Холмс!» оставаясь на расстоянии одного шага от кровати. Тот тут же проснулся, сфокусировал взгляд на потолке, потом на Лестрейде и сказал: «Я сейчас приду».

Лестрейд как раз ставил чайник, когда Холмс подошел и протянул ему тюбик.

— Что это?

— Краска для волос. Инструкция здесь есть. 

— Вы шутите?!

— Нет. Ваша седина делает вас более заметным. Мне нужен ничем не примечательный брюнет. 

Сжав зубы, Лестрейд взял тюбик и пошел в ванную. Не то чтобы он никогда этого не делал… И в сопливой юности экспериментировал с волосами не раз, и работать под прикрытием в молодости приходилось, но сейчас здесь, по приказу Холмса, это почему-то казалось унизительным. Что ж, будем надеяться, что правительство эти жертвы оценит. Пенсию там накинет. Пара тысяч фунтов неплохо бы подошла. Если… если только его ведут не на убой. 

Через сорок минут на него глядело из зеркала черноволосое нечто. Действительно непримечательное. И крайне отталкивающее. Пожалуй, Мэри-Бет из паба на углу его бы послала сейчас далеко и надолго. 

Надеясь, что позже ему представится случай высказать Холмсу все, что он об этом думает, Лестрейд вышел из ванной. Дошел до кухни и остолбенел: на его табурете сидел Холмс — в темном длинноволосом парике, темно-синей хлопковой юбке до щиколоток и джинсовой жилетке, в туфлях на каблуках и увлеченно красил ногти в черный цвет.


	4. Chapter 4

Не обращая на него внимания, Холмс отставил в сторону бутылочку с лаком, спокойно положил ногу на ногу и при этом еще тряхнул накладной грудью так естественно, как будто кадрил кавалеров в Сохо всю свою жизнь. Лестрейд завороженно уставился на него. Если бы он не знал, кто это, то никогда бы не заподозрил в этой вульгарной девице представителя своего пола. Возможно, руки казались чуть более сильными, чем это обычно бывает у женщин, и странно контрастировали с нежной кожей лица Холмса, но Лестрейд вспомнил, что в таком виде тот собирается появляться не при дневном свете. 

Он не удержался и хмыкнул.

— Одно неверное слово, инспектор, — очень тихо, но тоном, от которого по спине Лестрейда побежали ледяные мурашки, сказал Холмс, — и вы отправитесь в отставку, едва вернетесь в свой отдел. И я гарантирую, что после этого вам очень сложно будет найти работу. Очень, очень сложно. 

Лестрейда передернуло. Казалось бы, за десять лет знакомства к этому тону пора было уже привыкнуть, но он не мог. По счастью, слух выцепил из этой речи еще и кое-что более приятное. 

— Хм, предполагается, что мы вернемся? 

— Предполагается, что вы вернетесь. — Холмс потянулся за бутылочкой и вытянул вперед левую руку. Три ногтя на ней еще не были покрашены.

— Ладно. Коль скоро ваш вид еще… интереснее, чем мой, а о том, чем мы занимаемся, спрашивать бесполезно, поделитесь хотя бы новостями о том, что происходит в Лондоне. 

— Это сколько угодно, инспектор. При взрыве в клубе Путешественников убито девять человек и ранено шесть, пострадали также несколько прохожих. Происшествие было признано террористическим актом, столичные полицейские силы приведены в повышенную готовность, им отдан приказ открывать огонь на поражение, если они заметят подозрительных людей, которые, по их мнению, могут попытаться привести в действие взрывное устройство.

Сейчас Холмс говорил спокойно, почти мягко, но у Лестрейда отчего-то возникло пренеприятнейшее ощущение, что «открывать огонь на поражение» относится к нему. Или, если уж быть точным, к ним. 

— У меня стойкое предчувствие, что наши портреты развешаны на каждом углу, — неловко пошутил он, чтобы скрыть волнение. 

Холмс усмехнулся:   
— Не стоит так беспокоиться, инспектор. Вам подобная мера грозит сейчас не больше, чем любому человеку, находящемуся на территории Большого Лондона.

— Ага. — Лестрейд посмотрел на Холмса более пристально. Тот невозмутимо докрашивал ногти. — Вы не думаете, что если вас захотят узнать, то смогут это сделать по вашему носу? 

— Попробуйте взглянуть с другого ракурса. 

Обойдя Холмса, Лестрейд был вынужден признать, что в анфас его выдающийся нос вовсе не казался таким выдающимся. Искусно наложенная косметика сделала его гораздо уже. 

— Кстати, вы следующий. Билл сейчас вернется. 

Пришлось и Лестрейду претерпеть процедуру изменения внешности. Биллом оказался тот самый юноша-консьерж, только, как выяснилось, и он за это время превратился из блондина в брюнета. Увидев его, Лестрейд догадался, к чему клонил Холмс. Ни дать ни взять образцовое семейство. 

Несмотря на свой возраст, Билл оказался настоящим мастером, гримировал быстро и ловко. Тени, подчеркнувшие скулы, в несколько взмахов кисточки сделали лицо Лестрейда еще более вытянутым и узким. Переодевание довершили бриджи, футболка и очки, последние не только превратили его в ботаника, но и, по странной случайности, омолодили минимум лет на десять. Паспорт, который Тот положил перед ним, гласил, что его, Лестрейда, теперь зовут Стивеном Доббсом, ему 42 года, и он уроженец США, штат Калифорния.

— Если нас задержат, и я… скажем так, не смогу вам помочь, молчите, прикиньтесь немым. В крайнем случае вызовете адвоката Джеймса Фонтейна. Расскажете ему, что работали на меня, но не раньше завтрашнего вечера, — инструктировал Холмс. — Проблем быть не должно. 

— Почему нас… 

Он хотел спросить «вообще должны задержать», но под взглядом Холмса осекся. Тот развернул перед его носом карту и ткнул черным ногтем в одну из точек, обозначенных самолетиками:  
— Знаете, как доехать? 

У Лестрейда вырвалось изумленное восклицание. Это был аэропорт Фарнборо.

— Конечно. Я…

— Заткнитесь! — окрик Холмса был таким резким, что Лестрейд заозирался в поиске жучков. — Просто слушайте меня, — сбавив тон, продолжил Холмс. — С этого момента, что бы ни случилось, пока вы со мной и пока я вам не разрешу говорить, молчите. — Он скомкал карту и, бросив в раковину, поджег. 

Лестрейду оставалось только вздохнуть. Билл поймал его взгляд и, ухмыльнувшись, возвел очи горе. 

Из благ цивилизации в оставшиеся до выхода четверть часа Лестрейду перепала только чашка чая. До машины пришлось еще пройтись пешком. Снаружи стояла абсолютная темень, похоже, все фонари вокруг были разбиты. В многоэтажке не светилось ни одно окно. Билл, негромко чертыхаясь себе под нос, шел впереди, подсвечивая дорогу фонариком. На плече он тащил большую спортивную сумку. По сравнению с адской дневной жарой, сейчас было заметно прохладнее, однако даже ночью воздух пах расплавленным асфальтом, а еще горелой помойкой. На улицах, вероятно, из-за усиленной полицейской готовности, не было ни души. И слава богу, потому что Лестрейд примерно понимал, кого можно встретить в этот час в подобном районе. Правда, что случится, если им встретится патруль, он представлял весьма смутно. Если его задержат, а Холмс каким-то образом выкрутится, то не давать информацию о подозрительном лице сейчас, в момент террористической угрозы, вполне могло означать пытки. 

Какое-то время они шли рядом. Но Лестрейд не мог удержаться и скашивал глаза на Холмса, пока тот, словно в отместку, не взял его под руку. Ходил Тот на каблуках умело, ничего не скажешь. Лестрейд вдруг поймал себя на том, что завидует такой способности перевоплощаться. 

На соседней улице стоял Фольксваген. Наметанный глаз Лестрейда сразу зацепился за детали, угадывая машину из дешевого проката. Он ожидал, что на водительское место сядет сам, но неожиданно там оказался Билл. Холмс, забравшийся на заднее сиденье первым, дернул Лестрейда за футболку. Он выглядел спокойным, но когда Лестрейд, усаживаясь, коснулся его плечом, то всем телом почувствовал чудовищное напряжение. Внезапно ему захотелось сказать что-нибудь совершенно нелепое и на самом деле далекое от утешительного в духе «все будет хорошо», но приказ Холмса был приказом. При всей неприязни заподозрить Холмса в глупости Лестрейд не мог. 

Машина тронулась с места, а Лестрейд задумался, был ли у Холмса когда-либо такой человек, который мог сказать ему: «Все будет хорошо». Даже у Шерлока, при всем его вредном характере, были Джон, он, Лестрейд, Молли. И Шерлок с годами изменился, стал мягче, порой уже не высказывал свои догадки так открыто. А Тот… такие люди вечно делают вид, что ни в ком не нуждаются, и потом действительно остаются в одиночестве. Паршиво же, наверное, так жить.

Он вдруг с удивлением осознал, что они все еще соприкасаются плечами. Лестрейд ожидал, что Холмс отодвинется, но тот не сделал этого. Так, плечом к плечу, они и проехали несколько кварталов, по ощущениям Лестрейда, на юго-восток. 

Остановили их на выезде. За пару минут до этого Холмс резко отодвинулся и вдруг выдохнул:   
— Немедленно. Голову мне на колени. Сделайте вид, что спите. 

Лестрейд удивился, но послушался, тем более что Холмс недвусмысленно потянул его за шею, не оставляя выбора. Лежать так было неудобно, Холмс положил руку ему на голову, перебирая пальцами волосы. Очки больно впились в лицо. Ладонь Холмса была жаркой и мокрой. Лестрейд испугался, не потечет ли грим, но тут машина затормозила. Пальцы Холмса на секунду вцепились в его волосы так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот вырвут клок, но тут же разжались. Тот, видимо, заставил себя расслабиться. Снаружи послышались голоса, Билл открыл дверь, негромко сказал: «Не волнуйся, мам» — и вышел. Тотчас же в лицо Лестрейду ударил свет фонарика, и Холмс зашикал на кого-то — ни дать ни взять примерная супруга, охраняющая сон мужа. Офицер принялся торопливо извиняться. И все же пришлось сесть и достать паспорт. Лестрейду на секунду вновь посветили в лицо, потом попросили выйти. Он буквально чувствовал, как скоропалительно приближается к инфаркту. Но полицейский лишь обшарил фонариком салон, в то время как его напарник проверял багажник. Впереди стояло еще около десятка машин самого разного класса, и повсюду сновала полиция.

Наконец их отпустили. Едва они отъехали, как Холмс запрокинул голову и издал долгий судорожный выдох. Потом прикрыл глаза. Лестрейд чувствовал себя примерно так же. Еще ему очень хотелось знать, что заставило коллег остановить именно их машину. Но Холмс читал его мысли даже с закрытыми глазами и предостерегающе поднял руку, прежде чем Лестрейд успел заговорить. 

На одной из проселочных дорог под Мейдстоуном они распрощались с Биллом и пересели в пустой БМВ, словно чудом оказавшийся на обочине. Лестрейд повернул на запад, а Холмс, устроившийся на заднем сиденье, содрал парик, скинул туфли и принялся переодеваться. Через пять минут он выглядел примерно так же, как днем. Лестрейд тоже с большим удовольствием стянул с себя очки и поменял уже пропотевшую футболку. Одежду и паспорта они утопили где-то в истоках Мидуэя, а через какой-нибудь час, примчавшись прямо к трапу неопознанного бизнес-джета, уже летели мимо Лондона. Салон самолета делился надвое, в обыкновенной, неотделанной части, предназначенной для каких-нибудь десятых секретарей, они были одни, и Лестрейд, сидя напротив спящего Холмса, потягивал виски, любовался огнями внизу и думал, что второго такого дня он не переживет. И старательно игнорировал шестое чувство, вовсю вопящее, что это далеко не конец.


	5. Chapter 5

Обычно Лестрейд пьянел небыстро, но на голодный желудок и после такого нервного забега и двух порций виски хватило, чтобы прийти в игривое настроение. Главное — не только прийти, но и сохранить его. 

Паспорта у них не проверил никто. Собственно, Лестрейд то, что было написано в его очередном паспорте, и в глаза не видел — Тот протянул ему документы в машине в тот момент, когда смотреть было совершенно некогда. Не видел он и пассажиров из другой части салона, только — когда стюардесса приоткрывала дверь — кусочек роскошной отделки и стол с бутылкой красного и вазочкой с фруктами. Стюардесса и сама была роскошная, хотя и напряженная, виски принесла без предупреждения, но в оставшееся время старалась на них не смотреть. Холмс пить не стал, откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза. Лестрейд решил было, что Тот заснул, но минут через десять обнаружил, что губы Холмса шевелятся, словно бы он размышлял с закрытыми глазами.

Лестрейду и самому хотелось подумать, понять, что с ними происходит. Почему они выехали из Лондона по одному паспорту, а улетали по другому? Почему, если надо было выезжать из Лондона, они не сделали этого еще днем, когда болтались на окраине Большого Лондона, а вернулись в Вулидж? Может быть, для Холмса было критично поработать на ноутбуке именно в эти часы? Но неужели тот же Билл или кто-либо другой не мог привезти ноутбук за город? И почему Холмс потом не взял ноутбук с собой? Потому что на самом деле это не тот ноутбук, в котором хранятся все государственные тайны? О том ноутбуке ему рассказывал Джон после истории с Магнуссеном (здорово же они тогда с Джоном напились, переживая из-за отъезда Шерлока…), да Лестрейд и сам его видел несколько раз, когда бывал у Холмса в офисе. Тот ноутбук вроде бы имел специальную оболочку для защиты от повреждений, а вулиджский был самым обычным.

Но больше всего, конечно, Лестрейда занимало, что от него понадобится «на месте»? Почему Тот не взял кого-то другого? Картотека его агентов засвечена, и нужен новичок? Так той стороне наверняка известен и состав Скотланд-Ярда…

Неожиданно самолет начал снижаться. А ведь они, казалось, только-только набрали высоту. Значит, летят недалеко. Если вспомнить, по какой именно траектории самолет летел от Лондона, - Голландия? Бельгия? Люксембург? Стюардесса подошла, чтобы забрать бокал Лестрейда. Холмс, неизвестно когда успевший открыть глаза, покачал головой и неожиданно затолкал бокал в сумку. Потом сделал предупреждающий жест, вскочил, схватил Лестрейда за руку и поволок в сторону выхода. На секунду Лестрейду подумалось, что они сейчас будут прыгать, и его обуял самый настоящий ужас. Должно быть, все это отразилось на его лице, потому что на лице Холмса, когда тот впихнул его в туалет, заставив сесть на унитаз, мелькнула довольная ухмылка. 

Впрочем, Тому тут же стало не до насмешек. Туалет был крошечный, в ногах мешалась сумка, да еще потолок изгибался так, что Холмс мог опираться только на больную руку. Оценив его гримасу и риск упасть в обморок, Лестрейд широко улыбнулся и недвусмысленно похлопал себя по колену, приглашая Холмса сесть. Глаза Того расширились. Лестрейд на самом деле не думал, что Тот согласится. Даже будучи нетрезвым он понимал, что это слишком. Но Холмс неожиданно кивнул и устроился на его коленях, боком, лицом к раковине, обхватив Лестрейда за шею, чтобы лучше держаться. 

Лестрейд тоже обвил его руками, чтобы хоть куда-то их девать. Холмс вздрогнул, но протестовать не стал, хотя его лицо и шея пошли красными пятнами. То, что Тот умеет краснеть, Лестрейда позабавило. На ум вдруг совсем некстати пришли воспоминания о том, как он в молодости в туалете самолета, правда - пассажирского лайнера, занимался сексом с филиппинкой. Девчонка ни слова не говорила по-английски, и он так и не узнал ее имени, но даже при жутко мешавшей разнице в росте это было здорово. Кроме того, филиппинка и сосала очень умело, и улыбалась при этом так, будто Лестрейд был ее самым большим и долгожданным счастьем за всю жизнь. Он вздохнул, вспоминая, и вдруг понял, что возбуждается. Черт! Только вот этого еще прямо сейчас и не хватало! Но тело, измученное двухлетним воздержанием, опротестовало все попытки его унять. Член твердел неумолимо, чувствуя себя в такой приятной знакомой ситуации — что-что, а держать девушек на коленях Лестрейду нравилось всегда. Но не Холмса же! 

Лестрейд не знал, что и делать. Он видел - Холмс почувствовал его возбуждение, Тот даже сделал попытку привстать, но тут же завалился обратно, с размаху прижавшись еще тесней. Лестрейд чудом не вскрикнул. Задница у Холмса была твердая, и получить ей по самому уязвимому месту было, без преувеличения, зверски больно. У Лестрейда только что искры из глаз не посыпались. Так ему не закатывали, пожалуй, лет с двадцати, с драки в уличной банде, где он проработал под прикрытием пару недель. 

Он слегка сдвинул Холмса в сторону двери, надеясь, что не произошло непоправимое, и зарекся когда-либо так играть. Он не был уверен, что Тот не мстил ему за «поруганную честь». После столкновения с задницей Холмса возбуждение, по счастью, улеглось, но остаток пути Лестрейд просидел одновременно и злой, и с полыхающими щеками, словно застигнутая за чем-то неприличным семнадцатилетняя девица. Взгляд Холмса, брошенный на него вскользь, выражал прямо-таки уничтожающее презрение. 

Лестрейд понимал, что объяснять Холмсу сейчас, что все это вышло случайно, себе дороже. За ревом двигателей тихие слова здесь вряд ли расслышал бы кто посторонний, но он помнил приказ и рисковать не хотел. И при этом совсем не был уверен, что сможет объясниться потом. 

И, как это бывает, неловкая ситуация всегда может стать еще более неловкой. В какой-то момент у Лестрейда невыносимо зачесалась щека, и он расцепил руки. Возвращая руку обратно, он нечаянно коснулся ладонью живота Холмса, успев удивиться, что тот мягковат по сравнению с явно накачанным задом. Очередного взгляда Холмса Лестрейд предпочел не видеть. 

Приземлились они минут через пять. Судя по тому, как Холмс вцепился Лестрейду в плечо, этот момент был очень важен. Самолет плавно покатил по посадочной полосе, потом в салоне раздались голоса, мимо туалета прошли люди, громко говорившие на немецком. Один пассажир точно был очень пьян. 

Двигатели смолкли. Пассажиры какое-то время еще переминались в хвостовой части, один раз дверь туалета дернули снаружи, но тут же, явно с руганью, отошли. Потом стало слышно, как открылась входная дверь и пассажиры стали спускаться по трапу. Холмс напряженно вслушивался, выжидая чего-то. Потом кивнул, показывая: «все в порядке», но вставать не спешил. Свет вдруг выключился. Лестрейд запаниковал, но в ту же секунду почувствовал, как Холмс сжал его левую руку в районе предплечья. Видимо, это тоже было частью плана. Самого идиотского что ни на есть плана. Господи, их могли бы поймать в этом туалете, как крыс в мышеловке, и никто бы из них не успел бы и пикнуть!

— Успокойтесь, — еле слышно шепнул вдруг Холмс, коснувшись губами его уха. На этот раз подействовало, приступ клаустрофобии, о которой Лестрейд и не подозревал до сих пор, отступил. До них донесся шум двигателей, что-то приближалось к самолету, потом резко остановилось. Потом последовал резкий толчок снизу, самолет встряхнуло. Еще минут пять прошли в ожидании, прежде чем он снова поехал, видимо, при помощи тягача. Поворот, по прямой, еще поворот, еще один. Наконец самолет остановился. Рука Холмса на загривке Лестрейда снова напряглась. Лестрейд расцепил свои руки, поймал ладонь Холмса и сжал ее. Тот ладони не выдернул. 

Так они просидели еще минут десять. Колени Лестрейда затекли ужасно. Это было, пожалуй, похуже последней многочасовой засады, во время которой он не раз успел подумать, что возраст уже подводит его. И все же… в этом сидении здесь вдвоем с этим отвратительным человеком, в тесноте и темноте, было что-то уютное, примерно то же, что возникало иногда у них с Шерлоком во время хорошего дела до появления Джона. Лестрейд подумал, мог ли бы он также подружиться и с Майкрофтом Холмсом…

И в эту секунду снаружи раздался громкий гудок, а затем уже внутри — щелчок и звук открывающейся двери. В туалет хлынули свет и воздух. Самолет стоял с затененными окнами, но входная дверь была открыта. Холмс практически вывалился из туалета. Когда он успел вынуть пистолет, Лестрейд не заметил. Он тоже выхватил свой, поднял сумку и, как мог на нечувствительных ногах, двинулся вслед. Самолет стоял в большом ангаре, залитом электрическим светом. Внизу у трапа их ждал обеспокоенный мужчина в сером дорогом костюме, с широким помятым лицом. Больше в ангаре не было ни души. 

Холмс и мужчина кивнули друг другу. На Лестрейда не обратили внимания. 

— Все, как ты хотел, — дерганно сказал мужчина. — Кроме меня и Айрис, никто не знает, что были еще пассажиры. Но в доме тебе лучше не появляться, — предупредил он. — Он кажется нейтрализованным, но вполне может пойти бродить. 

— Спасибо, Карл. Я и не собирался появляться у тебя, — несколько высокомерно ответил Холмс. 

— Если тебе нужны деньги, я… — засуетился Карл с явным облегчением.

— Благодарю, у меня всего достаточно. Мы уходим. 

Лестрейд невольно восхитился — даже в бандане с черепами Тот умудрялся быть таким величественным, будто его только что короновали в главном соборе. 

Они пересекли ангар, направляясь к маленькой дверце в дальнем углу. Карл догнал их почти у цели.

— Майкрофт, постой, — попросил он. — Это означает, что я отдал тебе долг?

Холмс, перед тем как обернуться, усмехнулся. 

— Это значит, что ты оказал своевременную помощь, — жестко сказал он.

Карл как-то сразу сник.

— Увидимся, — пообещал Холмс и открыл дверцу. 

Снаружи уже рассвело, и погода была еще совсем не жаркой. Те несколько минут, пока они шли до границы поместья, Лестрейд улыбался вовсю. 

Серый каменный забор был оплетен по верху колючей проволокой, но в нем нашлась калитка, а Холмс костяшками пальцев набрал код. По ту сторону забора шла проселочная дорога, за ней, куда ни кинь взгляд, всюду тянулось бурое рапсовое поле. Холмс вынул из кармана карту, сверился с ней и шагнул влево. Потом остановился и повернулся к Лестрейду. 

Пришлось даже отступить на шаг, чтобы не натолкнуться на него. 

— Прежде чем мы двинемся дальше, необходимо кое-что прояснить, — холодно и яростно сказал Холмс. — Если вы еще раз позволите себе подобное поведение в мой адрес, инспектор Лестрейд, об отставке даже речи уже не пойдет, ибо я вас уничтожу. Я. Уничтожу. Вас, — повторил он, развернулся и пошел вдоль стены. 

Лестрейду ничего не оставалось, как вздохнуть, подхватить сумку и поплестись следом.


	6. Chapter 6

Минут через десять они дошли до края рапсового поля. Сразу же за ним начиналось пшеничное. Между ними шла узкая тропинка. Невдалеке виднелось небольшая рощица. Холмс свернул на тропинку, и вскоре они подошли к деревьям. 

В тени еще нестарых дубов стояли стол и две скамейки со спинками. Лестрейд взглянул наверх и увидел в кронах черных птиц. Вороны? 

Не к добру, подумалось отчего-то. 

Холмс присел на дальний край скамьи и откинулся назад. Лестрейд тоже сел, поставив сумку между ними. Холмс тут же открыл ее и, порывшись, достал планшет. Он делал все правой рукой, левая, более развитая, по наблюдениям Лестрейда, висела плетью. Бандана и рубашка Холмса пропитались потом, а лицо за последние часы приобрело заметный желтоватый оттенок. 

— Вам нужно противовоспалительное, — заметил Лестрейд. — Лучше уколы. И чем раньше, тем лучше.

— Я, кажется, не разрешал вам говорить, — отозвался Холмс таким небрежным тоном, словно Лестрейд принадлежал самому низшему звену пищевой цепи. Он покопался в планшете, потом полез в карман и положил перед Лестрейдом карту: — Мы в Нижней Саксонии. Вот эта дорога — ваша. Здесь вас будет ждать машина до половины седьмого, не дольше, на месте заплатите 10 евро. — Холмс развернул планшет к нему, показывая фотографию серой ауди. — Водитель в курсе, что вы немой. Паспорт без надобности не светите. — Холмс перевернул карту, ткнул ногтем в довольно крупный объект на плане города. — Встречаемся здесь с двух до пяти. Если после пяти я не появлюсь, улетайте ближайшим рейсом и делайте, что хотите. Вы до шестого числа в оплачиваемом отпуске. Ваш паспорт у Донован. Все ясно?

Лестрейд кивнул. Невысказанный вопрос повис в воздухе.

Холмс поджал губы:   
— Вас не касается.

Морщась – боль в левой руке, по-видимому, была очень сильной, - он вытащил из сумки один за другим два небольших туго набитых рюкзака, вывернул сумку и приторочил ее под дно рюкзака Лестрейда. Бокал из-под виски Холмс положил в свой рюкзак . Потом снова уставился в планшет. 

Лестрейд закинул рюкзак на плечо и посмотрел на него. 

— Ну, чего вы ждете? — хмуро спросил Холмс. — Сейчас уже дыру во мне прожжете. Идите!

Лестрейд ступил на тропинку, огибающую дубки, прошел метров тридцать и оглянулся. Холмс по-прежнему сидел на скамье, над кронами, пронзительно каркая, кружила ворона.

По паспорту он оказался француз, Тома-Жозеф Бернар. Лестрейд изучил в подробностях и документ, и свою непривычную фотографию. Должно быть, все это готовилось сильно заранее, если Тот озаботился снимками, где его, лестрейдова, шевелюра имела темный цвет. В обложку была вложена бумажка с двумя телефонами. Интересно, это на случай, если где-то всплывет его неопознанный труп?

Через дорогу от поля начинался лес. До машины пришлось пройти еще километра два. Водитель оказался вежливым белобрысым парнем, представился Андреасом и всю дорогу болтал по-немецки, не обращая на Лестрейда никакого внимания. Высадив его через два часа в центре Кельна, он помахал рукой и просто умчался. Лестрейд нашел первое попавшееся кафе и заказал кофе и яичницу с колбасками. Туристов здесь, наверное, было навалом, так что особое внимание он вряд ли привлечет. Только что делать в оставшиеся часы? 

Час он скоротал в магазинах, еще минут двадцать - в интернет-кафе за чтением британской прессы. О взрыве на Пэлл-Мэлл писали не больше, чем сказал Холмс. Новых терактов, по счастью, не произошло. Лестрейд с трудом поборол искушение залезть в блог Салли. В прошлую террористическую волну их отдел очень сблизился. А Салли всегда умела находить особенные слова в такой момент. Интересно, что она подумала? Ведь он даже не простился с ней. С другой стороны, тот, кто принес ей его паспорт, должен же был хоть как-то обосновать это. Лестрейду очень хотелось забить телефоны в поиск, но, кажется, паранойя Холмса распространилась и на него. Мало ли какие программы могут стоять здесь.

В конце концов Лестрейд плюнул и пошел бродить по старинным улочкам. День был жаркий, но хмурый. Ко въезду Лестрейда в Кельн солнце уже исчезло с горизонта, и все небо покрылось серыми тучами. Казалось, вот-вот должно было ливануть, пару раз начинало накрапывать, но настоящий дождь все никак не начинался, и это действовало на нервы. Очередная улица привела Лестрейда к громаде Кельнского собора. До рандеву оставалось больше двух часов. Лестрейд купил путеводитель, на всякий случай — на французском, прочитал в нем, что Кельнский собор — третий по высоте собор в мире, и пошел внутрь. Уже в соборе он вспомнил, что так и не поглядел на него снаружи и что вообще понятия не имеет, какой он, кроме того, что действительно большой. Минут через десять он поймал себя на том, что подпирает колонну, пялясь на лежачую статую. Возле нее было много цветов, между Лестрейдом и статуей ходили люди, а он не замечал даже их. Все его мысли занимал Холмс. Чувство мучительной тревоги, поселившееся с тех пор, как Лестрейд оглянулся на Того в последний раз, не проходило. 

Но надо было забыться. Он прошел немного вперед, всматриваясь в витражи. Должно быть, здесь фантастически красиво при вечернем свете… Лестрейд повернул голову и чуть не вскрикнул. На скамье, в нескольких шагах от него, сидел Холмс. Рюкзак стоял у его ног, а ладони были соединены на коленях так, как если бы Холмс молился. Удивительное, радостное чувство охватило Лестрейда. Он спрятался за колонну, понимая, что если Тот узнает, что его застали в такой компрометирующей позиции, Лестрейду пригрозят еще похлеще, чем сегодня утром в полях. 

Подумав, он вообще решил выйти наружу. Тучи, казалось, стали еще серее, но настроение Лестрейда уже ничто не могло испортить. Он обошел вокруг собора несколько раз, любуясь его громадой, рассматривая великолепное архитектурное кружево, давая себе слово, что когда-нибудь, когда все это закончится, он обязательно вернется сюда, неспешно обойдет весь старый город, проедет по другим городам. Прямо сразу и вернется. До шестого августа еще три недели. А если они уложатся впритык, он, пожалуй, даже возьмет неделю за свой счет. 

Лестрейд погулял по соседним улочкам, съел огромную порцию квашеной капусты со свининой, с трудом удержавшись от искушения попробовать кельш — потом, все потом, и, с каждой минутой чувствуя все большее нетерпение, переместился в другое кафе и занял наблюдательный пост на месте встречи ровно в назначенное время. Почти тотчас же начался сильный дождь и шел минут двадцать. Народ попрятался. Лестрейд, сидя под навесом, улыбался, представляя, как Холмс пойдет через площадь без своего знаменитого зонта. Потом дождь кончился, небо просветлело. Люди вновь заполнили все вокруг, в кафе вдруг привалила толпа туристов, и не осталось ни одного свободного столика. К его столику тоже подсадили какую-то пожилую пару. Лестрейд всем своим видом попытался выразить недовольство, но что он мог сделать? И, в конце-то концов, Холмс вряд ли собирался здесь есть. 

Впрочем, по этому поводу Лестрейд мог бы вообще не волноваться. Потому что ни через час, ни через два, ни через три Холмс так и не пришел.


	7. Chapter 7

Половина девятого. Лестрейд не думал, что имело смысл ждать дольше. И персонал, и посетители кафе и так уже косились, а у него не было даже телефона - хотя бы сделать вид, что он играет, или книги. Только путеводитель, который он два раза прочитал от корки до корки, и хорошо, если запомнил хоть слово. Он не мог даже отойти в туалет, хотя и хотел уже очень давно, и только радовался, что все-таки не пил пива. 

Погода еще раз поменялась. Жара спала, солнце скрылось за облаками, и вечерний воздух после дождя был как-то по-особому прозрачен и приятен на вкус. Лестрейд загибал и разгибал обложку путеводителя и представлял, как этим самым прекрасным вечером тело Майкрофта Холмса выволакивают из машины в окрестностях Кельна, чтобы сбросить в Рейн. Тело медленно погружается в серую воду, а высоко в небе кружат вороны. 

Он пытался заткнуть воображение, но сегодня оно разыгралось особенно злобно, словно мстило непонятно за что (за то, что бросил рисовать еще в первом классе, когда повелся на насмешки одноклассника?). Все новые и новые картины приходили на ум. Вспомнилась даже прочитанная в отрочестве книга про различные виды пыток. Разумеется, она была с рисунками, с подробными описаниями, даже с несколькими цветными вкладками с фотографиями орудий пыток в музеях, и теперь уставший, издерганный мозг Лестрейда с каким-то невероятным садистским наслаждением применял все это к Майкрофту Холмсу. 

Особенно ему почему-то приглянулась дыба. Лестрейд понял, что задремал, когда ему привиделось, как Холмс лежит на дыбе, а он держит его за руку, уговаривая потерпеть, потому что «все же будет хорошо». Он встряхнулся, оглядываясь, тоже уставшая за день молоденькая официантка, видимо, студентка, сочувственно улыбнулась ему и ушла с подносом внутрь. Пытаясь перебить мозг, Лестрейд принялся играть в игру «двести причин, по которым на столько часов мог бы опоздать Холмс». Впрочем, он опять проиграл. 

Вконец измотанный, Лестрейд бросил очередной отчаянный взгляд на дверь в коридор, который, как он понял, вел к туалетам. Невозможно было не понять этого по довольным лицам тех, кто возвращался оттуда. Он подошел к соседнему столику и жестами спросил время. Часы на вежливо протянутом ему телефоне показывали девять пятнадцать. Еще чуть-чуть, и его мочевой пузырь лопнет. Четыре часа десять минут. И все же он знал, что не уйдет. Еще час и еще час, пока не станет слишком поздно и не закроют кафе. И завтра он придет сюда тоже. И… у него есть все время отпуска и, по милости Холмса, довольно большой запас наличных, в конце-то концов. Лестрейд выставил рюкзак на стол, на всеобщее обозрение, взял оттуда маленькую сумку, которую купил днем и в которой теперь лежал Глок, и наконец пошел в туалет.

Когда он, возвращаясь, открыл дверь из коридора на террасу, его сердце замерло — за его столиком, спиной к улице, лицом к нему, сидел незнакомый мужчина. Лестрейд обвел взглядом соседние столики — в другом углу точно был свободный, табличка резервирования на нем отсутствовала. 

Лестрейд подошел к своему столику и сел, спуская рюкзак на пол. Мужчине было лет сорок. Кудрявый, рыжеволосый, короткая борода и светлые глаза. Крепкая фигура, мускулистые ноги, мозолистые ладони. На белой футболке была нарисована черным цветом кружка с пивом. Под ней по диагонали шла надпись на немецком. И какого хрена он тут делает? Случайный или… посланец? 

В любом случае паниковать рано. Лестрейд потянулся за путеводителем, чтобы убрать его в карман, но мужчина положил на него руку. 

— Француз, значит, — на хорошем французском, но с заметным акцентом, сказал он. Голос у него был до отвращения жизнерадостный. 

Лестрейд пожал плечами.

— Да, да, мне сказали, что ты немой. А еще ты очень недальновидный, — заметил мужчина. — Например, ты носишь с собой оружие в стране, в которой его носить запрещено. — Он выразительно посмотрел на сумку в руках Лестрейда. — И поэтому тебе придется пройти с нами. И, пожалуйста, без глупостей, красавчик, иначе, сам понимаешь, тяжесть преступления увеличится в разы. 

Он посмотрел влево за спину Лестрейда, и Лестрейд, конечно же, оглянулся. Хотя мог уже этого не делать — тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо. Он подавил вздох и встал. Было совершенно ясно, что это никакая не полиция. А пытки, кажется, предназначались не только Холмсу. Что ж, когда он поступал в полицейский колледж, он знал, чем это может кончиться. Жизнь — она разная, бывает и такой. 

В машине Лестрейду, скованному наручниками и зажатому между двумя «качками», думалось совсем не о том. По-дурацки получилось с оружием. Великий Холмс чего-то не предусмотрел. В самом деле, как Лестрейд смог бы вывезти Глок из Германии, если в аэропортах сумки сканируют? Все равно пришлось бы выбрасывать в тот же Рейн и потом писать рапорт о потере оружия… Более стыдной вещи и представить себе невозможно. 

Он вспомнил тот день, когда получил пистолет. Это казалось таким большим, таким важным достижением. Действительно, почему он? Почему не Эмори? Но начальству было видней. Элизабет тогда так радовалась за него. Испекла свой фирменный пирог, а потом они пошли с этим пирогом в гости к друзьям семьи. Точнее, это был бабушкин фирменный пирог, киш лорен с мясом и луком, но даже маме никогда не удавалось испечь его так, как это получалось у Элизабет. Столько было праздников, столько всего уютного между ними, походов вдвоем в кино — держаться за руку весь сеанс и целоваться украдкой, если удается достать билеты на последний ряд. Элизабет всегда была немного старомодной, и это ему нравилось. Ее длинные строгие юбки, любовь к шляпкам, жакетам и шелковым чулкам. Кудри и ленты. И, конечно же, французская литература.

Бабушка Элизабет обожала. Во Францию к ней они с Элизабет ездили всегда вдвоем, обязательно на две недели в отпуск, и еще иногда в течение года, когда он брал отгулы за счет дежурств. Потом бабушка заболела и умерла, а потом и у них с Элизабет все расклеилось. Совсем. И он никогда не понимал почему. Ведь не график же его был тому виной. Лестрейд прекрасно видел, как живут некоторые другие полицейские, не лучше и не хуже других. Кто-то разводится, а кто-то сохраняет счастливый, радостный брак на всю жизнь. Как, например, его наставник Дерек Марблз, проработавший в Скотланд-Ярде сорок пять лет и ушедший на пенсию четыре года назад. Лестрейд почувствовал сожаление, что давно не навещал его. Хотя вряд ли бы это прибавило ему ума…

Они давно уже выехали за город. Машина свернула на грунтовую дорогу и вскоре въехала в ворота, а затем и в гараж. Через несколько минут Лестрейда ввели в дом. На первом этаже был огромный холл с гигантским окном во всю стену. В бело-серой комнате нестерпимо яркими пятнами выделялись кроваво-красные диваны. Мужчина задернул жалюзи. Лестрейда посадили на диван. Мужчина что-то сказал своим подручным, и они вышли. Сам он тоже ушел. Лестрейд устал так, что ему было абсолютно все равно, что происходит. Он знал, что бежать бессмысленно. Прямо на него смотрел глазок камеры, расположенной между картинами на дальней стене. Наверняка были еще и другие. Через несколько минут напряженной тишины он услышал, как от дома отъехала машина. А потом он сделал самое нелепое, что, наверное, можно было сделать в таких обстоятельствах — просто лег на диван и заснул.


	8. Chapter 8

Проснулся он в полной темноте. Точнее, почти полной, потому что на столике перед диваном, который оказался очень удобным, стояли электронные часы, и они показывали три двадцать пять, освещая зеленым светом крошечное пространство вокруг. Вспомнив, где находится, Лестрейд вздрогнул. А также изумился. Его руки были скованы наручниками и страшно затекли, но кто-то укрыл его пледом, дав поспать. Это что, новая форма издевательств? Или его берегут до встречи с особо важной особой? 

Он пошевелился и сел, и тут же во всем холле разом вспыхнул свет. Мужчина, который «арестовал» его, подошел и уселся на противоположном диване. 

— Вы поспали. Хорошо, — сказал он, и на его лице расцвела ухмылка. — Я не рискнул с вас снимать наручники во время сна. Не знаю ваших боевых навыков, но если бы я попробовал проделать такое с Майком, он бы запросто мог меня убить.

— С Майком?!! Кто вы, черт возьми? 

— Клаус Штойнер, друг Майкрофта, — еще шире ухмыльнувшись, представился тот. 

Лестрейд попытался это переварить, но с первой попытки не вышло. Слишком много оттенков могло быть у слова «друг» в политический кругах. 

\- Мы действительно друзья с Майкрофтом уже много лет, - пояснил Клаус, видимо, уловив смысл его сомнений. И добавил на французском: - Заставил тебя понервничать? Извини. Понадеялся, что у тебя крепкие нервы. Слабака бы Майк с собой не взял. 

— Где он?

— Чуть попозже отведу к нему, — пообещал Клаус. — Он пришел ко мне сегодня не в лучшем состоянии, но сейчас с ним все в порядке. Тебе так необходимо сидеть в наручниках? — поинтересовался он.

Лестрейд вытянул руки. 

— Если ты его друг, тогда к чему был весь этот цирк? — воскликнул он, начиная злиться. Его в жизни ни разу не арестовывали, и ощущалось это чертовски унизительно. Примерно так же, как первая встреча с Тем. Что ж, каков он сам, таковы, видно, и друзья.

Щелкнул замок наручников, и Лестрейд ожесточенно принялся растирать освобожденные руки. 

Клаус некоторое время помолчал. Потом заговорил, осторожно, вдумчиво, подбирая слова:  
— Видишь ли, Грег, могу я тебя так называть? Тебя могли пасти, а я не готов кидаться на амбразуры и рисковать своей репутацией даже ради Майкрофта. Эта война — очень большая война, и она с определенной точки зрения настолько и наша, насколько Майкрофта, но чем дольше мы не засветимся на ней, тем лучше. 

Лестрейд почувствовал, как кровь отливает от щек.

— Меня пасли? — спросил он, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. 

— Нет. Эту версию можно считать отработанной. Но Глок придется оставить здесь. Ты не сможешь провезти его через границу, какую бы то ни было. 

— Я понял. 

Клаус встал, подошел к стеклянному столику у стены и принес оттуда заполненный темно-красной жидкостью графин, который в середине напоминал гармошку.

— Знаменательная дата, Майк впервые в жизни предусмотрел не все. По этому поводу стоит выпить. Не лучшее, конечно, что может предложить Мартель. И не столетней выдержки. Но Майку нравится именно он. Привкус сухофруктов и мармелада. Сладкоежка во всем. Хочешь? 

Лестрейд вспомнил чудачества прошлой ночи.

— Нет, пожалуй, воздержусь. Почему ты появился только в десятом часу? 

Клаус погрел бокал в ладонях, потом зажмурился от удовольствия, делая первый глоток. 

— Майк соизволил сообщить мне о том, что ты вообще есть, только в девятом, — ухмыльнулся он. — Но он сказал, что ты все равно будешь ждать.

Чертов Холмс! Стоит подумать о нем, как о человеке, и сразу выясняется, что это просто бездушная скотина. 

Клаус задержал взгляд на его лице и снова ухмыльнулся. Но потом вдруг посерьезнел. 

— Идем, — сказал он. 

Пройдя через несколько одинаково безликих коридоров, они вышли из дома и в почти полной темноте пересекли лужайку, выйдя на дорожку, обрамленную кустами. Под ногами хрустел гравий. Совсем рядом надрывно, вызывая ледяные мурашки, выла собака. Лестрейд еще не совсем отошел от шока то ли неожиданного похищения, то ли неожиданного спасения, и в то, что все обошлось, верилось не до конца. Что если Клаус прикинулся другом Холмса, чтобы выудить информацию, а сейчас приведет его черт знает куда? С другой стороны, он вроде ничего и не выведывал, наоборот, говорил сам.

На самом деле Клаус, и его большая демократичность по сравнению с Холмсом, и открытость характера, даже если и кажущаяся, понравились Лестрейду, и это почему-то злило тоже. 

Наконец, через несколько поворотов дорожки, когда Лестрейд уже исцарапал все ноги о кусты, они вышли к небольшому темному дому. Клаус отпер дверь и включил свет в прихожей. 

— Вторая дверь по коридору — его комната, — шепнул он. — Он под лекарствами, но это же Майк. Постарайся не разбудить его. Твоя дверь — третья. Ванна здесь, — Клаус показал вправо, — а я на кухне.

Лестрейд осторожно заглянул в комнату. В ней было две кровати, разделенные тумбочкой. На второй, дальней, в халате прямо поверх покрывала действительно спал Холмс. Падающий из коридора свет позволил разглядеть его лицо. Холмс мелко вздрагивал, но выглядел гораздо спокойнее, чем в Вулидже. Лестрейд сел напротив и, проклиная себя за малодушие, несколько минут смотрел на человека, которого уже много раз сегодня похоронил. Не появившись вовремя, Холмс обрек его на семь кругов ада, и все же Лестрейд не мог сердиться. Больше не мог. Наверное, все Холмсы такие - стоит позволить им приблизиться, и они прорастают в тебя, и ты уже не можешь их выгнать, несмотря на все твое раздражение, несмотря ни на что. Как бы отвратительно они себя ни вели.

Тот может сколько угодно угрожать ему, сколько угодно издеваться, оставляя в чужом городе одного в полной растерянности, сколько угодно обесценивать его умственные способности, и все же трудно забыть то, что они пережили вместе. Лестрейд был рад, что не улетел. Он встал, стащил с кровати одеяло и осторожно укутал Холмса, подоткнув со всех сторон. Прислушался, не изменилось ли его дыхание, и, осторожно прикрывая дверь, вышел. 

Клаус курил в вытяжку на кухне, стряхивая пепел даже не в пепельницу, скорее в массивное бронзовое корыто с головой льва. В аскетически обставленном крохотном помещении оно смотрелось как рыночная торговка на балу у королевы, занимая к тому же не меньше половины стола. На плите стоял чайник, на буфете — банка с растворимым кофе. 

— Майку не вздумай его предлагать, — кивнул в направлении буфета Клаус. — Упадешь в его глазах на всю жизнь.

— Боюсь, я с первой встречи упал ниже некуда. 

«И это было взаимно», — подумал он.

Лестрейд почувствовал, что ухмыляется. Кажется, его начало отпускать. А может, веселье Клауса было заразным. Он втянул в себя сигаретный дым — не курил уже несколько лет, но сейчас, кажется, это ему было необходимо.

Клаус охотно протянул ему сигарету. 

— Он хотел, чтобы ты улетел, — сказал он. 

— А ты - нет? 

— Я — нет.

— Почему? 

— Сложно сказать. Мне не кажется, что вы особо любите друг друга. Но я спросил Майкрофта, почему он выбрал именно тебя, и он сказал, что тебе можно доверять. А Майкрофт обычно хорошо разбирается в людях. 

— Он сказал не так. 

Клаус с интересом посмотрел на него.

— Он сказал так: «Он хоть и полнейший идиот, но некоторые его качества могут быть нам полезны», — добавил Лестрейд, стряхивая пепел. 

Клаус хмыкнул, не подтверждая, но и не опровергая его предположения. Потом взял вторую сигарету. Несколько минут они курили в уютном молчании. 

— Ты справляешься с Шерлоком лучше, чем он, а это дорогого стоит, — сказал вдруг Клаус. 

— Ты знаешь Шерлока?

— Он жил у меня какое-то время после того, как «умер». И если бы не мое отношение к Майкрофту, при всем плохом состоянии Шерлока после падения, я бы его выкинул через пару часов. 

Они снова помолчали. 

— Почему ты хотел, чтобы я остался? — спросил Лестрейд. 

Клаус поднял сигарету вверх, разглядывая дым:   
— За сорок пять лет своей жизни я не встретил никого умнее, интереснее и сильнее Майкрофта Холмса. Но иногда даже очень сильному человеку нужно, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто при определенных обстоятельствах может быть сильнее. 

Он решительно затушил сигарету. И добавил задумчиво:  
— Ты знаешь, есть люди, которые приручают акул… И акулы к ним ластятся, да…


	9. Chapter 9

Клаус ушел очень скоро. Лестрейд тоже собирался спать. Он стряхивал пепельницу в мусорное ведро, когда вдруг заметил на буфете блокнот. Записи в нем были на немецком, но, судя по цифрам и обозначениям, речь шла о купленных продуктах. Карандаш лежал тут же. Лестрейд вырвал листок и, волнуясь, торопливо написал: «Это было не из-за вас. Просто воспоминания пришли некстати. Я в этом смысле никогда даже не думал о мужчинах. Простите».

Потом заглянул в комнату к Холмсу и, отогнув одеяло, осторожно засунул записку в карман халата. 

Проснулся Лестрейд, когда солнце стояло уже высоко. Он выпутался из простыни, схватил полотенце и открыл дверь в коридор. И улыбнулся: из кухни тянуло куревом, и оттуда доносился голос Холмса. Говорили на французском. 

— Я не могу ждать до вечера, — объяснял Тот резко и раздраженно. — Это собьет все планы. Мы и так должны были выехать вчера. Вечером пятницы на дорогах полно стопперов, но в выходные их куда меньше. 

— Твои противники предполагают, что ты вообще в США бежал… — отвечал Клаус.

— Если только они не делают вид, что купились. 

— Масси не склонен врать.

— Ты можешь с уверенностью сказать, что он на нашей стороне?

— Нет.

— Тогда о чем речь? Если он заодно с Тайером, то через несколько часов они поймут, что я мог быть у тебя. 

— Майк.

— Что?

— Прекрати. Во-первых, им совершенно не с чего так считать. Они знают, что мы уже десять лет как непримиримые враги. И, кроме того, ты знаешь, что я сумею позаботиться о себе. 

— Я тоже так счи… Никто не может быть в безопасности сейчас, и ты это знаешь!

— Конечно нет. Но для того, чтобы меня достать, меня нужно найти. А благодаря тому, что ты предвидел некоторые вещи еще лет двадцать назад, сделать это будет не так-то просто. Кроме того, до часа икс не так долго. Нужно продержаться всего две недели.

— Тебе не стоит появляться там. 

— Ну, я еще не совсем идиот…

— Мы оба знаем, чем тебя могут выманить. 

— Нет. На этот раз — нет.

В кухне повисло молчание. 

— Рано или поздно тебе все равно придется… — начал было Клаус, но Холмс перебил его.

— Нет. Это вообще не твое дело. 

— Хорошо, — с оттенком безнадежности в голосе согласился Клаус. — Это действительно _твое_ дело. Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать для того, чтобы вы уехали раньше, чем они начнут обшаривать старушку-Европу.

— Час — это максимум, — с нажимом сказал Холмс. 

— Ок. Но перед отъездом ты сделаешь перевязку. И мне нужно показать Грегу, как делать их. 

— Нет! Я сам.

— Ты уже пробовал сам. Это кончилось тем, что ты сейчас здесь вместо того, чтобы ехать дальше. Я вернусь через двадцать минут. 

Лестрейд едва успел прикрыть дверь. 

Умывшись, он сначала заглянул к Холмсу. Тот, едва увидев его, отмахнулся: не сейчас. Лестрейд не стал спорить — голодный желудок давно напоминал о себе. Может, растворимый кофе и не следовало предлагать Холмсу, но ему самому этим утром он показался просто божественным. Щурясь от солнечных лучей, которые нахально лезли в глаза сквозь сломанные жалюзи, он с упоением доедал второй бутерброд с ветчиной и помидорами, когда пришел Клаус. На стол легла сигаретная пачка.

— В дорогу возьмешь. 

Клаус был сумрачен, не то что вчера. Лестрейд вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, — отозвался тот, запуская пальцы в бороду. — Разве что — если Майк достанет тебя, все равно дай ему еще один шанс. 

Лестрейд хмыкнул. 

— Ты знаешь, я терпеливый, — сказал он. 

— Я знаю, просто может понадобиться быть еще более терпеливым. Пойдем?

Рана Холмса, против ожиданий, имела вид не совсем уж пугающий. Воспаленный, припухший, но аккуратный шов спускался с левого плеча, преломлялся над самым соском и уползал под мышку. Выглядел он странно — так, как будто Холмса не просто задели ножом, а вставили его глубоко, да еще и повернули внутри. Возможно, удар был не один, Холмс и противник продолжали бороться? Тот повернулся к свету, и Лестрейд увидел на его спине два синяка. Слишком знакомо. Такие оставались после пуль, попавших в бронежилет. 

Расспрашивать он не стал — Холмс и так сидел как на иголках, с самой наипрезрительнейшей гримасой на лице. Вспомнилось, как Шерлок постоянно поддевал брата насчет набранного веса. По мнению Лестрейда, стесняться тут было нечего. На теле Холмса не было лишних складок, и выглядело оно куда приятней, чем, например, то же тело Шерлока до знакомства с Джоном — одни ребра. И — Лестрейд хмыкнул про себя — Холмс-старший даже телом доказывал преданность короне: вся грудь и плечи его были усыпаны мелкими веснушками.

Клаус бинтовал быстро и ловко. Было видно, что он сам не чужд медицине. Лестрейд следил за его движениями не особо, знал, что справится — у него всегда были высокие баллы за тесты по оказанию первой помощи. 

— Майк подскажет, если что, — бросил Клаус. — Главное — все делать вовремя. — Он перебросил Лестрейду баночку с бурой и очень вонючей мазью. — И даже если придется делать это в кустах у дороги - делайте. 

Холмс поморщился. 

— Все. — Клаус вытер полотенцем выступивший на спине и шее Холмса пот. — У вас двадцать минут. — И повернулся к Лестрейду: — Иди сделай бутерброды в дорогу. 

На этот раз за дверью заговорили на немецком, и понять ничего не получилось. Лестрейд быстро нарезал булочек и ветчины. В холодильнике нашлись еще огурцы и вареные яйца. А вот сигареты он взял не сразу, раздумывал. Отвык уже, и теперь поначалу с непривычки кружилась голова. Столько лет пытался отучиться. Стоило ли опять начинать? И все же решил, что пригодятся.

С Клаусом они больше не разговаривали, только пожали друг другу руки. Холмс и Клаус обошлись без рукопожатий, постояли несколько мгновений, смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Холмс резко повернулся и пошел вперед. 

За домиком для слуг в заборе была калитка, выходившая на тихую улицу. Прямо напротив нее их ожидал закрытый фургончик далеко не первой молодости. В таких обычно бывают холодильники – развозить продукцию с небольших ферм. Заглянув внутрь, Лестрейд понял, что не ошибся. Раньше здесь совершенно точно был холодильник, а после этого, судя по запаху, в фургончике возили свиней или коз. Сиденья в кузове отсутствовали, зато на полу лежало сложенное одеяло. Они быстро забрались внутрь, и фургончик тут же отъехал. Очередной этап приключений начался. 

Лестрейд постелил одеяло, и они уселись на него. Свет проникал внутрь только через щели в двери и перегородке между кузовом и водительским сиденьем. Фургончик страшно дребезжал, а еще постоянно подскакивал. Лестрейд чувствовал задницей каждый переход с одной скорости на другую. Да и в спину, несмотря на то, что было жарко, дуло. По счастью, в рюкзаке отыскался даже свитер. Холмс обвязал вокруг талии джинсовый пиджак. Так они и ехали несколько часов, как всегда, не говоря ни слова, почти не глядя друг на друга. 

Сколько точно — Лестрейд не смог бы сказать. Несколько раз фургончик останавливался. Один раз они прождали, пока он двинется, почти час. Давно хотелось в туалет, и уж тем более — размять ноги. В конце концов Лестрейд не выдержал, свернул свитер — положить под голову, и лег. Одеяло, в отличие от стен, пахло прилично. И даже еле слышно — духами. Наверное, водитель перепихивался на нем с какой-нибудь красоткой. 

Прошло всего несколько минут, и Холмс последовал примеру Лестрейда. Он казался очень утомленным, рыжие завитки на лбу взмокли. Должно быть, рана снова начала беспокоить. Лестрейд вспомнил, как Холмс и Клаус странно смотрели друг на друга перед отъездом. Как будто и в самом деле прощались навсегда. Утренний разговор настойчиво лез в голову. Но что он, простой инспектор, мог понимать в политике? Клаус и Холмс от него не особо скрывались, но даже названные имена Лестрейду не говорили ничего. И родного планшета не было под рукой, да и вряд ли Холмс позволил бы ему залезть в интернет. 

Мало-помалу дорога убаюкала его, и Лестрейд задремал. Проснулся он от голоса Холмса.

— Тома! — говорил тот. 

Лестрейд не сразу сообразил, что теперь это было его имя. 

— Быстрее, — сказал Холмс. — Идем. 

Дверь фургончика была открыта. Он стоял на безлюдной дороге, и вокруг не было ни души. Где-то вдалеке светилась огнями большая трасса, слышался шум машин. 

Схватив рюкзак, Лестрейд вылез из кузова и, бросив взгляд на пустую кабину, зашагал вслед за Холмсом. Они свернули на грунтовую дорогу, когда стало слышно, как фургончик завелся и уехал. Должно быть, водитель просто отходил отлить. 

По грунтовой дороге они шли минут двадцать и в конце концов вышли на большую трассу. Напротив, чуть подальше, светилась вывеска огромного супермаркета. Он был уже закрыт. Они прошли метров двести, когда трасса внезапно расширилась. Лестрейд поднял взгляд на указатель и увидел надписи на французском. Но читать их было некогда - Холмс тут же увел его на другую дорогу. Они прошли километра два, оказались на перекрестке и вновь свернули. Досюда огней уже не хватало, вскоре стало совсем темно, пришлось достать фонарик. 

С самого начала Холмс шел немного впереди, но здесь Лестрейд наконец нагнал его. Тот казался усталым, но все же куда менее напряженным, чем вчера. 

— Мы во Франции, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос. — В Эльзасе. Фургон уехал дальше… куда-нибудь. И если только нас кто-нибудь не подберет, что на этой дороге случится вряд ли, да и лучше бы не случилось, нам придется идти всю ночь. 

— Я все понял, — улыбнулся Лестрейд. — Идти всю ночь. 

Несмотря на эту отнюдь не завлекательную перспективу, после целого дня взаперти он чувствовал себя щенком, которого наконец ведут гулять. И слишком поздно вспомнил, что нарушил правило — не говорить.

Но Холмс, вопреки ожиданиям, не спешил отчитывать его. 

— Да, мы во Франции, — повторил он, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Лестрейду. — Мы во Франции, дорогой мсье Бернар. — И довольная, почти мальчишеская улыбка впервые на памяти Лестрейда осветила это вечно неприятное лицо.


	10. Chapter 10

Лестрейд никогда бы не подумал, что Холмс может быть таким дружелюбным. Однако Тот весь день разыгрывал из себя само очарование. Не для него, разумеется. Для водителей, с которыми сговаривался на стоянках и заправках. Он охотно садился на переднее сиденье, и после этого беседа лилась рекой. Тот словно всегда угадывал, какой вопрос следовало задать, чтобы разговор двигался безостановочно. Впрочем, конечно же, не угадывал. Делал выводы, как и Шерлок.

Сам Лестрейд так и остался по легенде немым. Один раз водитель попался из любопытных и слушал охотнее, чем говорил сам, и Холмс рассказал историю Бернара — был ученым, много лет жил в Италии, во время землетрясения оказался под развалинами обрушившегося здания, чудом выжил, но потерял способность говорить. Теперь живет на пенсию и путешествует. Вот, списался с одноклассником и пригласил его вместе посетить родные места. Лестрейд слушал с интересом — чего только Холмс не напридумывал. Или разработкой легенд занимался целый отдел? Не сам же Тот, в конце концов, фотографии в паспорта клеил. Наверняка для этого существовали специально обученные люди. 

Однако от образа Холмса, кропотливо вклеивающего фотографии в паспорта, Лестрейд не мог избавиться до самой ночи, пока они не оказались в хостеле в Шалоне. Ехали они странно. Сначала на перекладных добрались до Меца, потом - до окрестностей Нанси. После этого сделали крюк в сторону швейцарской границы далеко за Безансон и вернулись в окрестности Дижона. Бутерброды давно кончились, перекусить мало-мальски безопасной едой не получалось, а кофе, который Лестрейд успевал перехватить на заправках, был ужасным. К вечеру он напоминал себе уже не радостного щенка, а загнанную собаку и мечтал только об одном — найти подходящую поверхность, чтобы упасть. Он знал, что заснет сразу же, как только ее коснется. Радовало лишь то, что жара ощутимо пошла на убыль, температура даже в самый разгар дня явно не поднималась выше восьмидесяти. 

Холмс к вечеру становился все беспокойнее, словно не мог найти места, где приткнуться. Это напомнило Лестрейду, как мамина кошка бегала по всему дому перед родами. Может быть, Холмс ждал какого-то сообщения, куда именно направиться? Но еще с утра он выглядел как человек, который твердо знает, куда идет. 

Проанализировав поведение Холмса, он понял, что перелом случился около пяти часов вечера, на заправке за Безансоном. Должно быть, у Холмса все-таки был с собой мобильный, который он не афишировал. Или на заправке был wi-fi, и Холмс успел зайти в интернет в туалете. 

Наконец около одиннадцати вечера они добрались до своего пристанища. После чего Лестрейд бросился на поиски еды. Кругом все уже было закрыто, но ему повезло — он успел в Макдональдс и вернулся в хостел с пакетами, полными гамбургеров. Холмс, сидевший на кровати неподвижно, словно статуя, в ожидании перевязки, только скривился. Однако, когда Лестрейд пришел из душа, два гамбургера были съедены. Сам Холмс в этот момент доставал из рюкзака шприц. 

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Лестрейд получил уничтожающий. Разумеется, это должно было быть обезболивающее. Представить, что старший сидит на наркотиках после того, как приложил столько сил, чтобы избавить от них младшего, было сложновато. С другой стороны, это - Холмсы, от них всего можно ожидать.

Он проследил взглядом, как Тот вколол себе лекарство в левое плечо. Потом подумал: неужели Холмс не мог этим озаботиться заранее. Сам Лестрейд перекусил по дороге и теперь мечтал только об одном - постели. Но вместо этого придется ждать, когда обезболивающее подействует, чтобы перевязать Холмса. Лестрейд со вздохом завалился на свою кровать.

— Это вторая доза, — сказал вдруг Холмс тихо. 

Лестрейд с недоумением уставился на него. 

— Ты злишься, потому что я не сделал этого раньше, — заметил тот. — Это очевидно. 

Слышать «ты» от Холмса было очень непривычно. Лестрейд знал, что это только для конспирации, но не мог отделаться от иллюзии сближения. И еще: Тот говорил сейчас прямо как Шерлок, только намного мягче, и это сбивало с толку. Он пожал плечами, как бы говоря: ты не должен мне ничего объяснять. Забравшись в постель, он под одеялом обхватил руками колени, закрыл глаза. Его потряхивало. Как долго еще, подумал он. Как долго еще будет их носить.

— Если повезет, то завтра.

Лестрейд, не открывая глаз, кивнул. Все-таки, наверное, это не только дедукция. Магия. Волшебство. Ага, а Холмс наверняка учился в Хогвартсе, поэтому так преуспел. 

— Подействовало.

— Угу, — он сполз с кровати и сел рядом с Холмсом.

Тот стал расстегивать рубашку, но вдруг его пальцы дрогнули. Левая рука безвольно упала. Холмс сжал зубы и принялся расстегивать рубашку правой рукой, но у него получилось только с верхней пуговицей — петли были слишком тугие. 

— Можно, я?.. — Лестрейд потянулся к его рубашке, но, натолкнувшись на предостерегающий взгляд, отступил.

Однако выражение лица Холмса тут же смягчилось. Он молча кивнул и даже оперся на правую руку, слегка отклонившись назад так, чтобы Лестрейду было удобнее. 

Лестрейд помог ему снять и рубашку, и майку, которая была под ней. Дальше оказалось не так легко — бинт намертво пристал к телу. Придется размачивать. Лестрейд вспомнил, что в коридоре был автомат для питьевой воды.

— Не стоит, — сказал Холмс. — Он будет размокать слишком долго, мы оба хотим спать, и я бы предпочел не терять времени. 

Лестрейд открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать. 

— Я под обезболивающим, ты забыл? — напомнил Холмс с выражением лица «боже, неужели кто-то может быть таким идиотом?»

Кажется, насчет собственного терпения Лестрейд ошибся. Во всяком случае, на этот раз ему захотелось убить Холмса вот прямо сейчас. Еле сдерживая бешенство, он быстро смотал бинт до приклеившегося участка и резко дернул. Холмс вздрогнул и со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Бинт не отставал. Лестрейд рванул сильней. На этот раз Холмс не выдержал и издал короткий, полный боли стон. Выругавшись, Лестрейд перелез через свою кровать и пошел в коридор.

Бинт отходил медленно, по крошечным кусочкам. Некоторые приходилось соскребать пальцами прямо со шрама. Ковыряться в чужой ране… Лестрейд был противен сам себе. Время тянулось мучительно медленно. Минут через десять Холмса начала бить мелкая дрожь. Лестрейд разыскал свой свитер и накинул на вздрагивающие плечи, на несколько мгновений задержав на них ладони. Хотелось как-то помочь, согреть, но это было бы возможно с Салли или Джоном, и даже с Шерлоком, а этот Холмс был подобен гремучей змее, готовой развернуть свои кольца и напасть в любой момент. Лестрейд отпрянул, услышав что-то вроде сдавленного покашливания, но тут же заставил себя вернуться к процедуре. Неловкость неловкостью, а дело должно быть сделано. А уж что там по поводу его поведения думает Холмс, пусть остается на его совести. Не сбросил свитер — уже и то хорошо. 

Он смочил в очередной раз платок, поднес к ране и замер — под взглядом Холмса дрогнула рука. Но, против ожидания, тот смотрел не с раздражением или уничтожающим презрением, а с каким-то странным, почти жадным любопытством. Этот взгляд Лестрейд наблюдал у Шерлока, когда попадалось особо запутанное дело. Разнообразие, однако. На секунду он почувствовал себя диковинной зверушкой, случайно получившейся в ходе эксперимента. Теперь ее разглядывают, решая, оставить для размножения или забраковать. Впрочем, Холмс тут же сузил глаза, и Лестрейд не был уверен, что ему не почудилось.

Наконец рана была очищена от бинта и остатков мази. Шрам выглядел лучше, чем вчера. Обработав его, Лестрейд на секунду задержал на нем взгляд, прежде чем перевязывать. Какая же странная форма! 

— Ритуальный кинжал, — кашлянув, сказал Холмс таким тоном, как если бы пояснял что-то кому-то на светском приеме. — Причем из моей собственной витрины. 

Лестрейд воззрился на него, удивленный, что тот снизошел до объяснений. Но Холмс продолжил:  
— Меня не хотели убивать, всего лишь вывести из строя. Иначе бы метили сразу в сердце. Однако не учли того факта, что на меня не действует снотворное. 

Холмс замолчал, Лестрейд ожидал дальнейших пояснений, но тот, видимо, решил, что и так сказал слишком много. Выполнив свой медицинский долг, Лестрейд выключил свет и наконец забрался в постель. 

Сон пришел не сразу — мозг еще какое-то время обрабатывал информацию, выданную Холмсом. Снотворное — значит, как минимум покушался кто-то из собственных сотрудников. Холмс спал, этот кто-то подкрался к нему с кинжалом, короткая борьба… Лестрейд даже думать не хотел, что стало с неудавшимся убийцей. Шерлок как-то ранил саблей наемника-азиата, одного из лучших… тот едва дожил до утра. У старшего Холмса, судя по всему, боевые навыки тоже развиты не слабо.

Но не убить, а вывести из строя — почему? Где-то он противникам нужен, а где-то - нет? Этот кто-то, кто ранил его, не согласился бы убить, а вывести из строя было главной задачей? Или, будучи убитым, Холмс стал бы невинной жертвой, а цель — важнее, не только навредить, но и опорочить, как с Шерлоком? Слухи об отставке — насколько они соответствуют действительности? Если Холмса хотели бы уволить, ходили бы об этом слухи? Вряд ли те, в чьей компетенции его увольнение, делятся информацией. Значит, были люди, которые копали под него. И, вероятно, небезуспешно. Возможно, он препятствовал в продвижении какого-то проекта. Опорочив его в целом, противники бросят тень на все его решения, им будет легче добиться своего. 

Лестрейд вздохнул. Строить подобные догадки о Холмсе — все равно что тыкать пальцем в небо. Что за должность у Холмса вообще? Шерлок говорил: он сам — британское правительство. Может ли кто-то уволить британское правительство, которое даже на бумаге официально не существует? О котором, по сути, мало кто знает. Шерлок, конечно, та еще сволочь порой, но вряд ли он кричит такое о Майкрофте на каждом углу. Значит, «уволить» в данном случае означает нечто другое. Перестать воспринимать всерьез? В любом случае Холмс не один. Скорее, существует группа людей, принимающих ключевые решения. Человек семь-десять, например. Даже если Холмс благодаря уму там самый влиятельный, упади его репутация в глазах большинства, вряд ли кто-то осмелится встать на его сторону.

Последние годы уже были для него не слишком благоприятными. Истории с Шерлоком, Мориарти, Магнуссен… Каждый раз оправляться все труднее. Возможно, сейчас благоприятный момент добить его. Отсюда эти слухи — попытка воздействовать психологически на Холмса, ослабить влияние. Связан ли с заговором против Холмса взрыв на Пэлл-Мэлл?

К счастью, на этом моменте Лестрейда все-таки сморил сон. Снились ему какие-то землеройки, которые бесконечно пытались разрыть один и тот же холм. Лестрейд все ждал, что он осыпется, но этого не происходило. Землеройки застревали в земле, издыхали там, гнили, становились новой землей. 

Проснулся он оттого, что его разбудил Холмс. Он сидел на своей постели, уже собранный и одетый, и ожесточенно бил по клавиатуре ноута. 

Лестрейд потянулся, радуясь солнечному дню, и вдруг замер: Холмс печатал только одной рукой. Холмс в ответ на его взгляд не поднял даже головы.

— Да, левая не работает, — спокойно подтвердил он.


	11. Chapter 11

— Как не работает?

Лестрейд от неожиданности даже забыл шорты натянуть, так и остался сидеть на кровати в трусах. 

Холмс неопределенно повел плечом.

— Инсульт? — обалдело уточнил Лестрейд. 

Холмс промолчал, не поднимая головы.

— Посмотрите на меня. 

— Тома, говори по-французски! — сердито сказал Холмс. Но все-таки поднял взгляд. 

Лестрейд вгляделся в него. Глаза Холмса казались ясными. 

— Что еще? — спросил Лестрейд, игнорируя приказ. — Слабость? Головная боль? Головокружение? Нарушение речи? Зрение ухудшилось? 

— Головная боль, — раздраженно ответил Холмс. — Была. Вчера.

— Улыбнитесь. 

Холмс покорно выполнил требуемое. Улыбочка вышла так себе, детей в зоопарке пугать, но асимметрии Лестрейд не нашел. 

— Руку поднимите, глаза закройте.

Холмс оторвал правую руку от ноутбука и поднял ее на уровень глаз Лестрейда. Она не дрожала, напротив, казалась такой твердой, что хоть сейчас отправляй Холмса в тир. Лестрейд позволил себе дотронуться до его пальцев. Они были ледяными. Холмс вздрогнул, но глаз не открыл. 

— С координацией все в порядке. Но нужен врач, чтобы определить точно, инсульт это или нет. 

Лестрейд вспомнил наконец, в каком он виде, и потянулся за шортами. 

Холмс посмотрел на него с вселенской усталостью. Потом развернул к нему экран ноутбука. Лестрейд прочел статью о медицине во Франции и выругался. Конечно же, у Холмса сейчас французский паспорт, но вряд ли к нему прилагается страховка. Так его в два счета раскроют. 

Лестрейд натянул майку, продолжая вглядываться в Холмса. Охренеть просто. Особенно если учесть, что головная боль и паралич могут быть не только симптомами, но и предвестниками инсульта. Что если Холмс загнется у него на руках прямо на трассе? При каких еще заболеваниях бывает паралич? Лестрейд вспомнил, как Холмс стал расстегивать рубашку и рука вдруг повисла. Наверное, поэтому его так и колотило, что он сразу понял — все это серьезно. А он, Лестрейд, списал невозможность двигать рукой на нечувствительность от слишком большой дозы обезболивающего. Но оно же не очень-то и подействовало. Стоп! Где-то он такое уже видел. 

Холмс казался полностью погруженным в ноутбук. 

— Обезболивающее, — сказал Лестрейд. — Вы вкалывали его сегодня? 

— Разумеется. 

— Сколько доз?

— Две.

— А вчера? До того, как вкололи две дозы здесь, еще вкалывали? 

— На каждой стоянке.

— Вы шутите! 

— Конечно же нет. С обезболивающим у меня… к сожалению, такая же проблема, что со снотворным. Клаус подобрал мне то, что действовало на меня лучше всего, но и оно теперь оказывает очень слабое воздействие. 

— Холмс, вы идиот! — простонал Лестрейд. — Ваша рука — реакция на передозировку.

— С чего вы так решили? — проигнорировав оскорбление, после небольшой паузы спросил тот. 

— Моей маме делали операцию, и врач ошибся с дозировкой. У нее потом отнялись ноги на целый месяц. 

Холмс на несколько минут ушел в себя. Потом снова застучал по клавиатуре. Лестрейд терпеливо ждал. Наконец тот поднял голову:   
— Пожалуй, я склонен с вами согласиться. Утром мне показалось, что к руке возвращается чувствительность. Позднее я списал это на то, что тогда еще не полностью проснулся. 

— Вот видите, — чувствуя себя так, будто ему только отменили смертный приговор, воскликнул Лестрейд. — Попробуйте обойтись без обезболивающего сегодня.

— Боюсь, это невозможно. У меня очень низкий болевой порог, — пояснил Холмс, — я попросту не смогу работать. — Он помолчал. — К сожалению, в первый раз рана обрабатывалась наскоро. Она загноилась, и Клаусу пришлось вскрывать ее. 

Лестрейд кивнул. 

— Один день. Вы сказали, что сегодня мы в дороге. Это не требует умственной работы. Я — рядом, и всегда могу вас поддержать.

— Вы… — Холмс скривился. — Как я могу положиться на вас, если вы все время забываете о такой простой вещи, как легенда?! Если вы приказы не воспринимаете всерьез!

— Я не сказал никому ни слова за пределами этой комнаты, и сейчас говорю тихо, — запротестовал Лестрейд. Он перешел на французский: — И я знаю, что ты уже исследовал комнату на предмет камер и прослушки. Кроме нас здесь только молодежь, а они ходят так шумно, да и пол в коридоре так скрипит, что попробуй кто подойти к нашей двери, я бы это услышал. И ты заказывал номер сам, заранее, ты бы не заказал его в ненадежном месте. 

— Всегда может что-то остаться незамеченным. 

— Я не сделаю ни движения против твоей воли, — пообещал Лестрейд. — И мой французский достаточно хорош для того, чтобы в случае чего объясниться с водителями. Если, конечно, ты не успеешь им рассказать, что я — немой, — хмыкнул он. 

Холмс устало захлопнул ноутбук:   
— Хорошо. Когда мы выйдем на трассу, я скажу, куда мы направляемся. Если я не смогу действовать, тебе придется взять все на себя. 

— Отлично. Только не зови меня Тома. Второе имя, Жозеф, подходит к моему детскому прозвищу — Жожо. Вряд ли о нем есть что-то в моем досье. 

— Почему Жожо? — недоуменно спросил Холмс. 

— Понятия не имею. Так меня называл друг детства, здесь, во Франции, он давно умер. 

Прежде чем ответить, Холмс смотрел на него несколько минут, и Лестрейд снова почувствовал себя зверушкой. Но потом Холмс кивнул. 

— Приемлемо, — сказал он. 

Лестрейд еще никогда не ездил такими идиотскими маршрутами. Но Холмс был прав, не пользуясь общественным транспортом. Технологии распознавания лиц применялись уже кое-где в полиции. Кто знает, может быть, что-то внедрено и в здешних аэропортах, и на вокзалах. Темные очки и банданы, которые были сейчас на них, конечно, затрудняли опознание. А могли, в зависимости от ракурса, при котором попадаешь в поле зрения камеры, и не затруднить. 

Сегодня они продвигались быстрее. Придерживаясь направления на Марсель, следовали по дорогам вдоль скоростных трасс, привычно ловили одну машину за другой. Подбирали здесь пассажиров охотнее, чем на севере, — видимо, боялись меньше, чем на пустынных трассах в малонаселенных районах. Холмс страдал заметно, хотя и пытался это скрыть. Пот тек с него ручьями, несколько раз он явно был на грани обморока. Его тошнило, он не мог есть, и Лестрейд за весь день так и не смог заставить его проглотить ни кусочка. На обед они завернули во вполне человеческое кафе в городке Шабей за Валансом, и Лестрейд чувствовал себя последней скотиной, уминая пиццу с ветчиной. Ему самому, кажется, ничто не могло испортить аппетит. Когда они ловили машину на выезде, Холмс выпросил у Лестрейда рюкзак и кулем осел на него. Потом, уже в машине, Лестрейду показалось, что у Холмса стоят слезы в глазах, но, может, это была всего лишь игра света и тени. 

В этот раз отмалчивался Холмс. Впрочем, Лестрейд по своей работе привык слушать и умел это делать, так что его общение с водителями было и приятным, и интересным. Кроме того, он был счастлив оторваться за все предыдущие дни. Между сменами машин он проглядывал карту, выданную ему Холмсом, и привычка запоминать не подвела его ни разу. Ориентировался он легко, договаривался умело и в целом к вечеру был очень доволен собой. 

О том, в каком чудовищном напряжении он пробыл весь день, Лестрейд понял только на заправке за Авиньоном, где они оказались в десятом часу. Он сам чуть не заплакал, когда увидел, как Холмс шевелит рукой. 

Ночевали они в отельчике типа жит в одной из ближайших деревень, белом домике с синими ставнями. На общей кухне стояла микроволновка, и, затолкав Холмса в спальню, Лестрейд пошел греть пиццу, которой запасся в количествах очень даже немалых. На диванчике за выступом стены сидела парочка, по виду — студенты на каникулах, оба загорелые и белобрысые. Они закидывались пивом и увлеченно целовались. Лестрейда весело поприветствовали, но от занимательного занятия не оторвались. Он отвернулся и прислонился затылком к стене. 

Они молоды, беспечны и счастливы, потому что еще ничего не знают про жизнь. Им кажется, что все впереди, что любовь — это самое главное, и что если она есть, больше не будет никаких проблем. У них, конечно же, сейчас случится жаркий секс, а завтра они со своими рюкзаками поедут к морю, валяться на пляже и стаптывать обувь на мостовых маленьких городков, а вечером снова пить пиво в каком-нибудь жите и целоваться. Они, разумеется, не планируют свой маршрут, не боятся ночевок в дороге и злых людей, а еще в душе обязательно смеются над такими глубокими стариками, как он. Им кажется, что старики все усложняют, именно поэтому романтика, море, пиво и секс — не для них. Впрочем, может, они и правы. Он, Лестрейд, например, все усложнил еще в молодости, когда по кой-то черт решил, что сможет изменить мир. Поэтому у него свой секс — сейчас он пойдет долго и вдумчиво трахаться с перевязкой Холмса. И если повезет — обойдется потом без соответствующих «эротических» снов. 

Вернувшись, он, однако, обнаружил, что Холмс уже спит. В этот раз у них был номер куда приличней, но зато одна кровать на двоих. Лестрейд поставил пиццу на тумбочку, присел рядом с Холмсом и минут пять еще раздумывал — будить, не будить… Холмс достаточно настрадался днем, может, если пропустить одну перевязку, то ничего? Перед этим они тоже сутки пропустили, и вроде все в порядке. В конце концов он поставил выданный хозяином будильник на полшестого, разделся, нырнул под покрывало, перевернулся на левый бок и почти сразу же уснул.


	12. Chapter 12

Проснулся он еще до будильника. Не закрыл вчера окно, и теперь легкий ветерок раздувал рыжие занавески, сквозь которые в лицо нагло лезли солнечные лучи. Лестрейд сел на постели. Холмс лежал совсем близко, уткнувшись лбом ему в бедро. Лестрейд принялся разглядывать его лицо. Сейчас, безмятежное, к тому же подсвеченное оранжевым покрывалом, оно, хоть и утомленное, казалось почти красивым. Его не портил даже выдающийся нос. Пожалуй, наоборот, он придавал ему шарма, делал запоминающимся. А ведь в молодости, возможно, кто-то и влюблялся в него, подумалось Лестрейду. Может, и сейчас какая-нибудь секретарша по нему сохнет. Человеческая любовь - такая штука, что никакое ни физическое, ни моральное уродство ей не помеха. Кроме того, в Холмсе вполне себе есть то, чем можно восхищаться — ум. Джон ведь тоже когда-то подсел на Шерлока именно из-за ума. И даже в первый же вечер знакомства человека ради него убил. 

Холмс вдруг открыл глаза, на несколько секунд сфокусировал взгляд на Лестрейде, затем резко подтянулся и сел. 

Потом кинул взгляд на будильник и хмуро скомандовал:  
— Выходим через пятнадцать минут.

Завтракали уже практически на ходу. Холмс выглядел бодрее вчерашнего и вовсю двигал рукой. Лестрейду даже казалось, что больше обычного — наверное, просто тому важно было подтверждать себе, что все прошло. Обогнув дом, окруженный оливковыми деревьями, они прошли мимо большого, ухоженного сада с теплицами и вышли на открытое пространство. Лестрейд присвистнул. 

— Охренеть, — вырвалось у него.

Холмс остановился.

— Вот как-то так, инспектор, — сказал он. 

Они находились на вершине небольшого холма. Вдалеке справа к белым домикам с бурыми крышами под разными углами спускались аккуратные зеленые заплатки виноградников, окаймленные полосками ослепительно-желтых подсолнухов, а прямо из-под ног убегало вниз маковое поле. 

— Наша цель недалеко?

— Нет, придется еще и проехать, и пройти, — ответил Холмс на удивление мягко. — Но я обещаю вам — там тоже будет на что посмотреть. А сейчас надо поторопиться.

«Кто ты, и куда ты дел моего Холмса? — думал Лестрейд, спускаясь с холма. — Или все _это_ так действует?»

Через час они вышли на пустынную дорогу. Холмс то и дело оглядывался и наконец совсем остановился. Посмотрел на Лестрейда и отвернулся. 

— Что-то случилось, так?

Холмс не отвечал. 

Лестрейду подумалось вдруг, какая же пропасть была между этим Холмсом, с загорелым лицом и руками, в нестиранной второй день рубашке и бандане, - и Холмсом в Англии, застегнутым на все пуговицы, с неизменным зонтиком. Тем Холмсом, который до смерти напугал его в первую встречу. Он не был уверен, что не хотел бы сейчас, чтобы вернулся тот Холмс. Тому Холмсу явно мало что могло угрожать.

— Возможно, вам придется вернуться в Англию прямо сегодня, — сказал наконец Холмс с заметным усилием.

— Почему? — изумился Лестрейд. Он и сам не знал, с чего вдруг настроился на долгое путешествие. Но… отпуск до шестого, да и Клаус говорил про час икс. С какого-то перепугу он был уверен, что останется с Холмсом до этого времени. Оказывается, нет. 

Ответить Холмс не успел. На дороге появилась машина. Вскоре около них остановился белый ситроен с открытым верхом. Из него вышла блондинка лет пятидесяти с короткой стрижкой. Тени под ее глазами делали их просто огромными. 

— Колесо спустило на выезде, — пояснила она, обращаясь к Холмсу. — Боже, Майк… — Она оглянулась на Лестрейда. 

— Жозеф. Одетт, — представил Холмс. 

Одетт кивнула. Потом перегнулась через дверцу и полезла в оставленную на сиденье сумочку. В ее руках оказались ключи. 

— Вот этот — от парадной, этот — от задней двери. Сейчас там должно быть незаперто — Анн убиралась с утра. Сколько дней тебе нужно, Майк? Я скажу, чтоб не приходила. 

— Десять максимум. 

— Ну, он в любом случае весь твой. То есть не весь. Во второй половине живут жильцы — на прошлой неделе поселила парочку испанских красавцев. Они приезжают второй год подряд. Я решила, что если дом будет совсем пустовать, это будет подозрительно, — несколько виновато пояснила она. — Так что во второй половине всегда жильцы. В любом случае, они не должны вам помешать. Звукоизоляция там хорошая. 

Холмс кивнул, сердитым он не выглядел — по-видимому, соседи действительно не мешали его планам.

— Продукты будет привозить Насержи. У него велосипед с прицепом. Список шли по тому же адресу. Она знает?

— Нет. 

Одетт посмотрела на него пристально, потом понимающе кивнула:  
— Пожалуй, прогуляюсь я кое-куда в выходные, давно я там не была. 

Холмс хотел было заговорить, но Одетт его перебила.

— Знаю-знаю, — сказала она. — Быть осторожной, помнить, что за моей спиной миллионы невинных жертв, и так далее. Уж будь спокоен, не в моих правилах свою шкурку подставлять.

Она забралась в автомобиль и весело помахала рукой:   
— Пока-пока! 

Ситроен тронулся с места и через минуту скрылся за деревьями. 

— Не сейчас, — предупредил Холмс и, повернувшись, продолжил путь. 

Почему-то Лестрейд представлял себе беленький домик, наподобие того, в котором они ночевали. Серому и страшному коттеджу, куда они пришли сейчас, было непонятно сколько сотен лет. Правда, окружавшие его деревья, в основном дубы, несколько скрадывали впечатление. Да и внутри он оказался вполне уютным. Кухня и большая гостиная располагались на первом этаже, две спальни и маленькая гостиная — на втором. 

Пара часов ушла на то, чтобы обследовать дом на предмет жучков и камер. То ли Холмс перестал доверять детектору, то ли параноил больше обычного. Но ничего подозрительного они не нашли. После перевязки решили выпить кофе, благо на кухне отыскалась даже кофемашинка, а в холодильнике — молоко. 

Лестрейд не ожидал, что Холмс разговорится сам, без вопросов, однако, когда он приканчивал вторую чашку капучино, тот вдруг сказал:   
— Полагаю, я задолжал вам объяснения. 

— Да, было бы неплохо, — хмыкнул Лестрейд.

Холмс отставил свою почти нетронутую чашку, сложил пальцы домиком. 

— Через десять дней в Швейцарии должны быть очень важные переговоры. От того, появлюсь ли я на них, с какими документами и в каком качестве, зависит будущее нашей страны в некоем весьма могущественном альянсе: будет ли Британия играть в нем роль шестерки при понятно какой державе или станет одним из главных членов, принимающих ключевые решения. Ночью того дня, когда я обратился к вам, мой секретарь попытался вывести меня из строя. Я принял решение уехать из страны до переговоров. Мне удалось направить противника по ложному следу, по крайней мере, на какое-то время, обезопасить родителей и Шерлока с Джоном и его семьей.

— Значит, через десять дней вы должны будете отправиться в Швейцарию?

— Да. Тогда это будет более безопасно. 

— Почему?

— Шерлок сейчас работает в паре с одним из лучших хакеров мира, чтобы найти доказательства против наших врагов.

— Значит, вы их знаете…

— Разумеется. 

— Но не знаете всех сообщников.

— Конечно же нет. 

— Вас может кто-то заменить на этих переговорах?

— Теоретически — да, меня заменят в случае моего отсутствия, практически — нет.

— То есть если вы не появитесь на переговорах, это будет провал не только Британии, но и лично ваш провал? 

— Да, — сказал Холмс не слишком охотно.

— Почему именно я?

— Все мои люди так или иначе известны. Либо…

— Либо они могут оказаться предателями, — закончил Лестрейд. 

— Да. 

— Почему вырубился свет, когда вы пришли?

— Нужно было отключить систему видеонаблюдения. 

— Ясно. Вы сказали, что вас не хотели убивать, просто вывести из строя. Ваши противники делают все, чтобы дискредитировать вас. То есть, по большому счету, ваша жизнь вне опасности?

— Нет. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что пока я жив, я представляю собой угрозу.

— Даже в случае, если они смогут организовать ваш провал?

— В любом случае. 

Лестрейд устало откинулся на плетеную спинку. Все это слишком напоминало допрос. 

— Значит, сейчас у вас доказательств недостаточно? — спросил он.

— Нет.

— Свидетельство нападавшего на вас использовать нельзя?

Конечно, он знал, какой получит ответ.

— К сожалению, — Холмс неприятно поджал губы, — допросить его не представлялось возможным.

Лестрейд сглотнул. 

— Ладно. Это ваше дело. Причину, по которой вы меня выбрали, вы объяснили. Но не объяснили, для чего. Какие у меня функции?

— Кроме функций телохранителя — никаких. 

Лестрейд хмыкнул.

— Телохранитель из меня… 

— Вы знали французский, а мне мог понадобиться связной. 

— Ага, — Лестрейд вдруг взбеленился. — Я знал французский, и вы поэтому половину нашего пути по Франции запрещали мне говорить. Придумали эту фигню про немого. Мой французский лучше вашего — я до пяти лет жил в Лотарингии, и потом в школе меня дразнили за мой правильный английский, потому что я его с учительницей учил… И вы знали об этом все время, не могли не знать… И если уж кто из нас двоих был менее подозрительным, так это я. Так какого черта вы не позволяли мне говорить?! Вы у нас, безусловно, мастер менять личности — ок, но я под прикрытием тоже наработался в молодости до черта и смею вас уверить, навыков не потерял! Ведь не было никакой необходимости так издеваться надо мной!

Холмс поморщился. Он сосредоточенно смотрел в пол, раздумывая о чем-то. Лестрейд махнул рукой и пошел из кухни.

Но Тот вдруг ответил.

— У меня болела голова, — тихо сказал Холмс. 

— Что?!

— У меня очень болела голова, — повторил Тот. 

Лестрейд не помнил, как оказался рядом. Он махом схватил Холмса за шею и припер к стене, не уверенный, что еще и не приподнял его над полом. Но, видимо, нажал на больное плечо — у Того вырвался стон, почти вопль. 

Немного отрезвленный, Лестрейд отступил. 

— Вы понимаете, что вы делаете? — спросил он. — Не будь вы ранены и больны, я бы избил вас сейчас. Вы бы даже пощечиной не обошлись.

Он прошел мимо бледного как полотно Холмса и, хлопнув задней дверью коттеджа, вылетел в сад.


	13. Chapter 13

Сад был странный. У самого дома — очень заброшенный, просто находка для киллера, собирающегося засесть в засаду. Кусты малины сплелись так тесно, что сойти с узкой, вырубленной в них дорожки было чревато полным набором неприятностей — от колючек и заноз до разорванных штанов. Над всем этим царили яблоневые деревья. На некоторых еще сквозь вполне густую листву можно было различить мелкие сухие яблочки, поклеванные птицами, но большинство уже явно не плодоносили, лишь тянули в разные стороны узловатые трухлявые ветви, как будто просили о помощи, сами не зная о какой. 

Лестрейд прошел по дорожке вглубь и наткнулся на лавочку. Она казалась вполне цивилизованной, да и кусты отстояли от нее на полметра. Только спинки у лавочки не было, и Лестрейд, опустившись на нее, мгновенно пожалел, что ушел сейчас из дома. Спина просто разламывалась. Насколько же он устал! 

И Этот! Подумать только! Так издеваться над ним всего лишь потому, что у него болела голова?! Он что, не мог сразу сказать? Просто по-человечески? Неужели бы он, Лестрейд, не понял? 

Он вспомнил, как вокруг него, если у него болела голова, ходили в родном отделе. Благодаря Салли это становилось известно сразу же, и шум стихал словно по волшебству. Вначале ему не нравилось, что с ним носятся, но потом он понял все преимущества. Иной раз мог и поморщиться специально, чтобы оставили в покое. 

Да, наверное, Холмс просто не понимает таких простых вещей. Как Шерлок. Пока не появился Джон, Шерлок вообще в обычных отношениях ничего не понимал, а потом научился. Старший Холмс, похоже, такой же… недоразвитый. А с другой стороны, что он сам вдруг вскипятился? Это всего лишь работа под прикрытием, как любая другая. Будь рядом с ним другое начальство, например, тот же Джонсон, разве стал бы он, Лестрейд, вопросы задавать, нарушать субординацию, подвергать сомнению приказы? Правда, тогда, скорее всего, его бы посвятили во все детали. Но ведь и уровень их операций — совсем не уровень Холмса. Если Холмс действительно британское правительство, конечно, для него просто немыслимо раскрывать план. В таком случае, если бы они прокололись и его бы, Лестрейда, по-настоящему схватили в Кельне, Холмс банально бы не смог уже приехать в Прованс, кроме того, подверглись бы опасности все его сообщники, Клаус, Одетт. 

Так что если кто из них придурок, то это он сам. Требует от Холмса непонятно чего. Прямо-таки большой и чистой любви. Как минимум дружбы. Перепутал с Шерлоком? Да ведь и от Шерлока не требовал ничего, старался принять таким, как есть, мирил со всем своим отделом, прикрывал. Получается, от старшего требует даже большего. Как будто Холмс что-то должен ему. Отчитываться, оправдываться. А Холмс и оправдывается.

Лестрейд вдруг с удивлением понял, что тот действительно шел ему навстречу. Даже часть плана рассказал, хотя мог бы, и вполне имел право, не делать этого. И про больную голову признался. Это было уже совсем странным. Или, может, голова у Холмса болит часто, и это такой способ на будущее предупредить? А он повел себя как полный идиот. Не только ничего не заметил, но и набросился. И даже пригрозил — начальству, и какому начальству! — рукоприкладством. 

Он вскочил с лавочки и пошел в дом. Холмс сидел в кресле в маленькой гостиной второго этажа и что-то читал с экрана ноутбука. Головы он не поднял. Лестрейд опустился в кресло напротив. 

— Простите. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — покаянно сказал он. — Я не должен был ничего требовать от вас, оспаривать ваши приказы, тем более поднимать на вас руку. Этого больше не повторится, обещаю. Буду делать все, что вы прикажете. Я вас не подведу. 

Холмс ответил не сразу. Сначала медленно закрыл ноутбук, потом на его крышке соединил пальцы домиком. 

Лестрейд ждал. Он вполне был настроен на что-то холодное и уничтожающее, в конце концов, не девочка и сам виноват. 

— Очень хорошо, — отозвался наконец Холмс. И замолчал. 

— Что хорошо? — решился уточнить Лестрейд. 

— Хорошо, что вы это понимаете. 

И снова ушел в себя. 

Лестрейд посидел еще минут пять. Потом подумал, что Холмсу явно не до него, и решил действовать самостоятельно:  
— Если не будет никаких приказаний, я тогда осмотрю сад и окрестности. Мистер Холмс? 

Тот кивнул. Лестрейд сделал шаг к лестнице.

— Лионель, — сказал Холмс.

— Что?

— По паспорту меня зовут Лионель. Мы с вами хорошие друзья, если вы помните. 

— Лионель, — попробовал Лестрейд. — Лионель. 

Холмс, которого он явно отвлекал от чего-то важного, раздраженно пожал плечами:   
— Не нравится — можете сократить. До Лиона, Леона — как вам угодно. 

— Не знаю. Майкрофт мне нравилось больше.

«Майкрофт» и вправду звучало очень хорошо. Загадочно. Основательно. «Мое чего-то там». Лестрейд вообще любил старинные имена. В те времена все имело значение. Он поймал удивленный взгляд Холмса. 

— Сомневаюсь. «Майкрофт» никому не нравится, — пояснил тот. 

— Даже вам? — Он не дождался ответа и упрямо сказал: — Мне нравится. Что оно означает? 

— Ты, кажется, собирался обеспечивать нашу безопасность, Жожо…

— Ладно, Лионель. 

Холмс в своем духе сделал выпроваживающий жест. Надо будет прочитать ему лекцию, подумал Лестрейд, сбегая вниз, чтобы не вел себя так на первом этаже. Окна здесь были подозрительно низки.

За садом располагались огород и грядки с травами. По левую руку в упор к забору стоял каменный сарайчик с двумя дверьми и двумя же крошечными окошками. Лестрейд попеременно открыл одну и другую — внутри было сено, во второй части, побольше, у входа стояли еще и садовые инструменты. В правом углу в глухом каменном заборе была калитка. Лестрейд толкнул ее, и у него захватило дух — от калитки к роще на холме убегало лавандовое поле. Он пошел вдоль него, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы полюбоваться мелкими сиреневыми цветами, один раз даже присел, зарылся в куст лицом. Лаванда пахла резко, но приятно, и было удивительно, что он никогда ее не видел так близко. Помнится, Элизабет одно время носилась с подушечками от бессонницы, набивала их разными травами, в том числе лавандой, и подсовывала ему, а он их отчего-то терпеть не мог. Может быть, потому что глупо требовать от подушки, чтобы она тебя успокоила, если ты только что имел на работе дело с тем, о чем даже не можешь заговорить.

Вскоре поле кончилось, за ним потянулись луга. Через полчаса Лестрейд дошел до трассы, за ней был обрыв, а внизу — море. Он отыскал взглядом минимум две тропинки, но спускаться не стал, посидел немного на нагретом камне, полюбовался лазурной гладью. Погода стояла просто замечательная — ветра не было, но и не палило. Необычно красная скала сплошь была покрыта цветами, среди прочих Лестрейд отыскал ромашки, сорвал одну, отрывая один лепесток за другим — любит-не любит. Вышло – любит. Кто, правда, он и понятия не имел. Такого покоя, безмятежности он не чувствовал очень давно, пожалуй, и вправду стоило покинуть офис ради вот этого. В следующий раз надо настоять, чтобы и Холмс спустился вместе с ним. Ему здесь побыть тоже не помешает.

Лестрейд усмехнулся, вспоминая недавнюю свою эскападу и примирение. Заглаживал косяк, а накосячил, похоже, еще больше. С какой-то стати стал спрашивать значение имени Холмса. Близкие друзья должны все знать друг о друге. По сценарию они близкие друзья. А в жизни — почти враги. И это… обидно? А если задуматься, хотел бы он такого друга, как Майкрофт Холмс? Тот вообще умеет дружить? Эта ледяная глыба, всегда стоящая выше мира, не признающая ни одной слабости, умеет дружить? Шерлок вот умеет, убить за друга готов. Что уж там было у Магнуссена на Джона, но Шерлок это явно критичным не считал. А Майкрофт? Умеет он так? Да и надо ли? Но он всегда где-то на страже Шерлока, всегда рядом, и сколько раз это выручало и его, Лестрейда, на самом-то деле. С Шерлоком ведь недолго попасть в беду… Правда, с Майкрофтом теперь - тоже. 

С Лионелем, поправил он сам себя. И, пожалуй, уже лучше вернуться. А то от Хо… Лионеля ему еще и попадет. Да и вообще, наверное, не стоит так надолго уходить. Все-таки его сегодня в телохранители произвели. Обратный путь, однако, дался ему не так легко. Должно быть, усталость от дороги вся разом навалилась теперь, когда представилась возможность наконец расслабиться. Закрыв калитку, Лестрейд почувствовал себя ужасно утомленным. Он вспомнил про лавку, и про отсутствие у нее спинки - тоже, прошелся между грядок и открыл дверь в сарайчик. Сено… такое мягкое. На пару минут… 

Он лег на него и раскинул руки, втягивая успокаивающий, почти забытый запах. На секундочку прикрыл глаза и… 

Проснулся Лестрейд от непонятных резких звуков. Он подскочил и замер, пытаясь сориентироваться в полной темноте. Звуки, по всей видимости, шли из-за стены — между двумя частями сарайчика была обыкновенная деревянная перегородка. И напоминали они… черт!

Лестрейд почувствовал, как мигом заполыхало лицо. 

За стеной трахались. Сильно. Бешено. Стоны то и дело перекрывали друг друга, и оба голоса были мужские. Соседи, конечно же, вспомнил он. 

А еще — на улице темно. Дверь предательски заскрипела, но Лестрейду было все равно. Он даже не брался подсчитывать, сколько часов уже к этому моменту отсутствовал. Одно было совершенно ясно — Холмс его убьет.


	14. Chapter 14

Подойдя к дому, Лестрейд с облегчением увидел свет не только в комнате на втором этаже, но и внизу, за дверью. Он дернул за ручку, но дверь не открылась. Конечно же, Холмс должен был запереться. Лестрейд обошел коттедж, но и парадная дверь не поддалась. Он прислонился к ней лбом и, погладив пальцами латунное кольцо-стучалку, минуту постоял так, оттягивая неизбежное. Дом был окутан покоем и тишиной, высоко в небе торжественно плыл огромный шар луны, далеко в деревне заливисто, но дружелюбно тявкала собака. Так хорошо, так правильно. Почему всегда все получается неправильно у него? 

Лестрейд решительно взялся за кольцо и постучал. Почти тут же внутри дома послышались шаги, лестница внизу жалобно заскрипела. Потом все звуки замерли.

— Это я, — негромко сказал Лестрейд. 

Дверь распахнулась. Холмс, опустив что-то в карман халата, отступил вглубь. 

— Что ж, ты выспался, — едва взглянув на Лестрейда, равнодушно бросил он. — Ужин на плите. Поговорим через тридцать минут. 

Лестрейд проводил взглядом чересчур прямую спину и вошел в кухню. Судя по реакции Холмса на его приход, разговор должен быть многообещающим. Лестрейд устало опустился на стул. Лучше бы уж Холмс поджимал губы и отпускал уничижительные комментарии. Впрочем, все это, возможно, еще предстоит. 

В сковородке на плите оказались умопомрачительно пахнущее мясо и не менее умопомрачительно пахнущие овощи. Но Лестрейду кусок в горло не полез. Тем более, судя по очисткам в помойке, Холмс приготовил еду сам. В другое время Лестрейд в очередной раз удивился бы еще одному обнаруженному таланту и порадовался бы, что ему не придется готовить самому, но сейчас подобный бонус казался слишком незаслуженным. Он сделал себе кофе и очень медленно выпил его, растягивая каждый глоток. Потом бросил взгляд на часы — оставалось еще почти пятнадцать минут. Не выдержав, Лестрейд поднялся наверх и, не глядя на сидящего с ноутбуком в кресле Холмса, вошел в свою комнату. Нетронутая сигаретная пачка лежала в кармане рюкзака. 

На улице его немного отпустило. Он вышел в сад и, закурив, пошел по направлению к лавочке. И замер, услышав за кустами голоса. Конечно, опять соседи!

— Ми амор, — протяжно, сладко выдохнул один. Это его, наверное, сейчас трахали.

— Ми вида, — голос, наполненный пронзительной тоской, явно принадлежал мужчине постарше. 

Оба слова входили в испанский словарный запас Лестрейда, состоявший аж из пяти слов. Сразу сложилась картинка — оба любовника женаты и приезжают сюда раз в год, чтоб побыть на свободе друг с другом в единственно доступные пару недель. Вздохнув, он вернулся к парадному крыльцу и сел на ступеньку. К геям он относился ни хорошо, ни плохо, никак. А единственный его собственный сексуальный опыт с мужчинами состоял в том, что в 17 лет ему как-то отдрочил друг. 

В тот вечер они поперлись в клуб снять пару девчонок, и вскоре одна из них вполне себе успешно прыгала на члене Лестрейда на лавке на заднем дворе, а он в восторге от новой подружки мял под майкой ее упругие груди. Непритворные томные стоны возбуждали до звездочек в голове, и Лестрейд чувствовал, что не продержится долго, когда во двор выбежала вторая девица, Жасмин, со страшным шепотом:   
— Лиз, там Питер. 

— Блядь, — сказала Лиз, замерев. Потом убрала руки Лестрейда с груди, слезла с члена, отыскала в кармане своей крутой кожаной куртки носовой платок, деловито вытерла им между ног, поправила короткую юбку и как ни в чем не бывало ушла в клуб. 

Снимать в так погано окончившийся вечер кого-то еще не хотелось, а стояк остался. Освальд вообще был обижен: Лестрейд-то хоть склеил Лиз, а на него Жасмин даже и не взглянула. Они уныло поплелись домой, и по дороге в глухом переулке Освальд толкнул обалдевшего — и, конечно же, очень пьяного — Лестрейда к стене, мигом приспустил его штаны и в десяток движений довел до логичного конца. Наутро они сделали вид, что ничего не было, и никогда об этом не говорили. Через пару лет Освальд благополучно женился, а еще через пару лет погиб в погоне с перестрелкой. В той самой, за которую Лестрейда повысили в первый раз. 

Он затянулся напоследок, отгоняя воспоминания, и пошел в коттедж. Холмс был наверху — закрывал жалюзи в маленькой гостиной. На ближайшем к Лестрейду кресле лежала карта. 

— Здесь отмечены все заправки и места, где можно стоять на ближайших дорогах, — сказал Холмс. — Черная галочка — пункт отправления, до него пойдете отсюда пешком. Ваша задача — убраться из Прованса как можно скорей. 

— Вы прогоняете меня? — ошеломленно уточнил Лестрейд.

— Вы ожидали чего-то другого? — брезгливо осведомился Холмс.

— Черт возьми, любой может случайно уснуть! 

— Нет, — покачал головой Тот. — Не любой. — Он вынул из кармана листок, в который было завернуто что-то твердое. — На этой карточке достаточно средств, чтобы оплатить ваше путешествие по Европе. Оплата осуществляется через особую виртуальную карту, так что отследить движение средств невозможно. Пинкоды записаны здесь. Не останавливайтесь нигде дольше одного дня. Не ездите поездами. Сначала отправляйтесь в Германию, потом исследуйте соседние страны. Пользуйтесь французским паспортом, Тома-Жозеф действительно существовал, действительно был ученым и во время землетрясения его тело не было опознано. Так что гипотетически он жив. В случае неприятностей звоните по телефонам, спрятанным в обложке паспорта. Скажете, что от меня. Через две недели возвращайтесь в Англию. Ваш паспорт у сержанта Донован, она же получит инструкции, где искать ваше оружие. 

— Это уже какой-то бред, — воскликнул Лестрейд. Он бросил карту на пол и упал в кресло. — Я понимаю, я виноват. Но вы же взрослый человек, Холмс. Вы знаете мое досье, вы не можете не понимать, что я не стал бы намеренно пренебрегать своими обязанностями. Я действительно исследовал местность, прикидывая на всякий случай пути отхода, потом случайно забрел в сарай, прилег на минутку из-за больной спины и тут же вырубился. Если уж на то пошло, от вас даже прямого приказа не было, когда я должен вернуться. И вы же знали все это время, где я находился, и…

— Нет, не все, — перебил Холмс. — И для того, чтобы узнать это, мне пришлось потратить время, которое было отведено на важнейшую и очень срочную государственную работу, вступить в контакт с весьма сомнительными соседями, а также оставить без присмотра в доме документы, публикация которых может вызвать третью мировую войну. Причем Англии в нее придется вступать одной, так как никто больше не рискнет выступить на ее стороне. 

— Послушайте, Холмс, если вы таскаете с собой такие важные документы, вам тем более нужен телохранитель!

— И как вы собираетесь защищать меня? Руками против снайперской винтовки? Ваши навыки в боевых искусствах также оставляют желать лучшего, так что в случае чрезвычайной ситуации мне придется присматривать еще и за вами. 

— Перевязки? — слабо возразил Лестрейд.

— Благодарю, но я чувствую себя достаточно хорошо и уверен, что справлюсь сам. И уж если быть совсем откровенным, инспектор, ваше присутствие раздражает меня, мешает сосредоточиться, а максимально сосредоточиться — это самое главное для меня сейчас. 

— Хочешь — я целый день буду проводить в сарае? Совру соседям, что ты работаешь над книгой и я не должен тебе мешать? Запрусь в своей комнате и не буду выходить даже в туалет? Обоснуюсь на лавочке в саду?

Холмс сложил руки на груди и заговорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова:  
— Лестрейд, давайте рассуждать здраво. Вы пообещали не подводить меня, но на самом деле вы можете подвести меня и, что важнее, не только меня, а Британию в любой момент. Любой другой человек кроме меня в этом деле ненадежен. А вы — тем более. Я понимаю, что вас сделало старшим инспектором, и вы пошли бы гораздо дальше, если бы не некоторые обстоятельства, такие, как Шерлок и ваше начальство. Вы прекрасно оцениваете обстановку, делаете более глубокие выводы, чем ваши коллеги, отлично планируете. Одного взгляда на план последней операции было достаточно, чтобы понять — в его разработке вы не участвовали вообще. Вы уберегали Шерлока от последствий его активности столько раз, сколько это было возможно. Не буду скрывать, что с вашим появлением на его горизонте моя жизнь стала значительно легче и была значительно легче, несмотря на Магнуссена, Мориарти и некоторых других. Я понимаю, насколько вам трудно быть пешкой в чужой игре. Вы привыкли сами принимать решения, подавать идеи начальству. Инициативность — отличное качество в мирное время. Но в этом деле она способна поставить под удар слишком многое. И главное — многих. Люди, которых вы видели, ничего не значат для вас, но это люди, их жизнь сейчас в ваших руках. В Кельне вы нарушили мой приказ уехать. Позднее это сыграло нам на руку, ваша помощь в дороге была очень кстати, но в Кельне вы подвергли опасности нас всех. Вы нарушили банальнейший принцип конспирации — оставались столь долгое время на одном месте и привлекли к себе неуместное внимание. Когда Клаус приехал в кафе, хозяин уже раздумывал, не вызвать ли полицию. Несколько минут, и вы бы провалили операцию. И поверьте, обнаружив столь подозрительное лицо, никто бы не стал церемониться с ним и соблюдать права человека, прописанные в декларациях ООН. И уверяю вас, если не через пару часов, то через пару дней жесткого разговора вы бы сдали меня, Билла, обе квартиры, в которых мы побывали в пути. 

— Я бы не сдал вас, — тихо сказал Лестрейд. Но он и сам знал, что это прозвучало жалко. 

— Вы бы не _хотели_ сдать меня, дорогой инспектор. Но между не хотеть и не сдать — слишком большая разница. Современная наука изобрела много средств, способных развязать язык. Меня учили выдерживать пытки, готовили к ним, — Лестрейд содрогнулся, — вас — нет. Ваши навыки работы под прикрытием не годятся для полевой работы такого уровня. Как видите, ваше пребывание здесь затрудняет операцию. Мои приказы мало что значат для вас. Но вы помогали Шерлоку, потому что жалели его, прошу вас — пожалейте также и меня, помогите мне, уйдите.

Холмс произнес эти слова едва ли не умоляющим тоном. Лестрейд опустил голову. Не-вы-но-си-мо. 

— Даю слово, что если я выберусь отсюда, ваше непрофессиональное поведение никак не скажется на вашей дальнейшей карьере. Ни на отношениях с Шерлоком. По своему вы сделали все, чтобы помочь, — Холмс утомленно опустился в кресло, и Лестрейд вспомнил, что тот, в отличие от него, не спал. 

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — тихо сказал он. — Вы правы, я действительно не гожусь для подобной работы. Вы с самого начала выбрали не того человека, мистер Холмс. Но поверьте, если бы дело дошло до открытого противостояния, я бы отдал за вас жизнь. 

Холмс кивнул:  
— Я знаю, Грегори. И очень ценю это. Поэтому и взял вас с собой. 

Лестрейд встал и пошел в свою комнату.

— Грегори, — окликнул Холмс.

— Да? — Он надеялся… все еще надеялся. 

— Еще одна просьба. Постарайтесь собраться как можно быстрей. Рана выматывает меня, и я очень хочу спать.

— Да, конечно. Управлюсь за пять минут. Я так и не разобрал рюкзак. 

Он переступил порог своей комнаты и с облегчением захлопнул дверь, чтобы не слышать даже холмсовского «спасибо». Несколько минут постоял, прислонившись к ней, тщетно пытаясь унять ниоткуда возникшую головную боль, потом напялил рюкзак, подобрал в пустой гостиной карточку и карту — Холмс уже ушел, и было слышно, как в ванной шумит вода, - распихал в кухне по карманам булку и кусок сыра и, осторожно прикрыв парадную дверь, зашагал в темноту.


	15. Chapter 15

Выйдя из дома, ошеломленный и пришибленный Лестрейд пошел буквально «куда глаза глядят». Глядели они на асфальтовую дорогу, которая лежала выше, метрах в сорока от коттеджа, и вела в деревню. Минут через десять он оказался на главной улице и вскоре, миновав ряд белых домиков со ставнями, спустился до центра. Днем это наверняка было очень оживленное место — туристический сезон, близость моря, но сейчас туристы спали точно так же, как и местные жители. Перед закрытым кафе стояли выделяющиеся в полутьме яркими белыми пятнами пластиковые столики и стулья. Лестрейд выбрал подходящее место у самой стены, стащил рюкзак и наконец сел. Голова трещала, спина почему-то снова начала нещадно болеть, и он определенно нуждался в том, чтобы передохнуть.

Почти тотчас же из-за угла выскочила собака, обтявкала его, но незлобно, а потом ткнулась носом в ногу, виляя хвостом. Собака была некрасивая, белая с черными пятнами, на коротких лапах и чересчур раскормленная, а может, беременная. Наверное, та самая, которую он слышал еще от коттеджа. Лестрейд сначала просто ласково трепал ее, потом сполз вниз и обхватил руками, вжался лбом в короткую мягкую шерсть. 

— Видишь, друг, — горько сказал он, — не вышло из меня дрессировщика акул. Я даже кормить их не гожусь. Дисциплины и навыков не хватает. 

Собака тявкнула, подтверждая — мол, да, не хватает, и принялась лизать его в лицо.

Тоска немного отступила, но не сдавалась. Майкрофт, конечно, был прав по всем фронтам. И чего он тогда, действительно, остался ждать его в Кельне? Приказ есть приказ. Но… раненых не бросают? Угу. Сидел и ждал в кафе, как приблудившаяся собака, которую две недели кормили туристы, а потом не смогли взять с собой. Сидел и ждал, как будто Холмс был сосредоточением его смысла жизни, началом и концом света, как будто других вариантов, кроме как дождаться, не существовало вообще. А в итоге, оказывается, едва всех не погубил. И если бы Клаус не пришел… Все правильно, он, Лестрейд, виноват. И с его инициативой — в точности, как с другими качествами: где-то она полезная, а тут может серьезно навредить. В секретных операциях не должно быть вариантов, здесь все должно быть выверено. Вот только Клаус пришел, потому что Холмс сказал ему, что Лестрейд будет ждать. А это значит… это значит, что изначально ошибку допустил Холмс. Не он, Лестрейд, а Холмс, предвидевший его поведение, на самом деле поставил под угрозу операцию. 

А обвинил его. Конечно же. Начальство, что с него взять… Точнее, не начальство, а Холмс.

Тот самый, который в день знакомства угрожал ему на складе в доках. Зачем это было нужно, так и осталось непонятным. Холмс мог просто отдать приказ — позднее он именно так и делал, но в тот раз он предпочел не представиться и просто тупо сыпать угрозами. Был ноябрь, Лестрейда заставили сесть в машину у Скотланд-Ярда, когда он вышел на улицу покурить в одном костюме, и он нещадно мерз и отчаянно завидовал этому мерзавцу в дорогом пальто. Шерлок несколько дней спустя, когда Лестрейд вконец измучился и попросил о помощи, разумеется, все разъяснил, объяснил, что это была проверка. Лестрейд проверку не прошел. Неважно, что там думал Холмс, которого он почти послал. Почти — потому что, хотя и держал лицо изо всех сил, испугался до усрачки и, как полный придурок, пытался быть вежливым, даже отказывая, как будто это могло иметь значение для подобных уродов. Но и после того, как Шерлок раскрыл ему личность своего братца, Лестрейду снились кошмары, в которых Холмс играл не последнюю роль. Сны, в которых похищали и насиловали, большей частью Элизабет, но иногда и его самого.

_— Вы мне угрожаете?_

_— Ну что вы, как можно, дорогой мой инспектор? Просто предупреждаю. Предупреждаю._

Страх вскоре прошел, переродившись в ненависть. Вот как такого человека можно было не ненавидеть? К чему была вся эта демонстрация власти, если к тому моменту Лестрейд и так заботился о Шерлоке как мог? Впрочем, с кем-то, заинтересованным или привязавшимся меньше, чем он, это, наверное, срабатывало. И Холмсу было так проще. Он получал желаемое кратчайшим путем с наименьшими затратами. Неужели еще ему было сидеть высчитывать, к кому из этих мелких сошек применять какой подход? 

И, по сути, ничего плохого Холмс не хотел. Просто он Холмс, а они общаются с людьми в своей извращенной манере. Это как с больной головой. Мог бы сказать, но вместо этого вокруг одного маленького факта навертел всего. Как будто если бы сказал, он, Лестрейд, счел бы это неважным. Вот и сейчас — Холмс мог бы просто приказать ему уйти, а вместо этого устроил целый цирк, зачем-то убеждал его. Или себя?..

Покинув деревню, Лестрейд минут через двадцать вышел к знакомой трассе, только несколько правее, чем днем. Согласно карте, следовало повернуть вправо, идти вверх, потом опять вправо. Конечно, он так и сделает. Только не сейчас. Лестрейд пересек трассу, свернул влево и в уже знакомом месте по одной из примеченных днем тропинок спустился к морю. По счастью, здесь не было ни пляжа, ни стихийного туристического лагеря. Только камни, луна и вода. На море был полный штиль. Лестрейд стащил штиблеты, опустился на ближайший валун и сунул саднящие ступни в воду. Температура ее была на грани — уже не теплая, но еще и не холодная. Должно быть, за вечерние часы море успело немного остыть. А вот воздух оставался достаточно теплым, и контраст этот был приятен. 

Лестрейд посидел так минут пять. Головная боль поутихла, но сосредоточиться все равно не получалось. Слишком много было непонятного, и каждая неизвестная деталь хотела быть обдуманной в первую очередь, вылезала вперед, расталкивая подружек, словно обезумевшая красотка на распродаже. Но и подружки, не менее безумные, бросались к прилавкам вместе с ней. 

Наконец он оставил бесполезную затею, скинул пропотевшие шмотки и вошел в воду, стараясь припомнить, слышал ли что-нибудь про акул в Провансе. Дно здесь было каменистое и неудобное, он тут же ушиб палец и сразу после этого ухнул с головой. Выплыл, отплевываясь, отфыркиваясь, и несколько минут плыл вдоль берега, чувствуя себя если и не счастливым, то уж взбодрившимся точно. Он любил море, море любило его, здесь все было просто и ни о чем не надо было гадать. 

В рюкзаке отыскались чистые шорты и рубашка. Лестрейд вытащил булку с сыром, не хватало только пива, но и так было хорошо. Холмс многое теряет, уже одним тем, что его тут нет. Вернуться бы сейчас, вытряхнуть мерзавца из постели и окунуть. Но, конечно, это неосуществимо. Пока неосуществимо. 

Потому что все с самого начала пошло неправильно. Ублюдочно — было бы точнее. Не с Кельна, а, конечно, с первого дня. И все же иногда Холмс был меньшим ублюдком. Как в самолете тогда, когда позволил сжимать свою ладонь. Или когда они стояли на вершине холма. 

Сейчас он не знал, что испытывает к этому человеку, да и не это было важным. Важнее было понять, что делать. Он получил конкретный и очень обстоятельный приказ… А еще Холмс впервые назвал его по имени. Не случайно оговорившись, а целых два раза. И сказал: «Если я выберусь». И там, в Лондоне, тоже говорил «вы вернетесь», но ничего не говорил о себе. А еще он выставил его, Лестрейда, под кучей разных предлогов. Надуманных предлогов. И если вспомнить Кельн — ведь он еще не успел накосячить, а Холмс уже хотел от него избавиться. Так Клаус сказал. Но что бы это значило? Неужели он нужен был Холмсу только для того, чтобы долететь с ним до Германии? Но какой в этом тогда смысл? По сути, на каждом этапе Холмс справлялся сам. Он, Лестрейд, везде был довеском, и вдруг в Кельне этот довесок стал особенно бесполезным. Неужели Холмс так оскорбился из-за происшествия в самолете? Но он политик, его решения стократно взвешиваются, эмоциям в них не место. Тем более что Лестрейд извинился. Хотя Холмс, конечно, по этому поводу ни слова не сказал. Но ведь никаких недоразумений подобного рода больше не возникало. Наоборот, он действительно был полезен — и с перевязками, и как бы Холмс добрался без него до Прованса с одной рукой? 

А сколько еще вопросов, на которые хотелось бы получить ответ… И вот это, например — Холмс говорил о том, что под пытками Лестрейд сдал бы его, однако прогнал, тем самым подвергая риску себя, и всех, и все свои наиважнейшие наигосударственнейшие операции. Или Холмс тоже вознамерился покинуть Прованс уже завтра, только решил выспаться перед путешествием? Может, потому и выгнал, что не хочет, чтобы Лестрейд знал, куда он отправится? Что ж, почему бы и это не прояснить вместе со всем остальным? Если Холмс действительно собрался дальше по каким-то основательным причинам, значит, он, Лестрейд, уйдет. И проблемы тут никакой нет. Но если это не так…

Как там сказал Клаус? «…Если Майк достанет тебя, все равно дай ему еще один шанс».

Лестрейд закинул рюкзак на спину и под оглушительное стрекотание цикад отправился обратно к коттеджу. Непрофессионализм непрофессионализмом, но, каким бы он ни был неуклюжим, пока что самое лучшее его место с точки зрения безопасности Холмса — рядом с Холмсом, и он не собирается оставлять его без ооочень серьезных причин.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда Лестрейд подошел к дому, уже начало светать. Решив не будить Холмса, ну, по крайней мере, не сейчас, он вытащил свитер и, подстелив его, уселся на крыльце и оперся на рюкзак. И сам не заметил, как уснул. 

Проснулся он от звука шагов по выстланной гравием дорожке. Лестрейд непонимающе оглянулся и увидел мужчину лет сорока, очень симпатичного, темноглазого. Каштановые волосы непокорными волнами падали на плечи. Футболка его была мокрой, а в руке он держал незажженную сигарету. 

— Привет, — заговорил мужчина на плохом французском. — Извините, что так вчера получилось. Мы понятия не имели, что вы там. Честно говоря, трудно привыкнуть, что мы здесь не одни. Мы приезжаем сюда уже в третий раз, живем подолгу, и во второй половине еще никогда никого не было. Простите? 

Лестрейд не сразу сообразил, о чем это он. Потом понял — они обнаружили, что он был в сарае. Незнакомец улыбался так солнечно, что ему, наверное, можно было простить все что угодно, даже убийство, не то что публичный трах. Из-за такой улыбки недолго и с ума сойти. 

— Да пустяки, — отозвался Лестрейд. — Все в порядке.

Незнакомец протянул руку:   
— Эстебан.

— Тома. Но вообще-то все зовут меня Жожо. 

Эстебан кивнул на рюкзак:   
— Поссорились? 

— Да нет. Леон пишет книгу, — соврал Лестрейд. — Я не хотел ему мешать, но потом подумал, что это неправильно. Что надо хотя бы иногда вытаскивать его к морю. 

— Да, он говорил про книгу, когда заходил сказать, что вы нашлись. — Эстебан лукаво улыбнулся: — Только не сказал где. 

Было что-то приятное в том, что Лестрейд угадал с легендой Холмса. Придумать бы еще, что говорить самому Холмсу. 

— А я уж было подумал, что тебе влетело, и ты хлопнул дверью. Когда Леон примчался к нам, у него было такое лицо! — Эстебан рассмеялся. — Ну очень знакомое. В точности, как у Хоакина, когда он видит рядом со мной какого-нибудь симпатичного парня. 

Лестрейд непонимающе уставился на него.

— Вообще-то сначала с ума от ревности сходил я, — продолжил Эстебан. — Хоакин был… очень востребован, а я про себя вообще ничего не знал. Был уверен, что я гетеро. — Он улыбнулся рассеянно, потом замолчал и испуганно взглянул на Лестрейда, как будто неожиданно понял, что сказал слишком многое. 

До Лестрейда же наконец дошло.

— Мы не в этом смысле… не пара, — замотал головой он. — Просто друзья. И да, я — гетеро. — И, понимая, как двусмысленно это прозвучало, на всякий случай добавил: — И он тоже. 

— Извини, — смутился Эстебан. — Тогда тебе, наверное, неприятно слушать мои откровения. Просто он так вел себя, что я и подумать не мог… За друзей так не волнуются.

«Если только они не являются по совместительству людьми, которые могут выдать тебя». 

— Да нет, все нормально. Стоп. Леон волновался? Он волновался? 

— Хм… Ну да. Я так и понял, что он из тех, кто не особенно показывает свои чувства. 

— Он их вообще не показывает, — хмуро сказал Лестрейд. 

— Да ну, все показывают. Надо только уметь читать. Вообще-то я вот зачем зашел. Мы только что с моря и собираемся завтракать. Я особо есть не хочу, а Хоакин, как всегда, наготовил еды на целую деревню. Позавтракаешь с нами? 

Лестрейд хотел не столько есть, сколько пить, поэтому готов был согласиться, но… Он оглянулся на дверь. Что, если Холмс действительно вознамерился скрыться? Тогда он упустит его. Впрочем, тот вполне может улизнуть и через заднюю дверь. Лестрейд похолодел.

— Без проблем, — по-своему истолковал его движение Эстебан. — Там правда хватит на всех. Только я думал, ты хочешь дать ему выспаться… Он не очень здоровым выглядел вчера. 

Лестрейд почти не слышал его, захваченный одной мыслью: а что, если он ошибся и Холмс уже ушел? Он кинулся к двери и заколотил в нее кулаками, начисто забыв о существовании кольца. А в следующую секунду дверь распахнулась, и он едва не влетел внутрь.

— Я слышу, — хмуро сказал Холмс и отступил в прихожую, спрятав руки в карманы халата. 

Лестрейд застыл на пороге, не зная, что сказать. Холмс также не говорил ни слова. Он смотрел даже не на Лестрейда, а куда-то мимо него и в пол. 

— Я вернулся, — зачем-то озвучил очевидное Лестрейд. 

Холмс продолжал молчать. 

— Соседи зовут нас позавтракать с ними. Я схожу?

— Делай, что хочешь, — безразлично откликнулся тот. 

Лестрейд оглянулся на Эстебана:  
— Я сейчас!

Он закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Холмс по-прежнему молчал. Это начинало надоедать, и в конце концов Лестрейд разрешил эту проблему по-своему — прошел мимо Холмса и стремительно поднялся наверх. Поднялся, чтобы натолкнуться в малой гостиной на холмсов рюкзак. 

— Так я и знал! — воскликнул он устало.

За его спиной послышались шаги. Холмс поднимался следом. 

— Ты уйдешь? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Лестрейд. 

Из-за спины раздался театральный вздох — Лестрейд так и видел, как тот закатывает глаза. Потом Холмс прошел мимо него и сел в ближайшее кресло, сложил руки домиком перед собой. На безымянном пальце правой руки сверкнуло кольцо — сразу два крупных камня, коричневый и темно-синий, треугольной огранки с плоским верхом. 

Лестрейд опустился в кресло напротив, сжимая подлокотник так сильно, словно пытался его раздавить. В очередной раз перед этим человеком вся его решительность испарилась, он напоминал себе нашкодившего школьника, который, вместо того чтобы делать домашние задания, лазал к соседям через забор и теперь не знает, что наврать строгой учительнице. Да что же происходит, черт возьми?! 

Он встал и подошел к окну, выходящему на дорогу. Жалюзи были опущены, но не закрыты полностью. Внизу, в паре метров от крыльца, задирая голову вверх и щурясь от удовольствия, курил Эстебан. Должно быть, Холмс стоял здесь, прежде чем спуститься, и наблюдал за ними какое-то время. 

Лестрейд мучительно раздумывал, что сказать. «Положись на меня» — этот этап уже как бы пройден. Холмс действительно может полагаться только на себя самого. «Я тебе пригожусь?» Ну смешно же. По сути, самым лучшим для Холмса сейчас было бы, если бы Лестрейд оказался мёртв… 

— Зачем ты хочешь остаться? — спросил Холмс. 

— Что? 

— Не зачем ты нужен мне, а зачем ты хочешь остаться — вот настоящий вопрос. С первым понятно — ты считаешь, что твое пребывание рядом со мной сделает мое пребывание где-либо более безопасным. Так что же со вторым? Почему ты хочешь остаться со мной? Без меня у тебя больше шансов безопасно вернуться домой. И даже если тебя схватят, но отдельно от меня, у тебя больше шансов выкрутиться. А если тебя схватят со мной — шансов не будет.

Он не стал озвучивать дальнейшее, и Лестрейд был благодарен за это. 

— Ты только из-за этого меня гнал, или есть еще причины?

— Мои причины тебя не касаются, — возразил Холмс. — Еще раз — ты хочешь остаться. Почему? Интересы Британии - это, конечно, очень мило, но я в состоянии сейчас справиться сам. И в Швейцарию мне придется отправиться одному. 

— Я хочу остаться потому, что я хочу остаться, — буркнул Лестрейд. Он не знал ответа, а еще ненавидел выглядеть глупо. 

— «Я дерусь, потому что дерусь». Ясно, — сказал Холмс и вновь замолчал.

— Ты хочешь уйти? — спросил Лестрейд. 

«Прямо как супруги отношения выясняем, черт знает что». 

Он прислонился к стене и уставился в затылок Холмса с редкими рыжими завитками, как будто мог так загипнотизировать его и заставить принять нужное ему, Лестрейду, решение.

«Ну же! Черт возьми…»

— Думаю, в этом нет смысла, — вздохнул Холмс. 

Лестрейд выдохнул облегченно и, пройдя мимо Холмса, опустился в кресло, на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза. Холмс между тем встал, и Лестрейд услышал, как задвигались жалюзи. Он ожидал, что Холмс откроет их, но оказалось наоборот. Потом Холмс подошел к картине, изображавшей холмы, покрытые виноградниками, и, сняв ее, обнажил дверцу сейфа. Открыл его и протянул Лестрейду пистолет — Глок22. 

— Похож на твой.

— Да… Но старый роднее. Буду утешаться тем, что я теперь почти как агент ФБР.

— Мой Вальтер мне тоже нравился больше, — усмехнулся Холмс. 

Он потянулся закрыть дверцу сейфа. В этот момент луч восходящего солнца проник сквозь отломанный кусочек жалюзи окна, выходящего в сад, и упал на руку Холмса, заставив заиграть камни в его кольце. Лестрейд уставился на него, и Холмс, поймав его взгляд, резко снял кольцо и надел его на безымянный палец левой руки. 

— Ты, кажется, собирался завтракать у соседей, — сказал он. — Вот и иди к ним.


	17. Chapter 17

Холмс с ним пойти отказался. 

— У меня есть кое-какие дела, — сказал он. 

А Лестрейд пошел к соседям, и с удовольствием. И еще — с большим облегчением. Несмотря на то, что вроде бы все уладили, снаружи он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем в доме, свободнее. 

Хоакин оказался его ровесником, высоким мужчиной с загорелым лицом и еврейскими чертами, с аккуратной лысиной и парой едва заметных продольных морщин на лбу. Он подавал продукты прямо из окна кухни, а Эстебан и Лестрейд накрывали на стол. На завтрак предлагались омлет с вялеными помидорами и ветчиной, круассаны с пастой из оливок и каперсов, а также киш с грушей и рокфором. Хоакин принес вино. 

В отличие от Эстебана он был молчалив и явно присматривался. Лестрейду не нравился его взгляд, но в обаянии ему, безусловно, было трудно отказать. Испанцы занимались юридической практикой и оказывали консультации по торговым сделкам с латиноамериканскими поставщиками, жили в Мадриде. Хоакин был состоявшимся адвокатом, Эстебан, несмотря на свой возраст, еще доучивался. В Прованс они приехали, когда он разделался с очередными экзаменами. Хоакином Эстебан откровенно восхищался, хотя, как понял Лестрейд, они были вместе уже несколько лет.

— Лучше его нет в профессии, это правда! — мечтательно улыбаясь, говорил Эстебан, наливая Лестрейду второй бокал. — Слышал бы ты его речи в суде! Я просто с ума сходил, ловил каждое слово. И он ни одного дела не проиграл, любого мерзавца мог… 

На этом месте он под взглядом вернувшегося из дома Хоакина вдруг оборвал себя, виновато оглянулся и принялся расспрашивать Лестрейда о нем самом. Видимо, Хоакину не особенно нравилось быть предметом обсуждения. 

Лестрейд придерживался легенды, что работал в Аквиле и занимался космическими частицами. Он так вдохновенно врал, расписывая, как после землетрясения валялся в госпитале — спина с тех пор не перестает болеть, как потом вернулся домой в Лангедок и жил на небольшое наследство, что минутами сам начинал себе верить. Стремясь отвлечь внимание от своей персоны, он переключился на достопримечательности Лангедока, и вскоре его уже расспрашивали именно о них и в свою очередь принялись рассказывать об Испании, затем Лестрейд и Хоакин неожиданно нашли общую тему — футбол, а потом Лестрейд поймал на себе взгляд Майкрофта Холмса. Тот вышел из-за угла дома и смотрел на него так пристально, что Лестрейд с трудом вспомнил, о чем только что говорил. Он сразу почувствовал себя нашкодившим школьником и весь остаток завтрака ужасно нервничал и наверняка бездарно пытался это скрыть. 

По счастью, Холмс всего лишь съел кусок пирога, выпил один бокал и, сославшись на особенно трудную главу, ушел. Хоакин тоже их покинул. Эстебан и Лестрейд остались одни.

Эстебан налил еще вина. 

— Леон так следит за тобой, — заметил он. — Если бы ты не сказал, что вы не пара, я бы никогда не подумал. 

Лестрейду тоже показалось, что Холмс пришел проконтролировать ситуацию, но это было понятным — мало ли что он тут может сболтнуть. 

— Видимо, он боится, что ты совратишь его «подай-принеси», — отшутился Лестрейд. 

— Я бы тебя и вправду посовращал. Хоакин не любит ходить со мной на море, а я не хожу один. А ты плаваешь. Мы ночью тебя видели в бухте. Пойдешь со мной вечером туда? Если тебя не смущает моя ориентация, конечно. 

Лестрейд окинул Эстебана взглядом, раздумывая, стоит ли ему чего-то опасаться с этой стороны, поймал ответный взгляд, не выдержал и улыбнулся. Потом посерьезнел:  
— Я не знаю. Надо Леона спросить. Вдруг я буду нужен ему?

На том и порешили. 

К удивлению Лестрейда, на втором этаже работал телевизор, правда, без звука. Показывали велогонку Тур-де-Франс, как раз сегодня проходил этап в Провансе.

— Я думал, ты работаешь, — сказал он, поднявшись вслед за Холмсом, открывшим ему дверь. Тот сразу же вернулся в кресло и поставил на колени ноутбук. — А как же «самое главное для меня сейчас — максимально сосредоточиться»?

— Мне не нужно работать все время, — проигнорировал подколку Холмс. — Я жду сведения от Шерлока, потом обрабатываю их. Предпочитаю не делать выводов при недостатке информации. 

— Тебе нравятся велогонки? — Лестрейд поежился под взглядом Холмса. — Ну да, ты производишь впечатление машины, которой не интересно ничто человеческое. 

Холмс пожал плечами и вновь перевел взгляд на экран:  
— Мне нравятся гонки всех видов, нравится играть в шахматы, хотя, как ты сам понимаешь, в соперники мне годится только лучшая компьютерная программа. Я люблю хорошую еду и хорошее вино, мне нравится готовить, нравится водить самолет.

— Самолет, ух ты! Ну а про меня ты все, наверное, знаешь, или не знаешь, но тебе неинтересно. 

На экране сразу несколько велосипедистов упали, и Лестрейд тоже теперь туда уставился. Впрочем, картинка тут же сменилась на велосипедистов, въезжающих в какой-то городок. 

— Никогда не смотрел велогонки. По какому принципу их вообще выигрывают?

— В Тур-де-Франс двадцать один этап. Победа на каждом этапе сама по себе престижна. Гонку выигрывает тот, чье суммарное время на всех этапах будет наименьшим. Можно выиграть, не не победив ни на одном этапе, как Лемонд в 1990 году. Его, кстати, звали Грегори, как и тебя. Что ты еще хочешь знать? 

— А море ты не любишь?

— Если ты надеешься затащить меня в бухту, то нет.

— Как ты?..

— Боже, Жожо, это уже не смешно. Ты не в той одежде, что был вчера, ты пахнешь морем, и к твоей шее прилипла водоросль. 

Лестрейд машинально стер ее рукой.

Картинка в телевизоре сбилась, и Холмс открыл ноутбук:  
— Что еще?

— Почему операцию отменили?

— Потому что она была спланирована так, чтобы потерпеть провал.

— Эээ… ну бездарно, конечно, да, но не настолько же плохо.

— С учетом имеющейся у меня информации — настолько. Думаю, что Шерлок бы не обрадовался, если бы ты взлетел на этом складе на воздух вместе с остальными.

Лестрейд вздрогнул:  
— Значит, была утечка…

— Не в первый же раз. 

— Но кто? Джонсон?

Он был рад услышать «нет». 

— Тогда кто?

— Я не могу тебе этого сказать. Пока — не могу. И было бы хорошо, чтобы никогда не смог. 

Лестрейд кивнул:  
— Я понимаю. 

Холмс поднял на него взгляд и вдруг улыбнулся. Улыбка, правда, тут же сделалась отвратно кривой и перешла в усмешку. Лестрейду даже подумалось, не почудилось ли. 

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Ты и десятой части происходящего не понимаешь. Не пытайся строить из себя крутого детектива. Это разгадать не под силу даже Шерлоку. 

— Так объясни!

— А какой смысл? Но я могу сказать, что, если я не вернусь, ты будешь в безопасности и в следующей утечке в любом случае не будет нужды. 

— Подожди. Теперь я понимаю еще меньше. Почему… Постой! То есть ты хочешь сказать, что эта утечка была сделана, чтобы убрать меня? 

— Тебя, Донован, Диммока, Хартрайта, всех, кто лоялен Шерлоку и через него — мне. 

— Fuck! — сказал Лестрейд. — И кроме нас кто-то еще, да? Повсюду? Эти скандалы последних лет в Скотланд-Ярде: с масонами, с прослушкой от News, с использованием имен мертвых детей для прикрытия — везде после этого летели твои люди? 

Холмс поморщился:  
— Не везде, но вообще ты мыслишь в правильном направлении. 

— Как продвигается ваше расследование? 

— Продвигается. 

— Почему твоим противникам так важен твой провал? Что ты им не даешь сделать? И это ведь британцы, да? И европейцы? Не американцы, иначе бы ты не делал вид, что в Америку улетел?.. 

Холмс фыркнул:  
— Грегори, я им все не даю делать. Есть люди, которые просто мешают, что бы они ни делали. 

— А взрыв на Пэлл-Мэлл как-то связан с этой историей?

— Связан, — Холмс захлопнул ноутбук и отставил его на стол, видимо, поняв, что от Лестрейда не отвязаться. — Там погибли мои люди. И некоторые наши иностранные гости, которые были на переговорах инкогнито. Я узнал о готовящемся взрыве за две минуты, но предупредить не смог. В переговорной комнате сигнала нет. Из персонала к телефону никто не подошел. 

Лестрейд встал и прошелся по гостиной:  
— Один в один как у меня в 92-м. Я узнал о бомбе на верхнем этаже дома, где произошло убийство, за минуту до того, как раздался взрыв. Погибли судмедэксперт, криминалист и два сержанта. У каждого из нас есть такая история: если бы пошел туда-то, тогда-то, сделал это, а не то, тогда кто-то не пострадал бы, был бы жив, не сошел бы с ума, не попал бы под автомобиль. Если бы ты чаще навещал маму, она бы волновалась меньше, и ее бы не хватил инфаркт. А если бы ты не наорал на соседа, он, может, не повесился бы в этот день.

Холмс глянул на него почти с яростью:  
— С чего ты взял, что я нуждаюсь в утешительных душещипательных историях? 

— А с чего ты взял, что я рассказываю их тебе? 

Холмс промолчал. Лестрейд зевнул. У него слипались глаза.

— Иди спать. 

— Нет, я хочу еще поговорить. А то потом ты хрен ответишь. 

— Обещаю, отвечу на все вопросы, на которые можно будет ответить. Иди спать. 

Лестрейд взглянул на него. Это было что-то новенькое. Да и вообще весь разговор был чем-то новеньким. Похоже, решив, что отвязаться от него, Лестрейда, нельзя, Холмс решил пойти на мировую. 

— Что такое? У меня что-то на лице? — тут же опровергнув эту теорию, раздраженно спросил Холмс. 

— Нет, — Лестрейд улыбнулся, сам не зная отчего. — Спокойного дня. 

Проснувшись, он некоторое время еще нежился в постели. Несмотря на маленький размер комнаты, кровать была слишком большой даже для двоих, настоящий траходром. На столике у изголовья стоял сухой букетик лаванды. Подтянувшись, Лестрейд на секунду зарылся в него носом, потом спустил босые ноги на нагретый солнечными лучами пол. Хорошооо. 

Он оглядел еще раз траходром и хихикнул. А у соседей кровати, наверное, маленькие, у них ведь всего две комнаты, вот они и используют стог. Боже, Лестрейд, куда тебя несет? Смеясь, он закрыл лицо ладонью. 

А еще они решили, что они, Лестрейд с Холмсом, пара. Быть парой Холмса, ооо! Интересно, кто из них был бы сверху? И где бы они трахались? У Холмса вот точно маленькая кровать. Наверное, выбрал такую специально, чтобы он, Лестрейд, его не трахнул. Испугался, бедняга, в самолете. Как будто, если бы Лестрейд захотел его трахнуть, ему бы помешала какая-то маленькая кровать. Нет, ну какая глупость — предположить, что Холмс может иметь к нему интерес!

— Тааак! — он уставился в стену. Потом повернулся и посмотрел сначала в одно окно, потом в другое. Но ведь не может же этого быть, нет? Не мог Холмс?.. Это же Холмс! Стоп. Давай рассуждать логически. Холмс не гей. Судя по его виду, он вообще трахался лет двадцать назад, если вообще когда-либо трахался. Он с политикой трахается, ему незачем. — Да, как-то так, — кивнул сам себе Лестрейд. — Как-то так. 

_Ладонь Холмса в его руке. Он не отнимает ее, хотя, если бы ему было неприятно, давно бы это сделал._

_«Если вы еще раз позволите себе подобное поведение в мой адрес, инспектор Лестрейд, об отставке даже речи уже не пойдет, ибо я вас уничтожу. Я. Уничтожу. Вас»._

_«Он хотел, чтобы ты улетел»._

_«…инспектор, ваше присутствие раздражает меня, мешает сосредоточиться»…_

_«За друзей так не волнуются»._

_Холмс не хотел идти к соседям, но потом пришел. И сколько стоял еще за углом до этого, подслушивая?_

_«Если бы ты не сказал, что вы не пара, я бы никогда не подумал»._

Да нет, бред. Конечно, Холмс волновался, они теперь связаны, и от безопасности Лестрейда зависит и его безопасность. Все это вполне объяснимо, кроме одного — попытки прогнать. Но и это можно объяснить — переволновался, решил, что лучше уйти одному, чем так волноваться на будущее, присматривая за телохранителем-детсадовцем. Все объяснимо. Вполне объяснимо без всякого сексуального подтекста, и поменьше надо слушать соседей-педиков, да… 

Холмс обнаружился в кухне. Повязав клеенчатый фартук, он активно орудовал лопаткой в сковороде, от которой доносился изумительный запах мяса. На столе были разложены почищенные и нарезанные баклажаны, помидоры, перец. 

— Если я пойду искупаюсь вместе с соседом, это…

Холмс бросил лопатку в овощи и повернулся к Лестрейду.

— С соседом? — скривился он. — Ты имеешь в виду, конечно, красавчика Эстебана? 

— Ну да. 

— А если я скажу, что против?

— Тогда я спрошу почему. В бухте дно каменистое, трудно заходить в воду, не думаю, что там купается кто-то, кроме таких идиотов, как мы. 

Холмс вздохнул и закатил глаза. Он стоял совсем близко, и от него слабо пахло туалетной водой и каким-то лекарством. К его щеке пристало кунжутное семечко. Лестрейд сделал шаг вперед, протянул руку и осторожно смахнул его. Глаза Холмса расширились. Он приоткрыл рот, видимо, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл. Лестрейд слышал, как колотится его сердце. Или это он слышал свое собственное? 

— Эстебан был прав, — сказал он тихо.

— О чем ты? — с недоумением и раздражением спросил Холмс, но назад не отступил.

— О том, что ты ревнуешь. 

Чувствуя бешеный ток крови в ушах, Лестрейд приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал плотно сжатые губы. И когда они приоткрылись, скользнул языком внутрь.


	18. Chapter 18

В какой-то момент в его сознании еще мелькнула мысль: «Что я делаю?», но в следующий Лестрейд уже бросился в омут с головой. Его язык столкнулся с языком Майкрофта, и это ощущение разом словно заставило расплавиться все его тело. Ноги ослабли, и Лестрейд с трудом удержался от того, чтобы навалиться на Майкрофта, который не отвечал ему, но впускал в свой рот, позволяя исследовать его. Руки Лестрейда бережно легли на напряженную спину и так же бережно прижали к себе. Майкрофт словно бы выдохнул всем телом, расслабляясь, и Лестрейд переместил левую руку на его талию, а правой осторожно погладил между лопаток, успев подумать, как долго он, оказывается, хотел чего-то подобного. Потом он отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и понять, куда нужно передвинуться, чтобы не упасть… В овощи сажать Майкрофта как-то не хотелось, и на раскаленную сковородку - тоже. 

— Достаточно! — руки Майкрофта отстранили, словно бы оторвали его от себя, и в них была та самая твердость, которую Лестрейд испробовал на себе еще в Вулидже.

Он отступил к раковине, Майкрофт — в противоположную сторону. Делая большие судорожные вдохи, как будто его только что вытащили из воды и он никак не мог начать нормально дышать, Майкрофт практически сел на стол и тут же застонал и впился пальцами в больное плечо так глубоко, словно хотел вырвать его из тела. 

Лестрейд мысленно выругал себя последними словами.

— Тебе плохо? 

Он сделал шаг к Майкрофту, но тот выставил вперед ладонь: не подходи.

— Воды? Обезболивающее? 

Майкрофт, дыша сквозь сжатые зубы, прикрыл глаза.

— Сделай одолжение, просто уберись сейчас из дома, — сказал он. — Прямо сейчас.

— Ок.

Лестрейд уже отодвигал засов на задней двери, когда Майкрофт стремительно вышел из кухни:   
— До темноты. Ты должен вернуться до темноты.

— Там бродят очень страшные, очень голодные вампиры? — спросил Лестрейд. 

На лице Майкрофта мигом появилось привычное выражение: «ну что за идиот?»

Лестрейд рассмеялся от облегчения и сбежал в сад. Он прошел несколько раз по дорожке взад-вперед, потом открыл дверь сарая, намереваясь поваляться в сене, но понял, что не выдержит и минуты, и пошел обратно к дому, точнее, к его соседской половине.

Готовил на этот раз Эстебан. Хоакин смотрел на него сквозь открытое окно, притворяясь, что читает какие-то очень важные документы на экране ноутбука. Лестрейду он вроде бы обрадовался, по крайней мере, настолько, насколько дал себя прочесть. А вот Эстебан ему обрадовался точно, хотя и успел кинуть на Хоакина виноватый взгляд. 

После обеда отправились на море. Лестрейд уже немного успокоился, но все равно его мучили сомнения — действительно ли стоит идти купаться или лучше вернуться домой? Майкрофт ничего не сказал ужасного, но при этом прогнал. Что из этого было главным? Неправильно было то, что он сделал? Правильно? В какой-то момент все казалось таким… таким…

Он застыл посреди лавандового поля и опомнился только тогда, когда Эстебан вернулся за ним. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он мягко.

— Я поцеловал его, — Лестрейд закрыл лицо рукой. 

— А он? — в голосе Эстебана звучала улыбка. 

— Прогнал меня. Слушай, это не стоит обсуждения, честное слово.

— Как хочешь.

Но и до самого моря сомнения не отпускали его. Лестрейд перебирал в памяти реакции Холмса, пытаясь найти подтверждение своим словам о ревности, и больше не находил. Как ему могло такое показаться? И кольцо… Холмс снял кольцо с правой руки и надел на левую, чтобы показать, что он занят. Изначальный запрещающий жест. Должно быть, заметил его интерес. Но его интерес-то появился вот только что, какой-нибудь час назад. Утром ему и в голову не приходило, что… Что он что? Гей? Бисексуал? Нет, вряд ли гей. Женщины ему нравились не меньше, чем Майкрофт. А Майкрофт…

Лестрейд отпустил Эстебана плавать, а сам уселся на тот же камень, что и ночью. Дело близилось к закату, потому уже не палило, да и легкий ветерок обдувал лицо. На берегу в бухте никого не было, но метрах в ста на волнах качались две лодки, из-за мыса доносился шум, веселые крики. Вдалеке плыл большой прогулочный катер, за ним виднелось уставленное коричневыми и зелеными контейнерами грузовое судно. 

И опять захотелось, прямо-таки ужасно захотелось, чтобы Майкрофт был здесь. Сидел на соседнем камне, опустив в воду босые ноги, и закатные лучи подсвечивали бы темно-рыжие завитки на его висках. Лестрейд, улыбаясь, сполз прямо в одежде в воду, оперся затылком об один камень, закинул ноги на другой. Надо же было не понять! А Майкрофт, конечно, догадался обо всем с самого начала. Может, поэтому и гнал. Потому что ему только озабоченного идиота не хватало сейчас… И все же на какой-то момент показалось, что Майкрофту хотелось тоже…

Эстебан вернулся, уселся на камень над головой Лестрейда.

— Хорошая вода. У нас такой теплой воды никогда не было. — Он помолчал. — Знаешь, я очень долго не мог признать, что я гей. У нас в стране разрешены однополые браки, но я все равно очень трусил признаться, боялся разрушить свою жизнь, а в итоге получилось еще хуже. Сначала я просто ничего не понимал, не понимал, что то, что я чувствую к Хоакину, не просто глубокая дружба, даже женился, хотя и очень не хотел. Я к тому времени чуть ли не все свое свободное время уже в конторе проводил, только бы еще с ним побыть. Или даже просто быть там на всякий случай, вдруг он придет. А все равно ничего не понимал. А потом… ну а потом я трусил, не мог уйти от жены, и лучше даже не вспоминать, чем все кончилось. Она погибла в конце концов. Не из-за меня. Так получилось. Но она меня хотела убить. Я слишком далеко все это завел. 

— У меня нет трудностей с принятием собственной ориентации, — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд. — Да и вообще, на фоне всего остального… 

Он встал, разделся до трусов и пошел в воду. Во всей истории оставалось неясным только одно: по какой таинственной причине Майкрофт Холмс не убил его сразу после поцелуя. А ведь мог. 

В море, как обычно, было хорошо. Лестрейд бездумно плыл на спине, когда ему вдруг вспомнились слова Эстебана: «Или даже просто быть там на всякий случай, вдруг он придет». Да, должно быть, это было заметно уже в Кельне. Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, пятидесяти трех лет, влюбленный (безнадежно?) в занимающего (или занимавшего) скромную должность в британском правительстве Майкрофта Холмса. Аминь. 

Обратно шли молча. Эстебан улыбался, Лестрейд старательно игнорировал мысли о том, как теперь общаться с Холмсом. Лаванда пахла одуряюще. У самого забора он не удержался и сорвал несколько веточек.

— Цветы в честь прекрасной дамы? — ухмыльнулся Эстебан.

— Заткнись! 

Отсмеявшись, они разошлись каждый в свой угол, но Лестрейд еще побродил вокруг дома, поднялся наверх к дороге, попытался разглядеть, не сидит ли Холмс на втором этаже, но увидел только мерцающий экран телевизора. Хотелось пройти дальше, в деревню, и с собакой потискаться - тоже, но солнце уже село, а испытывать терпение Холмса без конца он не хотел. Что-то смущало его в словах Эстебана, не давало покоя. Он перебирал их, насколько мог вспомнить, и никак не мог это что-то найти. 

— Почему ты назвал наших соседей сомнительными? — это было первое, что он спросил, когда Холмс пропустил его внутрь. 

— Неужели? — растянул в неприятной улыбке губы Холмс. — Может быть, ты наконец понял, почему я не хотел тебя отпускать?

Лестрейд вздохнул:  
— Знаешь, при всей поганости твоего характера я бы хотел, чтобы это произошло по другой причине. 

Холмс застыл посреди прихожей, к нему спиной.

— О, опять, — сказал Лестрейд устало. — Инспектор, я уничтожу вас за каждое неправильно сказанное вами слово. Да, я уже сто раз понял, какой я идиот и насколько неверно истолковал твои реакции. Можем мы все обсуждения этого как-то опустить?

— Наверху. 

— Ок. 

Когда Лестрейд переоделся и вышел в гостиную, телевизор уже был выключен. На маленьком столике между креслами горела лампа под оранжевым абажуром, уютно рассеивая темноту. Ноутбук Холмса лежал у него на коленях.

«Оборону выстроил». 

— Так что ты хотел мне сказать?

— С чего ты взял, что подобное твое поведение может быть для меня приемлемым? 

— Хм… Если честно, я вообще ни о чем таком не думал. Ну а почему бы ты не мог быть геем или бисексуалом? И, в конце концов, ты переодевался в женское платье в Лондоне.

Холмс поморщился:  
— Я как-то переодевался в полевого командира сербских террористов. Это же не сделало меня одним из них. 

— Кто знает?

— Твое чувство юмора оставляет желать лучшего. Я бы на твоем месте почаще задумывался, что и кому ты говоришь.

— Мне следует рассчитывать по возвращении на понижение до констебля за то, что мне нравится целовать тех, в кого я влюблен? 

Холмс казался совершенно обескураженным. Лестрейд вдруг вспомнил, что оставил цветы в своей комнате. Он сходил за ними и поставил в вазу на столике. Холмс сузил глаза.

— Полагаю, мне стоит подчеркнуть, что подобные проявления твоих чувств совершенно неуместны. Могу я рассчитывать на то, что это не повторится? 

— Ты боишься, что я буду набрасываться на тебя и с особым садизмом насиловать всякий раз, когда увижу тебя в фартуке и с лопаткой на кухне? Нет. Я буду страдать от неразделенной любви молча и в конце концов издохну в муках на коврике у твоей двери поутру. 

Холмс закатил глаза. 

— Все в порядке, Майк, правда. Я приличный мальчик и не распускаю руки там, где не следует. 

Холмс только вздохнул.

— Так что там с соседями?

— Что ты заметил?

— Не знаю. Может, это полная чушь, но… Эстебан сказал, что у них никогда не было такого теплого моря. Но в Испании оно теплее, чем здесь. И еще он говорил про речи Хоакина в суде, но юристы, сопровождающие сделки, не произносят речей. 

— Браво, инспектор! — Холмс даже улыбнулся, и на этот раз его улыбка точно не была кривой.

Лестрейд почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Так кто они? Это чем-то угро…

— Нет. Нам — нет. Скорее уж мы им. 

Он передал Лестрейду ноутбук. На его экране красовалось лицо Эстебана, только здесь он был с короткими волосами и «голливудской» бородой. Заголовок статьи гласил «Адвокат-убийца добрался до своей жены». Минут двадцать Лестрейд читал и перечитывал, как Педро Бегхьо, партнер (во всех смыслах) скандально знаменитого адвоката Гильермо Грациани, застрелил сначала своего тестя, потом убил торговца оружием, который продал ему пистолет, а теперь следы его присутствия обнаружились и в квартире его недавно убитой супруги. Судя по снимкам, Гильермо Грациани также жил во второй половине дома под именем Хоакина. 

— Бред какой-то! — сказал Лестрейд, возвращая ноутбук Холмсу. — Эстебан… 

Он задумался. Представить, что этот симпатичный парень с лучезарной улыбкой…

— Мориарти тоже улыбался, — мягко заметил Холмс.

Лестрейд вздохнул.

— Мориарти мне сразу не понравился. — Он вздрогнул от отвращения. — Я его видел у Молли. Относил ей печень, которую стащил Шерлок. Джим крутился в лаборатории, и у меня было стойкое ощущение, что с такими, как он, скользкими типами дела лучше не иметь. Но Эстебан… он такой, знаешь, невинный, что ли… искренний… переживающий за все.

Холмс печально усмехнулся:  
— В этом мире многие вещи, Грегори, не то, чем кажутся.

— Как ты их вычислил?

— Ну, во-первых, вчера мы говорили по-испански, — лениво, в духе «это было проще простого», ответил Холмс. — Я заметил, что Хоакин произносит некоторые слова с придыханием, к тому же его гласные более певучие, чем у испанцев. Кроме того, Хоакин один раз сбился и произнес слово так, как могут говорить только в Латинской Америке — с «ж» вместо «й». А у Эстебана слишком правильный, слишком хороший испанский. Сегодня я услышал, как Эстебан говорит про речи Хоакина. Я предположил, что Хоакин не консультант по сделкам, а адвокат по уголовным делам, и забил в аргентинский гугл: «Знаменитые адвокаты Аргентины». 

Лестрейд кисло улыбнулся.   
— Его речи действительно очень хороши, — продолжал Холмс. — И лекции тоже. По крайней мере, из того, что нашлось в youtube. И, в отличие от Эстебана, он не находится в розыске. 

— В международном? 

— Эстебан? Нет. 

— И… что ты будешь делать?

— А ты? 

— Я? Я бы с удовольствием занялся с тобой любовью, но, поскольку это невозможно…

Удивительно, но Холмс, хотя и метнул на него нечитаемый взгляд, промолчал. А еще у Холмса вдруг заполыхали щеки. Устраиваясь спустя несколько часов в постели, Лестрейд вспоминал, как тот встал и, сославшись на срочное дело, захватил ноутбук и ушел к себе. И чем дольше он думал об этом, тем больше ему казалось правильным поцеловать Холмса еще раз.


	19. Chapter 19

На этот раз Лестрейду доверили приготовить завтрак и даже одобрили омлет. Ели они вместе на втором этаже, и Лестрейд, пользуясь возможностью, вовсю пялился на Майкрофта. И тут уж, как со всякой влюбленностью, чем больше разглядывал, тем больше привлекательного находил. Холмс и в халате умудрялся быть удивительно элегантным, а неловкое движение рукой – видимо, она все еще болела – казалось очень трогательным. А веснушки… Должно быть, раньше Майкрофт пользовался тональным кремом, чтобы замазывать их, но теперь ему было не до того… Лестрейд всегда западал на веснушки. Они были и у Элизабет. 

\- Ну что еще? – в конце концов раздраженно спросил Холмс, бросая салфетку, которой только что вытирал рот.

\- Мне всегда нравились бледные тонкие губы, - ухмыльнулся Лестрейд. – Особенно такие приятные на вкус…

Майкрофт предсказуемо закатил глаза и сжал губы еще сильнее. Но Лестрейда уже несло, и останавливаться он, кажется, не собирался. Взгляд его скользнул по кольцу, которое вновь было на правой руке.

\- У тебя есть кто-нибудь? 

\- С чего ты взял, что подобные вопросы тебя касаются? – Холмс встал и с раздраженным видом отошел к окну. Его спина вздрагивала. 

\- Ну, всегда приятнее думать, что кто-то, на кого ты запал, свободен, чем занят. 

\- И с чего ты считаешь, что у тебя есть какой-то шанс?

Лестрейд хмыкнул.

\- Ты всегда отвечаешь вопросами там, где можно было обойтись «да» или «нет»? 

\- Только там, где заданные вопросы более чем неуместны.  
\- Ясно, значит, «нет». 

Майкрофт развернулся:  
\- Будь добр, прекрати беседу в подобном тоне. 

\- Эээ… ну, видишь ли, мне трудно это сделать. Я, как ты уже понял, достаточно озабочен.

\- О боже. Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты заткнулся и признал, что выражение твоих эмоций в отношении моей персоны неуместно в любом виде? 

\- Все дело в том, что мне нравятся мои эмоции. Мне нравится быть в тебя влюбленным, - сказал Лестрейд, с удовольствием откусывая от чудесной булочки. – Тебе не нравится, когда в тебя влюблены? Видишь, я веду себя очень скромно. 

Холмс фыркнул. 

\- Да, да, я больше тебя не целую, не нарушаю твое личное пространство, не требую от тебя быть влюбленным в меня. И я уйду, как только ты сядешь работать, и буду приносить тебе бутерброды и кофе, и молчать, чтобы ты меня не замечал. Так что я очень даже полезен. Тебе не нравится, когда тобой восхищаются, говорят, как ты умен, привлекателен, офигителен в своих костюмах, в черных рубашках, бриджах, женских тряпках, в халате? Заметь, ни слова неправды. 

Холмса передернуло:  
\- Ну и какой в этом смысл? Для тебя в этом какой смысл? Чего ты пытаешься от меня добиться? Не можешь же ты всерьез рассчитывать на взаимность? У меня нет потребности в подобных отношениях, и я не мучаюсь скукой настолько, насколько Шерлок, чтобы в моем возрасте идти на сомнительные эксперименты. 

\- Смысл в чувствах, Майк, - Лестрейд довольно смаковал кофе, наблюдая, как Холмс краснеет. Комплименты явно не были холостым выстрелом. - Влюбленность приносит массу самых лучших ощущений. 

\- Неужели? Сколько лет ты не замечал, что твоя жена спит со всем колледжем? 

\- Пытаешься ударить ниже пояса? Не получится. Я уже не был в нее влюблен в эти четыре года. 

\- Тогда что же тебя удерживало от того, чтобы развестись?

Лестрейд пожал плечами:  
\- Привычка? Человеку вроде меня после работы очень нужно спокойное, привычное место, куда приходить. И совсем не хочется что-то менять. Мне кажется, тебе это понятно, как никому другому. Ты каждый вечер отправляешься в «Диоген». 

\- И ты, человек привычки, готов обменять свое спокойствие на эмоции, которые мешают думать, делают слепым, ломают все личные границы?

\- Это что, правда тебя удивляет? Ты что, никогда не был влюблен?

\- Вероятно, был. Разумеется, я родился таким же, как и все. И у меня была прекрасная возможность пронаблюдать, как эмоции мешают работе ума. Человек влюбляется, перестает соображать, потом его выставляют на посмешище…

\- О, так все дело в том, что тебя отвергли!

\- Смешно. Никто меня не отвергал. Я просто не мог позволить себе подобной слабости.

Лестрейд в изумлении уставился на него. Холмс, уму которого равный нашелся бы вряд ли, словно говорил чужими словами. 

\- И ты меня будешь убеждать в пользе влюбленности, - продолжил тот, - когда ее очевидный продукт живет за нашей стеной? Человек, который убил собственного тестя, чтобы защитить любовника, а потом и жену. 

\- Может, это вышло случайно? Он говорил, что она погибла, но не из-за него. И тестя случайно. И вообще все это очень сомнительно. Ты не мог бы дать мне ноутбук? 

\- Ты собираешься читать прессу на испанском? Вчера я перевел статью для тебя. 

\- А, черт. – Лестрейд поднял на Холмса взгляд. – Тебе сейчас срочно надо работать?

\- Нет. – Было заметно, как Холмс напрягся. – А что?

\- Посиди со мной?

Вместо ответа Холмс только вздохнул и принес ноутбук. Лестрейд подвинул кресло к нему. Теперь они сидели рука об руку, и до Лестрейда доносился запах туалетной воды с древесными нотками, более выраженный, чем вчера. Этот аромат в сочетании с его обладателем за какую-нибудь секунду буквально свел Лестрейда с ума. Древесные ноты Майкрофту очень шли, но до одури захотелось почувствовать и его собственный запах. Однако сейчас для этого был точно неподходящий момент. 

\- Как рука? – спросил Лестрейд тихо.

\- Благодарю, лучше, - чинно ответил Майкрофт. 

Где-то через час они наконец нашли то, что было нужно. 

\- Вот, - сказал Майкрофт, пересказывавший заметки Лестрейду. 

Некто Эрнесто Кастро, ссылаясь на источник в прокуратуре, писал, что Педро бросил на месте преступления пистолет со своими отпечатками, да и камера его зафиксировала, а это не вяжется с покупкой оружия, с заранее спланированным преступлением, тем более что оружие вообще было куплено на имя Грациани. Какой идиот захочет защитить любовника и при этом пойдет покупать оружие на его имя? 

\- Если это состояние аффекта, то почему он пошел туда с оружием, да еще купленным на имя любовника? Если это спланированное преступление, то опять же - почему он пошел туда с оружием, купленным на имя любовника? Почему не тестя? И зачем убивать торговца оружием, если твои отпечатки уже на пистолете? 

\- Если только торговец не сможет его опознать, а опознает кого-то другого, - согласился Майкрофт. 

\- По убийству торговца оружием они тут пишут «неоспоримая улика», - перевел Лестрейд через гугл. – Знать бы еще, что за неоспоримая улика… 

\- Оставь это дело мне, я подумаю. 

\- Тебе пора работать? 

\- Нет. Пока нет. Шерлок мне передал информацию утром. Сейчас они спят. 

\- Тогда… - Лестрейд немного отодвинул кресло - теперь они сидели хотя бы вполоборота. 

\- Сеанс вопросов? Спрашивай, - величественно сказал Холмс. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь Клауса? И почему вы с ним столько лет притворялись врагами, если вы друзья? 

Майкрофт кивнул:  
\- Понятный вопрос. Я уже говорил тебе, что мне нравятся гонки всех видов, ты испробовал на себе, как я вожу. Еще учась в институте, я часто на каникулах бывал в Германии, на автодроме под Кельном. Постепенно ко мне присоединились еще несколько молодых людей. Кто-то был старше на пару лет, кто-то младше. Нас всех объединяли гонки и любовь к политике. Впрочем, были среди нас и те, кто не собирался делать карьеру на этом поприще, предпочитая стать промышленниками. В тот год, когда я окончил институт, мы составили что-то вроде студенческого братства – восемь молодых людей, каждый из которых собирался стать очень влиятельным. Мы по глупости, - Холмс на секунду поджал губы, - поклялись друг другу, что дружба между нашими странами, объединение Европы станут для нас приоритетным направлением. Разумеется, сейчас это выглядит полным идиотизмом, но тогда, на волне смены формы и грядущего юридического закрепления и расширения Европейского союза, кучке восторженных юнцов в какой-то из особенно пьяных вечеров это показалось хорошей идеей. - Он резко замолчал. 

\- То есть ты хотел, чтобы Британия полностью стала частью ЕС? – уточнил Лестрейд. – Слушай, даже мне это не кажется хорошей идеей. Или ты в юности и правда пил до полного неадеквата? Шерлок что, с наркотиками брал пример с тебя? 

Майкрофт снова поджал губы.

\- Сейчас почти все эти люди стоят за теми, кто занимает ключевые посты в европейской политике. Скажем так: на тот момент я пытался минимизировать ущерб. 

\- Оу. То есть ты вступил в эту организацию, чтобы шпионить за ними? Ясно. Неудивительно, что за тобой охотятся. 

\- Называй это, как хочешь. Самое смешное, что почти пятнадцать лет мне действительно удавалось делать вид, что я на стороне объединения и делаю все возможное, чтобы Британия была в ЕС интегрирована полностью. К этому времени в наших рядах наметился предсказуемый раскол, и два человека сами предложили мне пойти против группы, встать на их сторону, - Майкрофт вновь замолчал. Казалось, ему с трудом удается подбирать слова.

\- И что же? – подбодрил Лестрейд.

\- Оба мертвы. Насколько идеи объединения продолжают придерживаться другие, кроме Тайера, самого влиятельного и самого помешанного на ней, сказать невозможно. Масси всегда казался - и не только мне - колеблющимся, и те двое готовы были поставить на него, но он женат на дочери Тайера и, несмотря на довольно глобальные разногласия между ним и Тайером в других вопросах, непонятно, сможет ли и захочет ли против него пойти. Двое других, независимо от убеждений, наверняка предпочтут сохранить хорошие отношения с Тайером. Последний… слишком тяжело болен, чтобы вообще участвовать в подобных делах. 

\- Те двое – это работа Тайера?

\- По всей видимости, да.

\- Ясно. Что случилось десять лет назад? 

\- Десять лет назад меня предал один из моих людей, весьма умный молодой человек, но слишком амбициозный. Я бы не взял его к себе без должной проверки, но, к сожалению, он был тогда только что навязан мне некими высокопоставленными лицами, и я не успел вывести его из строя.

\- Должная проверка? Это в том духе, что ты мне устраивал? – хмыкнул Лестрейд.

\- Ты про склад? Сомневаюсь, что это можно вообще назвать проверкой. 

\- Не только про склад. Например, про Кельн и вчерашнее. 

\- Тебя бессмысленно проверять. Я и так знаю, что ты не уйдешь. 

\- Из-за того, что я в тебя втрескался? Ты, кстати, давно это заметил? Перед Кельном? 

\- В Кельне, - подумав, ответил Холмс, - когда ты ко мне в соборе не подошел. Но потом ты развеял мои предположения в прах своей запиской.

\- Ну, это у меня сейчас при мысли о тебе начинается стояк, а тогда я тебя терпеть не мог. Так с чего ты взял, что я не уйду?

\- Грегори, будь добр, не отвлекай меня, если хочешь услышать продолжение, - неодобрительно сказал Майкрофт. 

\- Ок, спрошу в другой раз, - хмыкнул Лестрейд. – Так что с тем предавшим тебя молодым человеком? 

\- С предавшим меня молодым человеком уже ничего, - спокойно ответил Холмс. – Последствия для Британии нам удалось минимизировать, а вот копии подписанных мною документов, которые давали основания предполагать, что я против объединения, легли на стол Тайера. С тех пор я для него враг номер один. 

\- Это из-за него сейчас?..

\- Нет, мои британские противники по-своему тоже за то, чтобы Британия вышла из ЕС, но, безусловно, они с Тайером нашли друг друга. Он, видимо, не столько рассчитывает на перспективы, которые откроются после моего исчезновения, сколько пытается свести личные счеты. 

\- Понятно. И каким боком ко всему этому Клаус? 

\- Клаус тоже состоит в братстве. Он присоединился к нам несколько позже. В молодости он был автогонщиком, но потом попал в аварию, и ему пришлось выбрать нечто менее авантюрное. Он выучился на врача и стал, как он выражается, штопать неудачников вроде себя. Клаус не политик, а предприниматель, но он владелец бизнес-империи и, если бы захотел, то стал бы влиятельнее Тайера. Идея все большего единения Европы поначалу соответствовала и его интересам, однако он вскоре понял, что к чему. Мы были с ним дружны еще до его присоединения к группе, позднее, когда меня перестали приглашать на встречи, он стал моими глазами и ушами. Я предвидел, что меня могут раскрыть, поэтому мы заранее сделали вид, что кое-что не поделили. 

\- А что с тем, что его выманили?

Майкрофт закатил глаза:  
\- Романтическая мелодрама. В юности Клаус переспал с одной особой, его отец решил, что Клаусу даже не стоит знать, что она беременна. Однако после смерти отца Клаус узнал, что у него есть дочь. Только где она, совершенно неизвестно. Пару лет назад некая девица вышла с ним на связь, сообщив, что его дочь – это она, однако когда Клаус приехал к ней, его ранили и едва не убили. Он спасся чудом. 

\- Опять Тайер?

\- Мы подозреваем, что он мог стоять за этим. И у Масси, видимо, тоже были такие подозрения, он предупреждал об опасности весьма прозрачно. Поэтому Клаус и верит ему, считает, что он не на стороне Тайера. Тем более что с дочерью у Тайера не самые лучшие отношения. Однако когда-нибудь его империю получит именно она. 

\- Как все сложно, Майк, - вздохнул Лестрейд. – Я всегда понимал, что политика – это сложно, но даже не задумывался о том, как тебе может быть тяжело.

\- Мне не тяжело, - снисходительно улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Это такая же профессия, как любая другая. В ней можно быть неуклюжим новичком или мастером-профессионалом. А можно создавать стандарты. На самом верху всегда легче, особенно если ты лучший. А я лучший. 

Лестрейд улыбнулся:  
\- Знаешь, я как-то не сомневаюсь в этом. А что такое ты мне должен будешь сказать рано или поздно?

На этот раз взгляд Майкрофта сделался жестким:  
\- Не сейчас. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Предлагаю закончить беседу. Мне нужно кое-что сделать до того, как Шерлок выйдет на связь. 

\- Ок.

Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на него:  
\- Ты что-то еще хотел спросить.

\- Да, - сказал Лестрейд.

«Что ты сделаешь, если я тебя поцелую? Как ты пахнешь? Стонешь ли ты, когда занимаешься сексом, и если нет, то что заставит тебя застонать?».

\- Майкрофт, - позвал он. 

\- Да? – спросил тот. 

Лестрейд не выдержал, встал, сделал шаг вперед и сел на подлокотник кресла Майкрофта. Тот наблюдал за ним, не делая попытки отодвинуться. Лестрейд наклонился, осторожно положив руку ему на спину, и легко прикоснулся губами к губам.

Майкрофт молчал. Выражение его лица было абсолютно непроницаемым.

\- Господи. Чудовище, что ты делаешь со мной? – пробормотал Лестрейд.

Майкрофт не сделал ни единого движения, словно бы даже и не дышал.

\- Ну ладно, молчание – знак согласия, - громко сказал Лестрейд и, в глубине души отчаянно труся, с самым решительным видом поцеловал Майкрофта вновь.


	20. Chapter 20

На этот раз губы Майкрофта раскрылись, и язык Лестрейда пошел уже знакомой дорогой. Однако прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Майкрофт наконец ответил по-настоящему. Его рука слегка сжала плечо Лестрейда, потом переместилась на затылок, притягивая ближе, язык несколько раз коснулся его языка. Но все это так осторожно, так несмело: не то он, Лестрейд, был хрустальный, не то собирался укусить. 

— Майк, ну что ты? — сказал он, когда они прервались глотнуть воздуха. — Первый раз, что ли? Сильнее уже… 

И вдруг по расширившимся мгновенно глазам, по застывшему выражению лица понял, что угадал…

— О черт! Прости, я не думал, что…

— Я… Мне это никогда не нужно было, — растерянно пробормотал Майкрофт. 

— Ясно, иди сюда, — Лестрейд втиснулся в кресло и прижал Майкрофта к себе, напряженная спина вздрагивала под его руками. Он стал поглаживать ее, чувствуя, как Майкрофта потихоньку отпускает. — Почему ты сразу не сказал?

— Грегори, ты правда считаешь, что об этом возможно говорить? - уткнувшись носом в воротник его майки, с горькой иронией спросил тот. - Может быть, мне еще табличку надо было на лоб повесить: «Я — девственник»? Я даже в объятии ни с кем так никогда не сидел, как сейчас с тобой. С матерью в последний раз в шесть лет. 

Лестрейд хмыкнул:   
— Да уж. Если бы я не был без ума от тебя, я бы, пожалуй, почувствовал себя польщенным. И мне так нравится, как ты произносишь это — «Греегори». 

— У меня действительно не возникало такой потребности. Разве что в юности когда-то давно. Но я, честно говоря, не помню.

— Ты не обязан мне ничего объяснять. 

— Я к тому, что я продолжаю сомневаться, нужно ли мне это сейчас. У меня никогда не было большого физического влечения. 

— Я понимаю. Тебе дать время, чтобы разобраться?

— А ты примешь отказ? 

— Я что, действительно похож на насильника? Конечно приму. 

— Но не перестанешь меня уговаривать?

— Я не знаю, Майк, — Лестрейд ухмыльнулся. — Ты для меня сейчас как морковка перед носом у осла.

— Такое положение не будет вечным.

— Нет, не будет. И это мне не нравится. В смысле, что ты не будешь вечно приходить в Скотланд-Ярд и вытаскивать меня оттуда для важных заданий, которые я с блеском провалю. 

Он уткнулся в шею Майкрофта, втягивая носом аромат его кожи, и услышал глухое:  
— Нет, не буду.

В этих словах Лестрейду почудился какой-то очень нехороший оттенок. Слишком напоминающий уже проскальзывавшие «если я вернусь».

— Майк, возьми меня в Швейцарию, — попросил он.

— Не могу. 

— Почему? Ведь наверняка есть куча мест, где пограничного контроля нет, и…

— Дело не в этом.

— Я сделаю тебя более заметным? 

— Грегори, о Швейцарии мы не будем говорить. У нас впереди — больше недели. 

— А потом?

— А потом… встретимся в Лондоне. Мне надо работать. Я был бы признателен, если бы ты сделал мне чашку чая. 

Тон Майкрофта был неубедителен даже для маленького ребенка. Но «у нас впереди — больше недели» грело, пока Грег бестолково слонялся по дому, потом - по саду, в ожидании, когда Майкрофт закончит дела. Потом надоело и это. В большой гостиной была мебель в чехлах с цветочным рисунком, здесь все выглядело явно дороже, чем наверху. А еще тоскливее. Словно все покрыли однотонным серым цветом. Или это потому, что Майк был наверху, а не здесь? Зато здесь обнаружился книжный шкаф, а в нем отыскался Диккенс. 

Лестрейд с удовольствием перечитал «Рождественскую историю», потом Майкрофт позвал его, вновь попросил сделать чаю. Работал Майкрофт напряженно, Лестрейда будто не замечал. Но часов в семь вдруг неожиданно спустился вниз, в кухню, принялся шуметь. Лестрейда прогнал, но вскоре запахло мясом. Потом Майкрофт пришел в гостиную, бросил: «Дожарь, пожалуйста», - и ушел. Лестрейд, конечно, дожарил, но Майкрофт так и не спустился, а на предложение принести еду наверх отмахнулся.

Уже стемнело, когда Лестрейд вышел в сад. Он сделал круг до калитки и обратно, но что-то словно магнитом притягивало его к соседской половине. Из кухонного окна на дорожку падала полоска света, которую то и дело перекрывали двигающиеся тени. Лестрейд замедлил шаг, стараясь идти неслышно. Он уже знал, что увидит. Окно до середины было опущено и закрыто жалюзи, а от середины… 

На этот раз снизу был Хоакин. Он наклонился над кухонным столом, сжимая в руке очки. Эстебан в серой мокрой майке раздвигал его чуть полноватые ягодицы, вставлял понятно куда вымазанный белым кремом член, шептал что-то нежное. Вошел сразу почти до конца, Хоакин на выдохе издал не то стон, не то хрип. Эстебан погладил его по потной спине, наклонился, поцеловал в ухо, в шею. Они начали двигаться, и Лестрейд ушел. Добрел до сарая и там в сене отдрочил себе, представляя то только что увиденное, то как Майкрофт приходит к нему сюда, ложится рядом, целует. Картинки мелькали цветными яркими пятнами, и сам он чувствовал себя как в бреду, который бывает при высокой температуре. Да, он был болен, его болезнь звалась Майкрофт Холмс, и он сильно сомневался, что ее можно легко излечить. 

Майкрофт курил на крыльце. Лестрейд сначала разволновался, когда тот ему не открыл заднюю дверь, потом обошел кругом — посмотреть, есть ли свет, и увидел его. Почему-то до этого ему и в голову не приходило, что Майкрофт может курить. Это представлялось совершенно несовместимым с самим Майкрофтом, но тем не менее, если бы Лестрейд мог влюбиться в него еще больше, то это произошло бы сейчас. Он подошел к Майкрофту, вынул у него из рук сигарету, сделал затяжку, а потом поцеловал, медленно, смакуя вкус Майкрофта, смешанный со вкусом табака. Майкрофт отвечал сильнее, смелее, чем днем, и это получился очень хороший поцелуй, прямо такой как надо, жаль только, что пришлось прерываться из-за сигареты, тлеющей в пальцах. 

— Ты так бросаешь курить? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, аккуратно вынимая ее и затягиваясь. 

— Тебе не нравится способ?

Майкрофт задумался, словно прислушиваясь к себе:   
— Пожалуй, нравится.

Лестрейд расцвел.

— Пойдем, мне нужно кое-что тебе показать, — сказал Майкрофт и слегка дотронулся до его руки. Потом втянул носом и посмотрел на него.

— Извини, — потупился Лестрейд. 

— Твое… общение с самим собой меня не касается. 

— Я думал о тебе, — вышло как-то пошло, и Лестрейд нашел способ исправить ситуацию: ухмыльнулся. — Не смог удержаться. И вообще, там очень хорошее сено, подходящее. 

— Избавь меня от подробностей, пожалуйста. — Они вошли внутрь. — Мне хватает уже соседей, выставляющих свою интимную жизнь напоказ.

— А, так ты тоже их видел, — продолжал ухмыляться Лестрейд. 

— Я их слышал. Будь добр, сделай нам чаю и приходи наверх. 

Лестрейд колдовал в кухне и улыбался, думая про эти командирские нотки Майкрофта. Вечность бы слушал. Он все еще словно ощущал вкус поцелуя на своих губах. Неужели Майкрофт действительно сможет сказать «нет»? Конечно сможет, это ведь его ледяное величество. И потом, ведь это уже не о просто перепихнуться, это об отношениях фактически. 

«Боже, веду себя как школьник, у которого первая любовь». Лестрейд прислонился затылком к холодильнику, закрыл глаза.

— Ну что такое? — спустился вниз потерявший терпение Майкрофт. — Вот именно это я и имел в виду, когда говорил об эмоциях, Грегори. Ты забываешь обо всем, и в том числе о работе. — Но слова его звучали мягко, а пальцы коснулись запястья Лестрейда, окончательно опровергая упрек. 

— Ты был прав, — сказал Майкрофт, когда Лестрейд наконец-то поднялся с подносом наверх. — Эстебан невиновен. Даже прокурор, который вел дело, в этом убежден. В деле существует запись, доказывающая, что выстрел прозвучал раньше, чем Эстебан пришел к тестю. Она не может по закону считаться полноправной уликой, но она есть. Та самая неопровержимая улика в деле убийства торговца оружием — косметическая палочка с днк Эстебана, которая оказалась в яме с трупом. Очень сомнительно, что он пошел убивать и по дороге вдруг решил почистить уши. Пристала к одежде? Если это так, то она должна была упасть с нее задолго до того, как Эстебан закопал труп. Да и если он не совершал первого убийства, а выстрелы были произведены до его прихода, значит, и оружие покупал кто-то другой. Местонахождение трупа определили с помощью анонимного телефонного звонка, как и принадлежность оружия любовнику Эстебана — Грациани. Анонимным же звонком ранее кто-то сообщил о выстрелах. Далее был звонок якобы от свидетеля о том, что Эстебан прятался в доме на реке. Свидетеля ударили по голове, и он впал в кому. Когда он пришел в себя, его убили, и двух полицейских заодно. В этом убийстве Эстебан тоже числится подозреваемым, но теоретически он был в это время в бегах, и возможности узнать, где содержится свидетель, у него не было. Кроме того, если он невиновен в первых двух убийствах, то зачем ему убивать этого свидетеля? Далее… убийство жены. Она умерла не сразу, на следующий день, и без конца говорила, что она хотела убить Педро, а его «забрали». Значит, в квартире был кто-то еще. Следов там нашли множество, а кроме ее крови также кровь Педро. Возможно, он был ранен и похищен. Потому что у Хоакина точно было алиби на тот момент и, судя по переписке с другом, он Эстебана не видел несколько месяцев еще и не знал, жив ли он вообще.

— Ты что, — обалдело спросил Лестрейд, — весь день перерывал аргентинскую прессу?

— Не прессу, — возразил явно довольный собой Майкрофт. — Я взломал полицейские и судебные архивы. У них там на самом деле черт ногу сломит, некоторые дела до сих пор в компьютер не занесены. Полицейские и судебные архивы, переписку прокурора, который оказался источником того журналиста, почту Хоакина-Грациани, которой он пользовался на тот момент, еще по мелочи кое-что.

— Ну ты даешь!

— От Шерлока сегодня почти ничего не было.

— Ясно. И кто убийца?

— Прокурор полагает, что брат Хоакина, но прямых улик нет. Единственное, чего ему удалось добиться — сместить этого братца с поста генерального прокурора до просто прокурора. Похоже, там борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть. 

— Брат?

— К сожалению, не всегда отношения между родственниками бывают безоблачными. 

— Майкрофт?

— Что? 

— Ты удивительный. Я был уверен, что ты пытаешься устранить своих врагов, а ты занимался оправданием чужих. Спасибо.

Лестрейд подошел к нему.

— Я просто не люблю чего-то не понимать, — сказал Майкрофт. — Не сейчас, — он выставил ладонь. 

— Хорошо.

— Нет, не хорошо! — вспыхнул вдруг Майкрофт. — Отвратительно. Ты думаешь только о себе, о своем удовольствии, ты ни на минуту не задумываешься о том, что чувствую я, насколько это мешает МНЕ работать. Я сделал бы это все сегодня гораздо быстрей, если бы целый день…

— Если бы целый день что?.. — тихо спросил Лестрейд.

Майкрофт раздраженно выдохнул.

— Давай договоримся — с этого момента ты предоставлен самому себе, обедаешь без меня, не приближаешься ко мне, не разговариваешь со мной о личном, не флиртуешь, не дразнишь, не провоцируешь и даже не пытаешься поцеловать. Могу я рассчитывать на твое понимание? 

— Хорошо. С этого момента и до какого?

— Ни до какого. Насовсем. Если раньше тебе и удалось заставить меня сомневаться в своем решении, то теперь я окончательно убедился, что мне это не нужно. 

Майкрофт взял свою чашку, ноутбук и ушел. 

Лестрейд бросился в кресло и вздохнул. Конечно, Майк в очередной раз прав — он думал только о себе. За собственное поведение не было стыдно, зато было горько. Нет, правда, о чем он думал вообще? Майку угрожает опасность, и для него сейчас самое главное — сосредоточиться и переиграть врага. А он, Лестрейд… он — терпеливый. Он — подождет.


	21. Chapter 21

Три дня Лестрейд Майкрофта действительно не трогал. Читал книги, гулял по окрестностям, ходил с Эстебаном на море, играл в шахматы с Хоакином. С Холмсом они едва перекидывались парой слов в день. Лестрейду выдали наконец свой ключ, поэтому они пересекались только случайно или когда Лестрейд предупреждал, куда идет. Вечером Холмс уходил к себе раньше, чем Лестрейд возвращался, а утром выходил из своей комнаты только после того, как Лестрейд спускался вниз. Обед готовил по-прежнему Холмс, но к столу не приглашал, просто оставлял его порцию на плите. Лестрейд уже потихоньку начал свыкаться с происходящим и не думал, что этот порядок будет нарушен до самого их отъезда, когда в воскресенье вечером кое-что произошло. 

Днем они с Эстебаном ходили купаться. Не самое лучше время, учитывая, что сегодня как раз стояла жара. Но Эстебан нервничал и зашел за ним сам, Лестрейд тоже нервничал — его нервировали бесконечные шаги Майкрофта наверху, поэтому с удовольствием свалил. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Лестрейд, когда они оба выползли наконец на камни обсыхать.

Эстебан был чертовски хорош, даже шрамы на его груди и животе выглядели привлекательно. Интересно, Майкрофт действительно нисколько не ревновал? 

— У Хоакина неприятности. Его брат, — Эстебан вздохнул, — ужасный человек, большая шишка. Ненавидит его. Все время что-то устраивает. Подговорил как-то жену Хоакина обвинить его в домашнем насилии, свидетелей кого подкупил, кого запугал. Они, слава богу, в конце концов давать показания отказались, да и она напилась в суде. Экспертизу сделали хорошую, доказали, что он не мог так комнату разгромить. В общем, дело развалилось. Потом еще много всего было. Сейчас решил обвинить его в неуплате налогов. Он, конечно, выкрутится. Есть много людей, готовых помочь, лучшие адвокаты. И Хоакин — гений, он сам всегда выстраивает лучшую стратегию. Но как надоело выкручиваться!

— Ага, — согласился Лестрейд.

— Хочется уже спокойной жизни, а все не получается никак. Каждый раз что-то мешает. А у тебя с Леоном как? — вдруг резко поменял тему Эстебан. 

— Никак. Мне кажется, что я ему все-таки нравлюсь, но он говорит, что это ему не нужно, попросил его не трогать. Так что я его вижу пару раз в день на пару секунд. 

— Я его видел вчера, когда в деревню ходил. Он на крыльце курил сидел. Долго. Полчаса, наверное. Я уже вернулся, а он все еще там. 

— Это когда мы с Хоакином в шахматы играли? 

— Да, я забыл тебе сказать. Ну, или подумал, что это неважно.

— Угу, неважно. 

— Знаешь, однажды Хоакин выставил меня из конторы, сказал, что между нами больше ничего не будет, точнее, вообще ничего не будет, потому что был-то тогда всего один поцелуй. Ему не по возрасту, а я не могу решиться, кого выбрать, его или жену, и все такое. Меня выгнали из партнерства, причем все остальные члены конторы проголосовали против меня, кроме одного… 

Он резко замолчал и отвернулся к морю, видно, понял, что опять сказал лишнее.

Лестрейд притворился, что ничего не заметил.

— И? — спросил он.

— Ну, я выдержал несколько дней, — улыбнулся Эстебан. В его голосе слышалось нескрываемое облегчение. — Потом приперся по нахалке обратно. Сначала вообще-то слонялся вокруг конторы, смотрел на окна. Все должны были уже уйти домой, но почему-то задерживались. А я просто понял, что если сейчас не войду туда, если не буду больше видеть Хоакина, работать с ним, то умру. И вошел, — он издал смешок. 

— И… что было?

— Ой, было. И это не из разряда «был гнев, но для меня полезный». Минутами я думал, что он меня вообще убьет. А я просто сказал «хочу работать здесь, с тобой, потому что скучал по тебе». Потом я добился собрания. Он-то был уверен, что все проголосуют против, так как на самом деле он хозяин и его решения никто никогда не оспаривал, а если оспаривал, то это же Ги… Хоакин, он кого угодно уговорит. Но я, видимо, тоже кое-чему у него научился. Уговаривал каждого по отдельности прямо при нем, и они сдавались один за другим. Я иногда потом думал, что сам Бог в этот момент вкладывал в меня слова. Я никогда не был в таком ударе в суде, как тут, когда пришлось защищать то, что я чувствовал. Сначала он был против меня, конечно. Только я уже понял, что самое главное — это не отступать. — Он помолчал. — Хотя когда чувствуешь, что для тебя в этих отношениях смысл жизни — фиг отступишь. Сейчас, конечно, уже не так, и слава богу, что не так. Как я его душил тогда своей любовью, своими требованиями… Однако это дало результат. Видимо, в любви тоже бывает разное время: когда наступать, когда отступить. Когда уйти насовсем, а когда и вернуться. Слушай, — он потянулся на соседний валун за майкой, — если мы пробудем здесь еще хоть пару минут, я сгорю, и тогда тебе точно достанется от Хоакина, потому что ты старше и недосмотрел. А когда он в гневе, его лучше обходить ооочень далеко. 

Проводив Эстебана до калитки, Лестрейд поднялся к началу лавандового поля. Здесь росли вперемешку лиственные деревья и сосны, и он немного побродил в тени, раскидывая носками сандалий прошлогодние шишки и раздумывая над словами соседа и над вчерашним поступком Майкрофта. Зачем тот сидел на крыльце так долго? Из пачки исчезла только одна сигарета. Может, на самом деле подходил к окну соседской кухни подслушивать? 

Лестрейду очень хотелось надеяться, что Майкрофт все же, несмотря на свой собственный запрет, пытался столкнуться с ним, но, наверное, он, Лестрейд, просто ищет в темной комнате кошку, которой нет. Точнее, кота Шредингера — это бы Майкрофту подошло больше. Зачем он, Лестрейд, добивается этих отношений? Ведь и будущее с Майкрофтом — один сплошной кот Шредингера. Характер у него, прямо скажем, отвратительный, и работа - под стать. «Я дерусь, потому что дерусь», или?..

Он спустился к дому и, войдя в заднюю дверь, прислушался. Шагов наверху не было слышно. 

— Придурок, — пробормотал Лестрейд. — Готов прыгать от счастья, даже когда знаешь, что он нервничает, только потому, что он есть. 

Срочно требовался кофе. Лестрейд распахнул дверь в кухню и застыл — Майкрофт в халате, отрешенно уставившись в потолок, курил, сидя на дальнем конце кухонного стола. Кофемолка стояла на подоконнике. Лестрейд стал протискиваться между ним и Майкрофтом, и тут Майкрофт встал и Лестрейд рукой нечаянно коснулся его живота. 

— О! — сказал он, замерев. 

— Заткнись! — рассерженно выпалил Майкрофт и, бросив сигарету в раковину, стремительно вышел из кухни. 

Лестрейд вздохнул и сполз на пол между подоконником и столом. У Майкрофта Холмса, который настаивал на отсутствии большого физического влечения, был стояк. У Майкрофта Холмса определенно был стояк, и, наверное, сложно было бы ошибиться, предположив, что стояло на него, Лестрейда. Что ж, может быть, поэтому Майкрофт его и отдалил. Возможно, такое и вправду случалось с ним нечасто и тогда действительно могло выбить из колеи. 

И что с того? Нормальное решение. Стояк мешает работать. Это Лестрейд и по себе прекрасно знал. 

— Майк, придурок, — вырвалось у него. — Что ты делаешь со мной? Что мы делаем оба?

Он вскочил и бросился наверх. Исключительно для того, чтобы увидеть, как Холмс входит в свою комнату и за ним захлопывается дверь. Лестрейд подошел к ней и занес руку, чтобы постучать. Услышал, как заскрипела холмсова кровать, и остановился, ушел к себе. Майкрофт прав — в конце концов, обоюдный стояк и бурные эмоции еще не повод, чтобы переворачивать всю жизнь. Если бы Лестрейд поддавался им всякий раз, он бы уже раз пять был женат и, следуя статистике по незащищенным половым актам, раз сорок бы стал отцом. 

Спал он в эту ночь плохо, урывками, и каждый раз ему снился один и тот же сон. Издыхающее чудовище с голубыми глазами, подернутыми пеленой, протягивало к нему скользкие щупальца и не могло дотянуться. Лестрейд знал, что если у того получится, то оно будет спасено. Он сидел в самом углу сарая, за охапкой сена, и никак не мог решиться: спасать чудовище или не спасать. 

Насержи привез продукты в семь. Обычно он приезжал около девяти, но в этот раз без предупреждения заявился раньше на два часа. 

Холмс уже сидел с ноутбуком на коленях в гостиной, и Лестрейд пошел открывать сам. Насержи был типичным подростком, который подрабатывал, доставляя продукты владельцам особняков, но Лестрейда не покидало ощущение, что что-то ему такое известно. Он высказал это Холмсу еще в первый раз, но тот лишь посмотрел на него одним из своих коронных взглядов — «не вмешивайся».

Теперь Насержи помимо пакетов протянул ему маленькую белую коробочку, перевязанную тоненькой розовой лентой. 

— Одетт передала, — пояснил он. 

Лестрейд отдал деньги, проводил взглядом скрывшуюся за углом дома спину — Насержи понес пакеты соседям — и пошел наверх. 

— Грегори, — устало, тоном «мы же договаривались», сказал Холмс. 

Лестрейд поставил на стол подарок:   
— От Одетт.

Холмс перевел взгляд на коробочку, потом на него, потом опять на коробочку и вдруг рассмеялся. 

— Что такого смешного?

— Ты смотришь на нее так, как будто там может быть бомба. Все в порядке, Грегори. Это мой сын.


	22. Chapter 22

Должно быть, вид у Лестрейда сделался на редкость глупый. Какой сын? Майкрофт же сказал, что… Или это он подумал, Майкрофт позволил ему думать, а…

— Это пароль, — пояснил Майкрофт, взял коробочку в руки и, открыв, протянул Лестрейду. — Местное лакомство: калиссоны. Миндаль, дынные цукаты и глазурь. 

— Пароль? А сын — тоже пароль? 

Майкрофт улыбнулся:   
— Сын самый настоящий. Живет пока с матерью, но уже закончил парижский университет и работает в компании отчима. 

— Я не понимаю. Ты спал с Одетт? У тебя есть сын? Тогда какого черта ты изображал тут со мной?! — Лестрейд ударил кулаком по креслу. — О, представляю, как тебе было смешно! 

Он отошел к окну, чтобы не разбить случайно что-нибудь ценное. Например, холмсов ноутбук. Или эту наглую самодовольную рыжую морду. Хотя надо было сразу вниз, сбежать к чертовой матери. Пусть трусость и позор, только бы не видеть ржущего и довольного собой Холмса. 

— Грегори, все не так, как ты думаешь. Сядь, пожалуйста. Я не могу с тобой говорить, когда ты стоишь ко мне спиной. 

Лестрейд нехотя вернулся на свое место, выцедил:   
— Ну и какую сказочку ты мне расскажешь на этот раз?!

Майкрофт покачал головой:  
— Это нельзя рассказывать ни одной живой душе, Грегори. Разумеется, те, кто за мной охотится, об этом знают, Тайер был в курсе моей ситуации, и это даже играет мне на руку. Но больше об этом не должен узнать никто другой, в том числе Шерлок.

— Хорошо, — с трудом сдерживая раздражение, пообещал Лестрейд. — Я не скажу ему. 

— Я действительно был женат. И Аллан носит мою фамилию. Он родился здесь, в этом коттедже. Это была не самая худшая сделка с моей стороны.

— Сделка?

— Фиктивный брак, Грегори. Моя сокурсница, не Одетт, ее подруга, забеременела. В высшем свете есть семьи, в которых для девушки родить ребенка без отца до сих пор немыслимо, тем более это было больше двадцати лет назад. Кроме того, могли возникнуть подозрения в отношении отца ребенка, женатого человека. Наш род нельзя отнести к высшей аристократии, это так или иначе был мезальянс, однако мы все же дворяне. И, как ты понимаешь, я уже и в юности сам по себе мог представлять определенный интерес. В университете я заканчивал два года за один, учась на двух факультетах одновременно, также к выпуску у меня уже была определенная репутация благодаря нескольким услугам, оказанным правительству в качестве аналитика, об этом стало известно. Мои перспективы всем представлялись блестящими. А что касается Виктории… Такие проблемы, как незапланированная беременность, привычно разрешаются абортами, но Виктория, — он улыбнулся, — из тех людей, кто хочет всего и сразу. И надо сказать, она обычно получает то, что хочет. В данном случае ей хотелось родить ребенка от любимого человека, дать ему приличную фамилию и при этом не лишиться наследства отца. Ко мне обратились с соответствующей просьбой. Я получил повышение статуса и нужные связи в некоторых, весьма узких, кругах. Определенно, это была очень хорошая сделка. 

Сделка. И в этом, наверное, весь Холмс. 

— Шерлок не знает, что брак был фиктивным. Мама… боюсь, это убьет ее, если она узнает когда-нибудь. Мы с Шерлоком вряд ли произведем на свет наследников. Аллан обожает бабушку, а она его, не вижу смысла разрушать эту идиллию.

— А сладости? Пароль?

— Несколько лет нам с Викторией пришлось прожить в одной квартире, изображая счастливое семейство, и Аллан успел привязаться ко мне. Он очень любит сладости. 

— Как и ты.

— Да, у меня есть некоторые слабости, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Калиссоны были нашей маленькой праздничной традицией. — Он пододвинул коробочку к Лестрейду. — Ты ел их когда-нибудь? Попробуй. 

— Спасибо, — буркнул Лестрейд. 

На душе было как-то погано. Он спустился вниз, думая, что не решился задать вопрос: а сам-то Майкрофт насколько был привязан к Аллану? Впрочем, чего он, Лестрейд, от него хочет? Это же Холмс. Даже жениться не мог по-человечески. Обязательно за выгоды какие-то! Лестрейд сварил себе кофе. Он слышал, как Майкрофт ходит наверху, и это опять заставляло нервничать. Зачем тот рассказал ему о семье? Такие вещи ведь не говорят просто так, тем более люди типа Майкрофта. Тогда зачем? Майкрофт ничего никогда не делает без умысла. У него за каждой фразой двойное, тройное дно. Нарочно подчеркнуть лишний раз, какой он бесчувственный? Или объяснить - он уже знает, что такое отношения, поэтому они ему и не нужны? Да, вполне может быть. 

Он сделал глоток и скривился — забыл положить сахар. Господи, да что ж такое-то? Ну да, не приближаться, не разговаривать о личном, не целовать… Но Майкрофт ведь сам нарушил договор? Мог ведь совсем ничего не объяснять, ну подумаешь, калиссоны и калиссоны. Значит ли это, что и он, Лестрейд, тоже может его нарушить? Может, но зачем? Майкрофт и так с ума сходит там наверху. А ему нужно работать. А он не может. Он ведь почти проговорился три дня назад, что думал о нем весь день… Ладно, в конце концов, у него будет время в Лондоне, у _них_ будет время в Лондоне. Ага, только если Майка в Швейцарии не убьют. Господи-господи-господи, ты же существуешь? помоги мне, пожалуйста, придумай что-нибудь. Ты же можешь, ну же. 

Наверху послышался грохот. Лестрейд бросился на лестницу. Майкрофт сидел с закрытыми глазами в кресле с ноутбуком на коленях, впившись пальцами в подлокотники. На полу в луже из молока и сахара валялись осколки чайного прибора. Бриджи Майкрофта тоже были щедро политы молоком. Метрах в трех лежал чайный столик. Лестрейд поставил его на место, водрузил сверху чудом уцелевшую вазу. 

— Майк, — Лестрейд отряхнул от молока веточки лаванды и, положив на столик, присел в соседнее кресло, — я сейчас все уберу. Только объясни мне, что происходит? 

— Я не могу, — выдохнул Майкрофт, — я не могу ничего сделать. У меня не получается. 

— Что именно у тебя не получается? 

Майкрофт протянул ему ноутбук, Лестрейд аккуратно положил его на столик.

— Пытался найти доказательства, — Майкрофт мотнул головой в сторону соседей, — которые помогли бы им вернуться домой. Но ничего не получается. Брат Хоакина, Мигель, пока неуязвим. Будь это в Англии, я бы его достал, но там — нет.

Лестрейд выдохнул.

— Я испугался, что у тебя ничего не получается с Шерлоком. Ну ты и напугал меня, Майк. Забудь о них, занимайся своими делами. Они все выдержат, они вдвоем. 

Майкрофт посмотрел на него очень странно:   
— Они вдвоем, да. 

— Мы тоже можем быть вдвоем, — сказал Лестрейд. — Подожди, — оборвал он, видя, что Майкрофт собирается протестовать, — ты говоришь, что не можешь сосредоточиться из-за меня, но это потому, что ты сомневаешься, потому, что ты не можешь решить окончательно. А ты не можешь решить окончательно, отказываться ли от отношений и секса, пока у тебя не было отношений и секса. Что бы ты ни говорил, фиктивный брак это еще не настоящие отношения. Совместно жить — это еще не отношения. И ты всегда будешь сомневаться, пока не попробуешь. Я уже не говорю о том, что секс чертовски успокаивает, помогает отвлечься, снимает напряжение. Ты занимался спортом. Секс - это куда лучше спорта. Обещаю, тебе точно станет легче. 

— Но ведь у тебя, кажется, нет опыта по части мужчин? — Майкрофт спросил это так тихо, что Лестрейд едва расслышал. 

— О ради бога, Майк, уж отдрочить правильно я тебе точно сумею! — воскликнул он, приближаясь к его креслу и усаживаясь на корточки. — Мы просто попробуем. Тебе нравилось, когда я обнимал тебя, тебе нравилось, когда я целовал тебя. И это только самое начало, секс всегда может стать лучше. 

— Или нет.

— Ладно — или нет, — согласился Лестрейд. — Но у нас обоих сейчас, кажется, спермотоксикоз. Я могу, конечно, стирать руки до мозолей в своей кровати, а ты — в своей, но секс с живым человеком ничем не заменишь, Майк. Возможно, тебя доводит до оргазма политика, но настоящего оргазма ты там точно не испытал. — Он вздохнул и, взяв правую руку Майкрофта в свою, осторожно поцеловал каждый палец. — Ты такой удивительный, Майк. Позволь мне показать, как сильно ты мне нравишься. 

Майкрофт отнял руку и прикрыл ее левой с таким видом, как будто боялся, что Лестрейд его чем-то заразит. И улыбнулся кривой улыбкой:  
— Так и знал, что ты не перестанешь меня уговаривать. 

Лестрейд не стал ссылаться на нарушение договора. Все и так было ясно. Он кивнул, встал, прикидывая объем разрушений, и направился к лестнице, когда услышал вдруг:   
— Полагаю, попробовать — это приемлемо, да.


	23. Chapter 23

— Не сейчас! — это было первое, что сказал Майкрофт, когда Лестрейд повернулся к нему.

— А…

— Ты, кажется, обещал здесь убрать, а мне надо кое-чем заняться. 

— Но…

— Обсудим вечером. Погуляй пока. С Эстебаном куда-нибудь сходи. 

Лестрейд вернулся со щеткой и тряпкой, Майкрофт увлеченно стучал по клавишам и в его сторону ни разу не посмотрел. Убравшись, Лестрейд спустился вниз, послонялся по кухне, потом сделал чаю и понес наверх. Подвинул столик к Майкрофту. Реакции не дождался. Прошелся пару разу по гостиной, потоптался у окна, отколупнул отстающий кусочек краски с рамы. 

— Грегори, ты сейчас даже спиной в моей спине дыру протрешь, — Майкрофт встал и подошел к нему. 

Лестрейд развернулся. 

— Успокойся, — сказал Майкрофт мягко. — Я не Золушка, чтобы убегать от тебя. — Он протянул руку и легко, костяшками пальцев, коснулся его щеки. 

Лестрейд сотрясся всем телом.

Майкрофт взглянул на него удивленно и улыбнулся, тепло и нежно.

— Я редко меняю свои решения. — Чуть подавшись вперед, Майкрофт легко коснулся его губ своими, на мгновение переплел пальцы и шепнул: — Иди. 

Лестрейд сбежал с лестницы, не чуя под собой ног. Он едва справился с засовом на двери, выходящей в сад, дошел до лавочки, присел на нее, потом вспомнил, что оставил в кухне сигареты. Вернулся в дом, посмотрел на пачку и, вновь оказавшись на лавочке, понял, что так и забыл ее взять. Поерзал пару секунд, вскочил и пошел в сарай. Упал в сено, перекатился по нему вправо, влево, зарылся лицом. Лег на спину и раскинул руки, и опять перевернулся. Он не знал, чего ему хотелось — то ли обнять весь мир, то ли закрыться от него, закрыть от него их с Майкрофтом вдвоем.

Улыбка Майкрофта стояла у него перед глазами, продолжала дрожать внутри. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Майкрофт вообще может так улыбаться. Так, словно бы ему _нравилось_ смотреть на него, Лестрейда. Словно бы ему _очень нравилось_ смотреть на него.

Боже! Лестрейд ракетой стартовал из сена и помчался к соседям.

Сонный и мрачный Хоакин сидел на улице с ноутбуком за столом, печатал, не попадая по клавишам. Заспанный, зевающий Эстебан высовывался из окна второго этажа. Задрав майку, ухмылялся и эротично обводил пупок. Но Хоакин только поглядывал мельком неодобрительно и снова возвращался к ноутбуку. Эстебан, паршивец, однако и не думал сдаваться — усилил напор. Задрал майку уже до самых сосков, томно проводя по ним кончиками пальцев, другой рукой приспустил трусы.

Заметив, наконец, Лестрейда, который открывал и закрывал рот, не зная, как все это прервать и стоит ли прерывать вообще, Эстебан расхохотался, приветственно помахал рукой и скрылся в окне.

— И вот как с ним жить? — буркнул Хоакин, не отрываясь от экрана, покачал головой. — Он и мертвого с ума сведет, а меня в могилу загонит.

— Он любит тебя, — озвучил очевидное Лестрейд. 

— Конечно любит. Только б слушал побольше, если свои мозги растерял, — Хоакин кивнул, прощаясь, прихватил ноутбук и ушел в дом.

Через пару секунд выбежал Эстебан, схватил Лестрейда за руку, потом обнял. 

Лестрейд прижал его к себе, смеясь, похлопал по спине:   
— Ну ты даешь! В следующий раз зови заранее, чтобы я успел купить билеты в первый ряд. 

— Тебе понравилось? Не хочешь устроить такое для Леона? Уверен, что он оценит!

— Презервативы есть?

Эстебан сначала уставился на него сначала в недоумении. Потом на его лице расцвела улыбка понимания.

— Да вагон!

Он снова скрылся в доме. Лестрейд вспомнил, что не спросил про смазку. Он опустился на стул и, распластавшись на столе, положил голову на руки. Интересно, кто из них с Майкрофтом будет это применять? Впрочем, неважно. Он так хотел этого — просто прикоснуться, почувствовать близость. На секунду в памяти всплыла первая встреча, ненависть, страх. Он четко помнил, как все было, и это наполнило его сознанием какой-то небывалой победы, может быть, самой важной из всех. 

До него долетел смех. Лестрейд поднял голову и посмотрел налево: Хоакин, с расстегнутым воротником, пытался закрыть окно, Эстебан обнимал его сзади, всячески мешая. Оба казались донельзя довольными. Наконец жалюзи опустились.

Эстебан, со спутанными волосами, припухшими губами, алеющим засосом у основания шеи, спустился через десять минут. Положил на стол две пачки презервативов и выставил сразу три флакона, принялся объяснять. 

— Это просто любрикант с антисептическим действием. Это расслабляющий спрей, один-два раза пшикнул перед входом - и вперед. Это обезболивающая смазка. Для первого раза - точно первые два, обезболивающую лучше применять, только если все очень плохо. 

— Спасибо, — Лестрейд сгреб флаконы, чувствуя, что каждый из них приближает его к Майку, делает ощущение предстоящей близости почти осязаемым. — Тонкости минета? 

— О! — сказал Эстебан, и его улыбка стала еще шире. Но тут же его лицо приняло сосредоточенное выражение: — Во-первых, помни, что доставляет удовольствие тебе. Во-вторых, не настраивайся делать это слишком долго в первый раз. Чередуй втягивание, лизание, сосание, работу рукой и так далее, иначе заболят губы. Не пытайся заглатывать слишком глубоко, ну не в первые двадцать раз. Не стремись проглотить сперму, если ты ее еще никогда не пробовал. Остальное — взрослый мальчик, сам поймешь.

Лестрейд рассмеялся, прикрыл лицо рукой. 

— Знаешь, у нас первый раз вообще был без смазки, без презервативов, в сарае похуже, чем этот, в диком холоде, — тихо сказал Эстебан, — но эти воспоминания до сих пор делают меня счастливым. 

— Я не уверен, что у нас все не кончится первым разом, — хмыкнул Лестрейд.

— Я уверен, что не кончится. Есть люди, к которым подступиться почти невозможно, потому что если они подпускают, то только тех, кого навсегда. Он позволил тебе подступиться, и я понимаю почему. 

Их взгляды встретились. Лестрейд только сейчас заметил, что цвет глаз Эстебана не просто темный, кофейный, но перетекает в зеленый. Он тоже понимал про Хоакина — почему. Вдруг подумалось, что по возрасту Майкрофт ближе к Эстебану, чем к нему, Лестрейду. Первый раз Лестрейд ощутил, что Майкрофт его младше. И это было так странно. Майк всегда вел себя как самый старший и самый знающий, действительно — Большой Брат. Лестрейд только сейчас по-настоящему понял, что они равны.

И ему ужасно захотелось увидеть Майкрофта, несмотря на все его запреты, вотпрямщас. Он благодарно кивнул, прижал к себе флаконы и бросился в сторону своей двери.

В коридоре Лестрейд на мгновение замешкался, размышляя, действительно ли стоит идти наверх. Что если у Майкрофта сейчас самый разгар работы? И вдруг на втором этаже включился телевизор — словно сработал разрешающий сигнал. Лестрейд кинулся туда.

По телевизору шла новостная программа на немецком. Показывали горы, над ними летал вертолет. Майкрофт, спиной к нему, стоял у окна с руками в карманах. Легкий ветерок раздувал опущенные жалюзи. Лестрейду хватило одного взгляда на спину Майкрофта, чтобы понять: что-то изменилось, и явно не в лучшую сторону.

Он застыл, потом бросил флаконы в кресло и сделал шаг к окну. Майкрофт медленно повернулся к нему, и Лестрейд увидел, насколько бледным, почти белым, было его лицо. Сердце, мешая говорить, застряло в горле.

Только и сумел выдавить хриплое:   
— Что?

Майкрофт, прямой как струна, сделал шаг в его сторону.

— Самолет Клауса пропал, — тихо сказал он.


	24. Chapter 24

— Он все-таки полетел в Швейцарию, — сказал Майкрофт и поджал губы. И в этом поджатии губ было и неодобрение, и предвидение ситуации, и бессилие что-либо изменить — и сейчас, и тогда.

Лестрейд подошел к нему и взял за руку. Он почему-то ожидал, что пальцы Майкрофта будут холодными как лед, но обнаружил, что они горячие.

Майкрофт поморщился:   
— Рана все еще болит.

— Конечно, она все еще болит, — сказал Лестрейд, не отпуская его руки. — Пойдем, я перевяжу тебя.

Он знал, что сейчас Майкрофт согласится, и тот не сказал «нет».

В его комнату Лестрейд попал впервые. Раньше он только видел ее с порога — Майкрофт не пустил его сюда, даже когда обыскивали дом. Или, по крайней мере, выразил неудовольствие его возможным присутствием настолько явно, что Лестрейд сам не решился зайти. Теперь-то Лестрейд понимал — это была комната Майкрофта еще тогда, когда он жил в этом доме с женой, место настолько личное, что тот просто не мог его сюда пустить. Несмотря на это, обстановка здесь не была какой-то особенной, а простой и вполне современной. Обои в мелкий цветочек. Узкий подоконник со стоящим в квадратной вазе сухим букетом, задернутый новой шторой. Односпальная кровать. Гардероб. Письменный стол со старинным письменным прибором. Над столом в квадратной рамке — потемневшая фотография Черчилля и тут же рядом часы — такие, какие мог бы купить себе в IKEA небогатый молодой человек, решивший наконец отсоединиться от родителей и обзавестись своим домом. В общем, обычная мешанина стилей, которая бывает у временного жилья. Или тогда, когда хозяин сильно занят чем-то другим. 

Интересно, как выглядит дом Майкрофта? Джон рассказывал, что в столовой у него стоят рыцари. Наверное, все очень богато и солидно.

— У меня есть сеттер, — сказал Майкрофт, выставляя на стол из комода антисептик и мазь.   
— Опять читаешь мысли… У тебя, случаем, не было ведьм в роду?

— Грегори, конечно были. Майкрофт — шотландское имя, — он опустился на кровать и развязал пояс халата, оголяя плечо. Лестрейд сглотнул — это действие было намного более интимным, чем секс. 

— Так и не скажешь, что оно означает? — Лестрейд принялся разматывать бинты. На этот раз они, по счастью, отходили легко. Было видно, что рана уже заживает. Он не выдержал и, наклонившись, поцеловал Майкрофта в ключицу. Тот вздрогнул под его губами, но потом на секунду удержал его голову, проведя рукой от шеи до затылка. Лестрейд выдохнул, закрывая глаза, наслаждаясь лаской. 

Это было поразительно — Майкрофт никогда не имел отношений, но безошибочно чувствовал, что и как делать с ним.

Лестрейду ужасно хотелось спросить другое, про Клауса, но он понимал, что этого делать нельзя. Не сейчас. Потом Майк скажет сам. 

— Как зовут твоего сеттера? — поинтересовался он, нанося мазь.

— Барнеби. 

— Как детектива?

— Что?

— Ну, «Убийства в Мидсоммер», ты не смотрел? Конечно же, не смотрел, что за глупость я говорю. 

— Вопреки твоему мнению, Грегори, я смотрю фильмы, но детективы… — Майкрофт нахмурился.

— Знаю, знаю, они тебе неинтересны. Ты разгадываешь их задолго до конца. 

— Возможно, были исключения. Сеттера так назвала экономка. Он появился в доме в мое отсутствие, и я не видел смысла что-то менять. Ты не сделаешь мне чаю? 

Лестрейд улыбнулся:   
— Конечно да.

Он сбежал вниз, раздумывая над изменением тона Майкрофта. Чувствовалось, что тот был очень подавлен, словно бы застыл, и слова ему давались с трудом. Интересно, кто подкинул Майкрофту сеттера, уж не Шерлок ли? 

Когда он вернулся, Майкрофт сидел в кресле с ноутбуком и смотрел новости, на этот раз - швейцарский канал на французском. Лестрейд поставил поднос на стол и придвинул свое кресло к Майкрофту. Тот выключил звук и уткнулся в работу. Так они, с небольшим перерывом на обед, просидели вместе до сумерек. Майкрофт то листал страницы и читал графики, то включал новости, а Лестрейд смотрел то на него, то в телевизор. Поисковая операция двух членов экипажа и двух пассажиров бизнес-джета владельца немецкого фармацевтического концерна Клауса Штойнера продолжалась, пока в горах не наступила полная темнота. 

Около одиннадцати вечера Лестрейд снова пошел делать чай. Майкрофт, похоже, намеревался работать всю ночь. До сих пор они едва перекинулись парой слов, и даже за обедом тот не отрывался от ноута.

Когда Лестрейд вернулся, гостиную освещал лишь экран беззвучно работающего телевизора. Майкрофт стоял у окна и держал в руках пульт. Ветер бешено раздувал занавески и жалюзи за его спиной, похоже, начиналась гроза. 

Лестрейд поставил поднос и двинулся к нему. Он был на середине комнаты, когда Майкрофт включил звук.

— Федеральный департамент полиции подтвердил, что обломки принадлежат самолету Клауса Штойнера. Как стало известно, в салоне находились не только сам владелец и его секретарь, но также два пассажира, имена которых установить не удалось. По предварительным данным, все они погибли. Тело Клауса Штойнера было найдено неподалеку от места крушения око... 

Телевизор резко выключился, и комната погрузилась в темноту. 

— О Майк, — выдохнул Лестрейд. — Что мне сделать для тебя? — спросил он.

— Просто уйди сейчас. Уйди. 

Лестрейд кивнул и двинулся к лестнице. 

— Нет, постой! — почти выкрикнул Майкрофт. И очень тихо добавил: — Постой. 

Они встретились на середине, врезались друг в друга, сплетаясь руками, дыханием, укусами, терзая друг друга губами, зубами, языком. 

Лестрейд прижал Майкрофта к стене, головой к картине, стащил халат (под ним ничего не было), навалился, словно хотел навсегда впечататься в это белое, сильное и одновременно изнеженное тело. Майкрофт только застонал коротко, обозначая границы, заставляя временно отступить, когда Лестрейд нечаянно надавил ладонью на больное плечо, но тут же, задыхаясь, притянул сильными цепкими пальцами обратно. Лестрейд не видел в темноте его глаз, но почему-то был уверен, что зрачки Майкрофта сейчас расширены. 

Он сбросил шорты, руки Майкрофта шарили под футболкой по его спине. Лестрейд обхватил руками его голову, покрывая короткими поцелуями лицо. Но Майкрофт запротестовал, перехватил его ладони и неожиданно принялся целовать сам. Теперь уже Лестрейд оказался спиной у стены, Майкрофт набросился на него, заламывая руку, агрессивно и больно, до крови, укусил в шею, не слушая протестов, придавил коленом бедро, распорол — до крика — ногтями спину. На миг Лестрейд ощутил ужас и вслед за ним - унизительную беспомощность: казалось, в этом чудовище не было ничего от Майкрофта, лишь хаотическая сила, цунами, которое нельзя было ничем остановить. Но океан отступил мгновенно, Майкрофт обмяк, Лестрейд чувствовал, как того начинает трясти. Пользуясь отпущенной на свободу рукой, он нащупал скользкий от смазки член Майкрофта и принялся в бешеном темпе двигать по нему ладонью. 

Майкрофт дергался, задыхался, скулил. Все кончилось за каких-нибудь полминуты. Майкрофт содрогнулся, застонав, теплое семя брызнуло Лестрейду на пальцы и живот, и он, едва не теряя сознание от смешения в мозгу ярких вспышек и абсолютной пустоты, кончил сам. Подхватил обессилевшего Майкрофта, помогая им обоим сползти на пол, уткнул его голову себе в плечо и, слушая сухие короткие всхлипы, гладил по мокрой от пота спине и шептал: «Все будет хорошо. Вот теперь все точно будет хорошо».


	25. Chapter 25

Когда Лестрейд немного пришел в себя, гроза уже утихла, только дождь успокаивающе барабанил по карнизу. Майкрофт затих в его руках и, судя по ровному дыханию, уснул. Лестрейд осторожно отодвинулся, нащупал валявшийся рядом халат и, свернув его, положил Майкрофту под голову. Тот не просыпался. 

Стараясь не шуметь, Лестрейд раскопал шорты и пошел отыскивать сигареты. Спина болела так, будто к ней примотали пару кусков колючей проволоки да для верности еще их чем-то придавили. И ногти-то вроде у Майкрофта были очень коротко стриженные, ухоженные, а вот поди ж…

Курить Лестрейд вышел на заднее крыльцо — над парадной дверью козырька не было. Впрочем, на улице выяснилось, что дождь уже утих, только по водостоку резво бежал ручей да деревья стряхивали с листьев последние капли. Воздух пах вкусно, из сада веяло прохладой. Слева в темноте замаячил сигаретный огонек.

— Так и знал, что встречу тебя здесь, — улыбаясь, сказал Эстебан. — Похоже, все удалось?

— Откуда?..

— Я гулял вокруг дома, пока не началась гроза, курил на вашем крыльце. Ты так орал «нет», что я даже подумал — тебя насилуют. Но потом вы оба начали стонать, так что я не стал вламываться. 

— Спасибо, что не стал, — буркнул Лестрейд. 

Он не помнил на самом деле, как кричал это «нет», но теперь мог только надеяться, что Эстебан не расслышал его как следует хотя бы из-за ветра. Было бы трудно объяснить, почему коренной француз во время секса кричит отнюдь не по-французски.

Эстебан, однако, тему развивать не стал. Он явно хотел что-то спросить, но внимательно посмотрел на него и передумал.

— Если что, я тут, рядом, — сказал он. 

— Спасибо. 

Они докурили молча и разошлись. Майкрофт все еще спал у стены, раскинутые ноги белели в темноте. Лестрейд открыл дверь в его комнату и включил свет. Антисептик лежал в верхнем ящике справа, он помнил. Лестрейд выставил его на стол и задумался. У Майкрофта не было ничего, кроме бинта, а тут подошел бы, скорее, пластырь. Пожалуй, он рано распрощался с Эстебаном. И потом, спину трудно обрабатывать самому.

— Покажи мне, — раздалось от двери. 

Лестрейд вздрогнул. На пороге, засунув руки в карманы халата, стоял Майкрофт. Он выглядел так сосредоточенно и серьезно, будто только что вернулся с заседания правительства, а не поднялся меньше минуты назад с пола после первого в жизни траха.

— Покажи, — требовательно сказал он.

Нехотя стащив прилипшую к израненной коже футболку, Лестрейд повернулся к нему спиной. Послышался долгий, мучительный вздох.

Майкрофт подошел к нему и коснулся плеча кончиками прохладных пальцев. 

— У меня есть пластырь. Садись на стул, я обработаю, — сказал он.

Лестрейд покорно подставил спину. 

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему это была плохая идея? — Майкрофт щедро плеснул антисептика. 

Лестрейд зашипел от боли. 

— Если ты пытаешься убедить меня, что ты чудовище, то это я давно знаю, — буркнул он. — Но я рад был бы услышать от тебя что-нибудь в духе «мне жаль».

— Мне жаль, — сказал Майкрофт тихо. — Мне очень жаль. 

Лестрейд вдруг перестал чувствовать его пальцы. Он развернулся и увидел, что Майкрофт сидит на кровати, опустив голову, сложив ладони домиком. 

— Так. — Подойдя к Майкрофту, Лестрейд взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Если ты считаешь, что мы уже попробовали, и собираешься нас похоронить, то я тебе этого сделать не дам. 

Майкрофт покачал головой с нечитаемым выражением лица:   
— Ты, вероятно, забыл, как я схватил тебя в…

— Но ты остановился, — перебил его Лестрейд. — И сейчас, и тогда. Не я это сделал. Согласен, это был не лучший секс в моей жизни, но такое случается от стресса, от напряжения, от злости, и это просто надо иметь в виду. Мы ведь решили эту проблему, разве нет?

— Я не всегда смогу остановиться. 

Последовало несколько минут отвратительного, угнетающего молчания. В конце концов Лестрейд вернулся на стул.

— Ты хотел обработать мне спину, — напомнил он.

Было слышно, как Майкрофт полез в ящик. 

— Я сделаю тебе укол обезболивающего. 

— Что стало с твоим секретарем? — спросил Лестрейд. 

Майкрофт замер. Лестрейд считал секунды. Если он угадал, то Майкрофт ответит на вопрос. А если не угадал… если не угадал, то лучше было бы не спрашивать вовсе. 

— Он ударился о бронзовую ручку комода, — через полминуты отозвался Майкрофт. 

— Ясно. 

Майкрофт принялся наклеивать пластырь. Лестрейд чувствовал дрожь его рук.

— Ты мне веришь, — тихо, с удивлением констатировал Майкрофт. 

— Конечно.

— Почему?

— Как ты думаешь, чем я занимаюсь в жизни, Майк? — вздохнул Лестрейд. — И сколько лет? 

Майкрофт промолчал. 

Укол Лестрейд перенес стоически. 

— Ты должен понимать, что мне приходилось… убивать, — сказал Майкрофт, убирая иглу. 

— Знаю.

— И это были не только приказы. 

— Догадываюсь. 

— Возможно также, это не всегда был кто-то, кто… заслуживал этого. 

— Возможно. — Лестрейд встал. — Послушай, я сейчас пойду к себе и оставлю открытой дверь. И… 

— Это… не очень хорошая идея. 

— В общем, я все сказал. Спасибо за то, что обработал спину. — Он зачем-то подобрал с пола погибшую футболку и вышел. 

Уже в постели, выключив свет, он подумал, что это действительно была не очень хорошая идея. Окно в гостиной никто и не подумал захлопнуть, а температура из-за грозы упала или, возможно, пришел мистраль, только в приоткрытую дверь нещадно дуло. Вставать и закрывать ее… и что об этом подумает Майкрофт, которому он только что?.. Лестрейд перевернулся на левый бок лицом к двери, но долго лежать так не смог. Да и на правом выдержал не больше десяти минут. Ругаясь на чем свет стоит, он протянул руку к ночнику, и тут в коридоре послышались осторожные шаги. Лестрейд застыл. Шаги приблизились к его комнате, замерли на миг, а потом дверь заскрипела и закрылась. С той стороны. Он вздохнул и вжался щекой в подушку. Что ж, Майк… такой Майк. 

Но «будет день — будет и пища». Сейчас надо попытаться уснуть до того, как перестанет действовать обезболивающее. Он постарался расслабиться, применив одну из методик, которые освоил на тренинге по самоконтролю, но добился лишь того, что тело отяжелело, а сон не шел. Перевозбужденный мозг рождал причудливую смесь реальности и мира чудовищ. Не последнюю роль там играл Майкрофт, только на этот раз у него не было щупалец, а были когти и клыки — на оскаленной звериной морде с горящими глазами. Он набрасывался на Лестрейда и катал его по сену, всаживая когти в спину, но сена было мало, и Лестрейд то и дело бился головой о каменный пол. Впрочем, головой Лестрейд ударился уже давно, еще когда только решил закрутить с Майком. Чему удивляться, если она рождает теперь чудовищ… 

В конце концов он все же ухнул в тяжелое муторное забытье, а вынырнул оттуда рывком, подскочив на кровати, стукнувшись рукой о столик у изголовья и, похоже, обрушив на пол все, что на нем лежало, включая пистолет.

— Кто здесь? — воскликнул Лестрейд, пытаясь нащупать оружие на полу. 

— Тихо, тихо, — раздалось со второй половины кровати. — Я не хотел тебя будить.

— Боже, Майк… 

Лестрейд включил свет. Майкрофт в серой пижаме в полоску сидел на самом краю и казался очень пришибленным, как будто ожидал, что его каждую секунду могут прогнать. Лестрейд отыскал тапок и замел им под кровать осколки разбитой вазы. 

— Иди сюда. Ложись на эту сторону, — сказал он.

— Зачем? — с недоумением спросил Майкрофт.

— Затем. Будешь привыкать к тому, как я тебя обнимаю со спины. 

На слове «привыкать» Майкрофт вздрогнул так сильно, что стукнулся рукой о шкаф. 

— Надо внести в календарь день, когда мы калечим себя и друг друга, — буркнул Лестрейд. — Если для тебя это… неприемлемо, я…

— Нет, нет, все в порядке, — перебил его Майкрофт. Он поспешно протиснулся мимо Лестрейда и лег. 

Лестрейд натянул на них обоих одеяло и обнял Майкрофта. Тот выдохнул, расслабляясь.

— Я так этого ждал, — не выдержав, шепнул Лестрейд.

— Правда? — тихо спросил Майкрофт и сделал движение, словно пытался придвинуться ближе. — Хорошо. 

Но Лестрейду почему-то показалось, что Майкрофт не решился сказать совсем другое: «Я тоже».


	26. Chapter 26

Оказалось, и вправду пришел мистраль. 

— Летом он не так отвратителен, как весной, — сказал Майкрофт, захлопывая в очередной раз окно в гостиной, — но все же… 

Они оба любили свежий воздух, только не тогда, когда в доме можно было продрогнуть. 

— Ты часто бывал здесь раньше? — спросил Лестрейд, подходя к нему. 

— Лишь тогда, когда женился. Мы прожили здесь шесть месяцев. Аллан родился весной, и здесь было ужасающе холодно. Виктория долго потом не могла оправиться от простуды. По официальной версии она не должна была родить раньше августа, пришлось оставаться здесь. 

— Вы видитесь с ней? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Официально — нет. Родителей приглашают в поместье раз в год, Аллан раз-два в год навещает их в Америке. 

— Понятно. А неофициально?

Майкрофт промолчал. Лестрейда на секунду кольнула ревность. Он отвернулся. Надо привыкнуть, что у Майкрофта всегда будут дела, о которых тот не сможет или не захочет говорить. И у Майкрофта есть это право, надо его уважать. В конце концов, его скрытность не дает никаких оснований в чем-то подозревать его. Элизабет, когда они расставались окончательно и когда Лестрейд проявил малодушие и вздумал умолять ее дать им еще один шанс, говорила: «Каждый человек дает лишь столько, сколько он может дать. Грег, я старалась, как могла, пожалуйста, не требуй от меня большего. Иначе я не выдержу и соглашусь, а потом я опять не выдержу, и все пойдет по-старому. Я просто не тот человек, который подходит тебе». Просто надо привыкнуть. В каждых отношениях есть что-то главное, что должно удовлетворяться, что-то очень важное, что можно и для чего существует право требовать, и то, что требовать бесполезно, глупо и нельзя. 

— Я слышал, что предсказать мистраль невозможно, однако после него погода обычно хорошая, — невпопад сказал он.

Майкрофт, не глядя на него, кивнул:   
— Мне нужно еще поработать, Грегори, я потом спущусь. 

— Хорошо, я буду в гостиной. 

Эти два дня Лестрейд почти целиком провел внизу. Майкрофт еще утром вторника попросил оставить его на время в покое, и Лестрейд понимал - дело не в том, что случилось накануне. Во всяком случае, диалог, который имел место между ними после пробуждения, это вполне показывал. 

Лестрейд тогда застонал, и Майкрофт спросил:   
— Спина?

— Болит. Майк, просто ужасно болит. Придется тебе быть снизу во время секса, — пошутил он.

— Я и не… — вспыхнул Майкрофт и осекся. 

Они лежали лицом друг к другу, и Лестрейд с удовольствием смотрел, как по веснушчатому лицу и шее Майкрофта расползались красные пятна… 

После завтрака Майкрофт сказал:   
— Сегодня и завтра мне нужны покой и тишина.

— Все сложно? — поинтересовался Лестрейд. 

Майкрофт скривился:   
— Скажем так: смерть Клауса все осложнила. Или наоборот — облегчила, я пока не знаю. Но чтобы случился второй вариант, мне нужно очень хорошо поработать. 

И Лестрейд вновь взял на себя функции повара, прислуги и даже няньки. Сколько бы он ни поднимался наверх, Майкрофт сидел в одной и той же позе над ноутбуком, что-то бесконечно высчитывал, просматривал документы, даже разговаривал сам с собой. Лестрейд садился рядом, поил его чаем, подсовывал бутерброды или, в зависимости от времени суток, омлет или рагу, угрожая, что начнет кормить с ложечки, если Майкрофт сейчас же не примется есть. 

В три утра в ночь на среду он проснулся с четким ощущением, что что-то надо менять. Он прошел в гостиную, взял Майкрофта за руку — конечно, как самый умный, за больную — и выдернул его из кресла. Майкрофт застонал, запротестовал, но пошел за ним. Лестрейд затолкал его в ванную, а потом отвел в постель, разумеется, в свою. На этом месте Майкрофт уже не протестовал, а, оказавшись в объятиях Лестрейда, заснул через пару секунд. 

На улице в эти дни была стынь, на море они не ходили из-за шторма, и если Лестрейд и высовывал нос, то только покурить. Эстебан приходил к заднему крыльцу молчаливый, в джинсах и свитере, накинутом на плечи, все думал о чем-то своем и на вопросы отвечал односложно или вообще не отвечал. Когда Лестрейд заглядывал к соседям, Эстебан явно был рад ему, но тут же, предложив кофе, извинялся и возвращался к работе, вся его игривость словно испарилась, Хоакин, в свою очередь, мрачнел с каждым часом и, даже когда был не занят, под предлогом больной головы отказывался играть в шахматы.

Так что сидеть в большой гостиной, пусть и далеко от Майкрофта, было приятнее всего. Лестрейд закрыл ставни, опустил на окна и жалюзи, и тяжелые шторы, принес из сарая корзину дров и обжил диван. К концу второго дня, когда он, развалившись на нем, читал книгу и примерно раз в полчаса делал глоток прекрасного коньяка, гостиная казалась ему воплощением уюта. Снаружи завывал ветер, а здесь было тепло, в камине трещал огонь, да к тому же внутри Лестрейда, разливая жар по всему телу, подрагивала мысль, что Майкрофт сюда «спустится». 

Он знал, что Майкрофт заходил сюда утром, когда он сам еще спал, потому что тот завел часы, стоявшие между книжными шкафами. Непонятно, зачем это понадобилось Майкрофту, но было приятно слышать, как время от времени передвигаются стрелки, а в девять часы издали короткий мелодичный звон. 

При этом звуке Лестрейд сел, отложил книгу и, сделав глоток, закрыл глаза и представил другую гостиную, их гостиную, одну на двоих, неважно, в доме Майкрофта или где-то еще. Молчаливых стражей, расставленных по периметру комнаты и у дверей в столовую, корзину с дровами, поверх которых рассыпаны шишки. По стенам висят старинные картины, в том числе несколько портретов различных Холмсов, за большими окнами, забранными решетками, виднеются склоняющиеся от ветра деревья. Лестрейд сидит в кресле, а Майкрофт — между его ногами на коврике, или наоборот, и чуть в стороне, положив голову на лапы, дрыхнет поскуливающий во сне рыжий ирландский сеттер. 

Он открыл глаза, сделал еще один глоток и замер — Майкрофт был в комнате, осторожно прикрывал дверь. 

— Я не слышал, как ты вошел, — смутившись собственных мыслей, пробормотал Лестрейд. 

— У тебя здесь теплее, чем наверху, — Майкрофт прошелся по комнате. Он казался расслабленным и очень довольным, и в то же время немного таинственным, как будто только что совершилось нечто важное, о чем Лестрейду пока не полагалось знать. 

У Лестрейда один вид такого Майкрофта, безмятежно опускающего руки в карманы халата, вызывал стояк. 

— Что ты читаешь?

— Так, пустяки. Решил вспомнить Толкиена, увлекался им одно время.

— Аллан очень любит его. Даже участвовал раньше в ролевых тусовках. Хранит в своем кабинете большой деревянный меч. 

Лестрейд чувствовал, что Майкрофт говорит совсем не о том, о чем пришел поговорить. 

— То, что ты здесь… значит ли это, что ты больше не будешь работать сегодня? — спросил он.

Майкрофт посмотрел в его сторону сосредоточенно, но не на него, а как будто в этот момент заглядывал в себя. Заглянул и нашел там не совсем ожидаемый ответ:  
— Не буду. 

Он подошел к Лестрейду и опустился в кресло напротив. Потом встал и аккуратно вынул бокал из его руки. 

Лестрейд как раз думал, есть ли под бордовым халатом белье, когда Майкрофт наклонился и поцеловал его. На губах Майкрофта было варенье, на языке — привкус табака. Должно быть, тот сначала курил на кухне, а потом пил чай. А может, и то, и другое вместе. 

Лестрейд застонал, отчаянно пытаясь уловить, впитать этот вкус, огненные зайчики плясали в голове. Майкрофт отодвинулся и одним элегантным движением сбросил халат. Весь перед ним, прямой, белый, со всеми своими веснушками на руках и груди, с редкими рыжими завитками в паху и вокруг сосков. С мягковатым животом и стройными, накаченными ногами, которым позавидовал бы сам Шварцнеггер и которые бы наверняка офигительно смотрелись в чулках. 

— Майк, — сглотнув, хрипло прошептал Лестрейд, — ты решил окончательно понизить мой IQ? 

Майкрофт усмехнулся и, сделав шаг, уселся прямо на колени Лестрейду, упираясь твердой бледной задницей в рвущийся из бриджей член. И поерзал.

— Да ты меня сейчас убьешь, импотентом сделаешь! — задохнулся Лестрейд. — Майк, слезь немедленно, я от инсульта помру! 

Но сам уже облапал эту задницу, подсовывая под нее ладони, сжимая, сминая, впиваясь, дурея от близости Майкрофта, от его запаха, подался грудью вперед к веснушчатой спине. Майкрофт вытянул шею и гортанно, протяжно застонал. 

Лестрейд мог бы кончить только от одного подобного звука, но он не собирался делать это в штаны. Наконец ему удалось слегка подвинуть Майкрофта с коленей и стащить бриджи. Он вжал член между его ягодиц, притягивая дразняющую задницу обратно. Рука его скользнула по члену Майкрофта, вверх, вниз, погладила яички. Стон, доставшийся ему в награду, был просто божественным. Лестрейд откинулся назад, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы его член терся о задницу Майкрофта, но Майкрофт неожиданно слез с его колен. На бледных — и Лестрейд готов был поклясться, сейчас очень горячих — щеках расцветали два неровных алых пятна. 

— Не так… хочу… больше, — невнятно пробормотал Майкрофт и, развернувшись вновь спиной и присев на корточки, что тут же дало бурную пищу воображению Лестрейда, потянулся за халатом. В кармане обнаружились презерватив и флакон со смазкой. 

— Боги… Майк, — Лестрейд поспешно избавился от бриджей и встал, но Майкрофт движением ладони заставил его сесть обратно. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я вниз? — озадаченно спросил Лестрейд. 

Он не чувствовал себя готовым к такому раскладу, но, в конце концов, почему бы и нет. И это же Майк, наверное, ему трудно… 

— Не сейчас… — Майкрофт быстро и ловко, как будто делал это всю жизнь, надел презерватив на его член, нанес поверх смазку и таким же быстрым движением, просунув руку между ног, смазал себя. А потом забрался на диван, спиной к Лестрейду и, удерживая его член рукой, стал медленно опускаться на него. 

— Майк, придурок, что ты делаешь?! — забормотал Лестрейд, осознав наконец масштаб катастрофы. Он попытался отодвинуть Майкрофта, приподнять его.

— Не надо, — тоном «я знаю, что делаю» сказал тот. 

— Но ты же…

— Не растянут? Все в порядке, Грегори. Я подготовился. 

От этих слов Лестрейд чуть не кончил. Представить себе, что Майк там, наверху, зная, что сейчас пойдет вниз… Или он мог кончить от вида того, как его член вбирает в себя задница Майка, невероятно тесная, какой в его распоряжении не было никогда. В голове зазвездило. Лестрейда разрывало от ощущений: немедленного, бешеного желания насадить Майка рывком, и бережно поддерживать, не давая резко насаживаться самому, и вообще отсюда убрать. Подставляя ладони, он уткнулся носом в дрожащую от напряжения спину. 

— Все в порядке, правда, — задыхаясь, сказал Майкрофт, когда член Лестрейда исчез в его заднице до конца. Он сделал еще усилие, и яйца Лестрейда вжались в ягодицы.

— Господи, я надеюсь, ты не собираешься их втянуть внутрь… 

— Нет. Сейчас еще немного и…

— Господи, — простонал Лестрейд, прижимаясь к спине, которая теперь уже была скользкой от пота.

— Все в порядке, — глухо пробормотал Майкрофт. — Это не неприятно… приемлемо… не так уж и… — Он стал подниматься и опускаться, сначала очень медленно, потом быстрей, — не больно… почти… даже хорошо. Теперь хорошо. 

У Лестрейда кружилась голова, кружилось все. Расплывшаяся спина Майкрофта прыгала перед глазами, и больше в этой комнате не было ничего. Секундами Лестрейду казалось, что огонь выплеснулся из камина, занял все пространство и пожирает уже их двоих. Но Майкрофт издавал очередной стон — вроде бы так, как не стонут от боли. И это на мгновение возвращало в реальность, в точку соединения, чтобы затем опять предать огню. Наконец Майкрофт обвалился на него и откинул голову ему на плечо, кончая — почти беззвучно, только перед тем, как затихнуть, издав еле слышный всхлип. Лестрейд осторожно высвободил член, встал и, то и дело судорожно хватаясь за спинку, уложил обмякшего Майка на диван. Длинные белые ноги подрагивали, и он гладил их, пока, в десяток движений, не кончил сам. Потом лег рядом, лицом вниз, положив руку поперек теплой, все еще бурно вздымающейся груди. Майкрофт закрыл глаза и выглядел устало, отрешенно и прекрасно. Над верхней губой, изгиб которой придавал лицу ироничное выражение, блестела капелька пота. 

— Тебе хоть немного было хорошо? — спросил Лестрейд. Медленно, но неотвратимо наплывающее чувство вины на фоне собственных феерических ощущений грозило стать особенно острым.

Майкрофт не отвечал. 

Лестрейд вздохнул, отворачиваясь. Это насколько же надо быть долбанутым, чтобы для первого раза выбрать самую травмирующую позу! Да и он хорош, мог бы остановить, но не стал — поддался напору, побоялся, что тот разочаруется, передумает совсем. Кто ты, Лестрейд, если не думающий только о собственном удовольствии законченный эгоист? 

— Моя земля, моя территория. Нечто, закрепленное правом владения. Нечто жизненно необходимое. То, без чего нельзя обойтись, — раздалось над ухом. 

— Что? — моргнув от неожиданности, недоуменно переспросил он. И приподнялся на локте, в ужасе глядя на довольного, ухмыляющегося Майкрофта: неужели все это поведение только потому, что тот окончательно поехал крышей после долгих, напряженных рабочих дней? 

Тот выпростал руку и, дотронувшись указательным пальцем до губ Лестрейда, обвел их и продолжил ласку до шеи, вниз. 

— Это значение моего имени, Грегори. Ты хотел знать.


	27. Chapter 27

Назавтра действительно пришла хорошая погода. Солнце щедро плескало в окна, а теплый воздух обволакивал так ласково, будто извинялся за все упущенные дни. Когда Лестрейд забирал у Насержи продукты, то увидел возвращающегося из деревни Эстебана, который сообщил ему, что на море штиль. Они договорились пойти купаться во второй половине дня, когда воду еще больше прогреет. Настроение, особенно учитывая вчерашние события, с самого утра было радостным, может, поэтому Лестрейд и не был готов к тому, что дальше произошло. 

— Сегодня последний день здесь, — за завтраком сказал Майкрофт, откладывая в сторону планшет, на котором читал мировую прессу. 

У Лестрейда обвалилось сердце.

— И?.. — ошеломленно переспросил он.

Майкрофт поджал губы:  
— Они перенесли переговоры на два дня вперед. Мероприятия начинаются завтра в шесть часов вечера.

— И ты уедешь на переговоры?

Майкрофт промолчал.

— А я? — потерянно спросил Лестрейд. Чашка в его руках столкнулась с краем блюдца. Звук резанул по нервам в наступившей тишине.

— А у тебя отпуск до шестого. Хочешь — можешь остаться здесь, хочешь — путешествуй по Европе, хочешь — отправляйся домой в Англию. Наверняка у тебя есть какие-нибудь дела. Денег у тебя будет достаточно.

Майкрофт не смотрел на него.

— Нет. Я не хочу путешествовать по Европе без тебя.

— Твое дело. Грегори, ну что за детский сад? — воскликнул Майкрофт. — Ты как маленький мальчик, которого мама впервые оставляет с няней. «Не буду, не хочу». Пойди погуляй где-нибудь. Не до тебя сейчас. 

— Хорошо, — Лестрейд бросил салфетку, еще раз стукнув чашкой. — Слушаюсь, мой господин. Хорошо.

Майкрофт смотрел на него с нескрываемой досадой, но Лестрейду было все равно. Расчесав до крови — разумеется, назло — все еще незажившую спину, он дошел до соседей и постучал в кухонное окно. 

— Я знаю, что ты хотел пойти потом, — сказал он Эстебану, — но можно пойти сейчас?

— Одну минутку, — отозвался тот. 

На секунду из верхнего окна высунулся Хоакин, но не поприветствовал его, а сразу скрылся. 

— Что случилось? — Эстебан на ходу завязывал штаны. 

— Потом объясню.

Он не мог говорить. Сейчас не мог.

Эстебан потрепал его по плечу и молча кивнул. Лестрейду казалось, что он улыбается даже тогда, когда его лицо остается совершенно серьезным. И от ощущения этой улыбки становилось немного легче.

До моря они дошли, не разговаривая. Эстебан шел немного впереди, не оглядываясь, и так же, не обернувшись, скинул одежду и полез в воду. Лестрейд был благодарен за то, что его оставили одного. Он уселся на свой любимый камень и стал следить, как ловко ныряет Эстебан. Майкрофта он так сюда и не затащил. И что это было вообще сегодня? Ни одного слова о том, что они встретятся. Хотя о чем это он, придурок? Майк лезет в самое пекло, к тому же один. Ему сейчас действительно ни до чего, да и чувства он выражать умеет не очень. А он, Лестрейд, и вправду как детсадовец, нашел момент сиропиться. И это после того, что вчера…

Горло сжало спазмом, перехватило дыхание. Поэтому Майк и пришел вчера к нему, что знал. Знал, что перенесли переговоры, знал (давно), что там будет опасно, что это — последний шанс. Господи, словно желание приговоренного исполнял…

Эстебан вылез из воды, не улыбаясь, всматриваясь напряженно в его лицо. Сел на соседний камень, протянул ладони, будто хотел взять руки Лестрейда в свои, но передумал.

— Мы уезжаем завтра, — глухо сказал Лестрейд. 

— Почему?

— У Леона… дела. 

Он опустил голову. А что, если он не увидит Майкрофта больше никогда? Никогда!..

— Я знаю, кто ты, — сказал Эстебан.

— Что? Еб твою мать!.. Как?!

Эстебан печально посмотрел на свои руки:  
— Я уже лет шесть читаю блог Джона Ватсона о приключениях Шерлока Холмса. У меня на стене висят фотографии всех, кто помогает ему. О тебе он написал, когда ты пристрелил собаку в деле о Баскервиле. 

Мать, мать! Если Эстебан, то и… любой другой сможет его опознать? Или нет? Джону вроде не до того было, чтобы вообще писать в блоге в последний год… 

— Я очень переживал, когда случилась та история с Шерлоком. Не верил, что он был фейком. И рад, что он вернулся. 

Лестрейд посмотрел на Эстебана, прикидывая, какова вероятность того, что тот собирается использовать свое знание, но признаков подобного не нашел.

— Сначала я сомневался, — продолжил тот. — На фотографии ты очень загорелый, совсем другой. Но потом ты явно не по-французски во время секса кричал. И еще — Хоакин сказал, что ты любишь футбол, но не любишь французский футбол. 

— Ясно. 

— Я решил, что лучше тебе знать, чем не знать… 

— Угу. Я тоже знаю, кто ты.

Эстебан вскинулся и побледнел.

— О. Давно? — напряженно спросил он. 

— Практически с первого дня. Вообще-то это Леон разгадал вас по акцентам и оговоркам, а я так… 

Эстебан молчал.

— Я знаю, что ты невиновен, — постарался успокаивающе улыбнуться Лестрейд. — Что это все Мигель. Леон пытался вам помочь, сделать что-то, чтобы стало ясно, что это он, но не смог.

— О. Он не похож на человека, который станет помогать другим… — все еще напряженно сказал Эстебан.

— Он такой, что сам черт не разгадает, что у него на уме, — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд. — Ты поэтому и крутился вокруг меня с первого дня, что боялся - я по твою душу? 

Эстебан покачал головой. 

— Нет. Это нет. — Он посмотрел мимо Лестрейда, в сторону тропинки, взбирающейся по обрыву. — Я просто устал. В положении беглеца не многое можешь себе позволить. Не можешь поддерживать никакие связи, знакомства обрываешь через два-три дня. Хоакин как-то спокойно к этому относится, но у него много общения по работе через интернет, и он-то вовсе не находится в розыске, а я… не могу. Это первый раз, когда кто-то появился там, где мы останавливаемся, с кем можно было познакомиться. Я не выдержал…

Он явно ругал себя за слабость.

Лестрейд наклонился вперед и придавил руки на коленях Эстебана своими ладонями:  
— Я рад, что ты не выдержал. Я был очень рад познакомиться с тобой. А уж о полезности твоих советов, — он ухмыльнулся, — я не говорю.

— Правда? — засмеялся Эстебан. В его голосе наконец слышалось облегчение. — Честно говоря, поначалу я решил, что вы тоже беглецы. Не из-за тебя, из-за Леона. У него был такой напряженный, выискивающий взгляд, прямо как у Хоакина в первый год. Ну и порой, когда мы приезжаем в незнакомое место в те дни, когда угроза обостряется, как сейчас у меня. Потом-то я понял, конечно, что это работа под прикрытием. 

— Ага. 

— Знаешь что? Это, наверное, не очень хорошо, но давай попрощаемся сейчас. Ну или по крайней мере лучше ты потом зайдешь, если у тебя завтра будет время. Заходи утром, во сколько хочешь, даже если надо будет меня разбудить. Но сейчас мне надо побыть одному. 

— Ок.

— Только загляни к Хоакину, ладно? Я ведь не взял с собой мобильник, скажи ему, что я съезжу в Сен-Тропе.

— Конечно. Загляну обязательно.

Они распрощались. Лестрейду не хотелось прощаться с Эстебаном, и он не был уверен в том, что они действительно увидятся еще, но он был рад, что сейчас остался один. Однако, оказавшись на вершине холма, он подумал, что одиночество это не такая уж хорошая идея. Чем ближе он подходил к дому, тем тяжелее становились его мысли. 

Майк такой раскрепощенный вчера, такой отстраненный сегодня… Лестрейд что-то упускал, что-то очень важное и тем не менее очевидное. Он подошел к забору и толкнул было калитку, но передумал и зашагал наверх, к соснам. 

_«Увидимся в Лондоне…»_

_«Он не похож на человека, который станет помогать другим…»_

_«Если я вернусь…»_

_«Если я выберусь…»_

_«— Хм, предполагается, что мы вернемся?_

_— Предполагается, что вы вернетесь»._

_«Я не могу ничего сделать»._

_«Рано или поздно тебе все равно придется…»_

_«…поначалу я решил, что вы тоже беглецы. Не из-за тебя, из-за Леона. У него был такой напряженный, выискивающий взгляд…»_

Вот оно! Господи, как же все просто! И с самого начала это было очевидно, это можно было понять! 

Лестрейд повернулся и побежал с холма. Майкрофт сидел на кухонном столе, на своем излюбленном месте у окна, курил. Когда Лестрейд распахнул дверь, тот повернулся к нему вполоборота, оглядел оценивающе. 

Губы Майкрофта дрогнули:  
— Догадался?

— Не будет никаких переговоров, так? Ты не выжидаешь и не высчитываешь, ты просто бежишь! Черт возьми, все это время ты просто бежал, — застонал Лестрейд.

— Переговоры будут, — спокойно и отстраненно сказал Майкрофт, стряхивая пепел. — Завтра. Их не будет у меня. Я действительно ничего не смог. _Мы с Шерлоком_ не смогли. 

— И ты отсылаешь меня! А ты… куда ты денешься? 

— По всей вероятности, по определенным причинам меня сочтут мертвым. Муж Виктории, барон д’Эпинэ предлагает мне убежище в своем поместье. Завтра за мной пришлют машину. 

Лестрейд открыл рот, но Майкрофт вскинул руку:  
— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, инспектор. Вернувшись, вы обнаружите на своем счету сумму, которой вряд ли будете недовольны. Также за особые заслуги перед правительством вам будет предоставляться оплаченный отпуск два раза в год. И — на ваше усмотрение — повышение, которое вы можете принимать или не принимать. 

— Я не вернусь, — сказал Лестрейд. — Если я и поеду куда-то, то только с тобой. 

Майкрофт несколько минут напряженно всматривался в его лицо. 

Лестрейд пересек кухню и встал совсем близко. 

— Ты придурок, если хоть на секунду мог подумать, что я тебя отпущу. Если у тебя так много связей и денег, я уверен, что ты вполне можешь организовать все так, чтобы я остался если не с тобой, то где-нибудь около тебя. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — тихо заговорил Майкрофт. — Это два года, как минимум. А может быть, я не смогу вернуться никогда. 

— Ты сможешь, — уверенно сказал Лестрейд.

— Не обманывайся, Грегори. Мои противники очень сильны. И на этот раз я проиграл. 

— Значит, выиграешь в следующий. Помнишь, гонку может выиграть тот, кто не выиграл ни на одном этапе? Я верю в тебя.

Майкрофт усмехнулся и потянулся за второй сигаретой:  
— В это весь ты. Твоя вера, на чем она основана, Грегори? 

— На том, что ты самый умный в мире человек. Это даже Клаус говорил, а он-то знал тебя куда дольше, чем я. На том, что Шерлок чуть менее умный, чем ты, но в сто раз умнее всех остальных, и вы вдвоем на одной стороне.

— Хорошо, пусть так. Но ты представляешь, что такое жизнь со мной? Жить в дальнем крыле, отдельно от всех, взаперти, гулять только по ночам, чтоб не дай бог не сфотографировали со спутника или не увидел кто-нибудь из непосвященной прислуги. Не выезжать никуда. Ты, человек, который отказывался от повышения, потому что предпочитает работу на своих двоих, выдержишь такую жизнь? Никакого пива в баре, никакого футбола на стадионе, никаких расследований. Ни-че-го. 

— Ну, если я не попробую, я ведь не узнаю, выдержу или нет? 

— А ты не думаешь о том, что у меня может не быть сил дать тебе _попробовать_? — тихо спросил Майкрофт. 

Лестрейд усмехнулся:  
— Тогда мне придется выдержать. Вариантов нет. 

— А как же то, что ты человек привычки, Грег? Ради минутной прихоти, ради какого-то случайного секса ты собираешься перевернуть всю жизнь?

— Он ведь не был случайным для тебя, правда? Я никогда не поверю, что _ты_ можешь сделать что-то случайное, — он вынул из пальцев Майкрофта сигарету, бросил в раковину и прижал его к себе. — Ты теперь моя привычка, Майк. Ты — мое «жизненно необходимое». 

Майкрофт вздохнул и уткнулся носом в шею Лестрейда. 

— Вероятно, это будет очень-очень тяжело, — шепнул он.

Лестрейд погладил его по спине:  
— Я знаю.

— И мне придется _устранить_ одного за другим всех своих врагов. 

Лестрейд вздохнул.

— Это понятно. Как ты только мог подумать, что я тебя брошу, Майк? Ты же всегда говорил сам, что я не уйду.

Вместо ответа тот обнял его, смыкая руки за спиной. 

Так они простояли несколько минут. Интересно, как Майкрофт это устроит, думал Лестрейд. Наверное, его самого тоже «по некоторым причинам сочтут мертвым». Жаль было Салли, которой придется это пережить. И он знал, что, несмотря на все прошлое, больно будет также Элизабет. Только как она сама сказала когда-то: «Чтобы началась новая история, прошлое надо отпускать».

— Я обещаю тебе, нет, клянусь, — вдруг, слегка отстранившись, срывающимся голосом заговорил Майкрофт, — если мы вернемся, ты никогда не пожалеешь о том, что остался со мной.

— Майкрофт, ты в квадрате придурок, — покачал головой Лестрейд и только крепче притянул его к себе: — об этом я в любом случае - ты слышишь? - в любом случае не пожалею.

Он знал, что так и будет. Старая история закончилась, и, на самом деле уже давно, началась новая. К худу или к добру, но это была его история, и он собирался прожить ее, как умел.


	28. Эпилог

Небечено!!! 

На Лестрейде настаивал Шерлок. У Майкрофта было три кандидатуры на выбор. Не считая десятка запасных, и из этих трех он определенно предпочел бы Николаса, который помог ему в сербском деле. Конечно, он вообще предпочел бы справляться сам, но второй человек был нужен а) добавить неизвестную переменную, поскольку Майкрофта скорее будут искать одного, б) нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов возможную серьезность раны. Возможную – потому что подлинную проверить было нельзя: собственный врач Майкрофта оказался под сомнением, а Джон уже находился по пути в убежище. 

\- У Николаса подготовка как у агента ЦРУ, - напомнил он брату. 

\- В жопу ЦРУ, - бросил Шерлок, наскоро перематывая плечо Майкрофта. Его руки были в крови и, разбуженный через двадцать минут после двух суток бодрствования подряд, он до крайности напоминал вампира. Но хотя бы не покойника. Покойник на этот момент как раз лежал у их ног, и от него, ввиду беспомощности Майкрофта, предстояло самостоятельно избавляться Шерлоку. - Грег рискнул карьерой для того, чтобы мне помочь в деле с Мориарти. Он тот, кто тебе нужен.

\- О, ты наконец выучил его имя, - съязвил Майкрофт.

\- Трогательно заботишься о тех, кого, не моргнув глазом, при случае уничтожишь одним щелчком? – не остался в долгу Шерлок. – Мамуля заподозрила бы по меньшей мере, что ты влюблен.

\- Не мели чепухи, - оборвал его Майкрофт. В самом деле, до подобного ли сейчас? – Он худший из всех, кого я могу взять. 

\- Именно поэтому никому и в голову не придет, что ты возьмешь его с собой, - хмыкнул Шерлок. 

И Майкрофт не мог не согласиться с ним. 

В ту ночь ему со многим пришлось согласиться. Например, с тем, что глупо, истекая кровью, сидеть над телом Джерарда, а нужно срочно вызвонить Шерлока, дать ему задания и, пока не поздно, бежать. Для начала хотя бы из дома, а там будет видно. Или с тем, чтобы отдать ноутбук Шерлоку – под обещание доставить в Вулидж, прекрасно зная, что тот проведет третьи бессонные сутки, занимаясь взломом. И с тем, что возможно, днем он видел Барнеби, оглушительно лающего в библиотеке, где его запер Джерард, в последний раз. 

А еще – в очередной раз - с тем, что никому нельзя верить. 

Джерард служил у него пять лет. «Антея» всегда была вывеской – очень удобной, а вот Джерард – настоящим. Никто не знал его имени, никто не видел никогда, кроме самых доверенных людей. Разумеется, у него были слабые места, и Майкрофту казалось, что он перекрыл их все, но, видимо, где-то недосмотрел. 

«Невозможно знать все», - это было первое, что пришло ему в голову, когда он, стоя с отнятым кинжалом в руке, разглядывал упавшего после короткой схватки Джерарда, точнее, лужицу крови, стремительно натекающую из-под его головы. Невозможно знать все. 

Проблема была не в том. Проблема была в том, что он, Майкрофт Холмс, не знал очень многого. А именно, откуда берутся слухи и кто подставляет его людей. Слухи ширились, слухи росли, как на дрожжах, проверенные и очень надежные люди попадали в публичные скандалы один за другим, а он об источнике все этого и понятия не имел. 

\- Ты понимаешь, чем это кончится? – спросила однажды Алисия. – Если нас поставят перед фактом, мы с Ричардом и Генри не сможем тебя прикрыть. Нам придется проголосовать против тебя. 

Конечно, она была перепугана (отсюда и такая многословность). После мужа потерять еще и близкого друга, единственного, кому доверяешь. 

А Майкрофт… Майкрофт мог только промолчать. Потому что прекратить распространение слухов можно было лишь двумя способами – либо вычислить и устранить источник, либо устраниться самому. Он знал, что подобные вещи не возникают просто так. Они – всегда прелюдия. И рано или поздно все это рванет подобно дуэли Дона Хулиана в «Великом Галеотто». 

На самом деле он был рад, когда рвануло. Полтора года бессильного ожидания, полтора года, в которые маленькие и большие проигрыши следовали один за другим. Кто-то решил, что акула слишком ослаблена после схваток с Мориарти, после выстрела Шерлока в Магнуссена. Кто-то, кто знал Майкрофта очень близко. Кто-то, кто стоял совсем рядом. Кто-то, чьих мотивов Майкрофт не мог понять. 

О, к той ночи они стали вырисовываться вполне. К той ночи он уже давно знал, что это Тайер. И кто-то еще. Тайное правительство включало в себя одиннадцать человек. Та самая изначальная чертова дюжина булочника, за которую, согласно некоторым документам, даже отсекали руку. Одиннадцать человек делились на два лагеря, и Майкрофт был в том, который включал в себя шесть человек. Разумеется, он был самым умным, самым влиятельным. К сорока годам ему удалось в своих руках сосредоточить столько власти, сколько не вмещал еще ни один человек (по крайней мере, не со времен современного парламента). Собственно, именно тогда все это и началось. 

Сначала Мориарти, потом Магнуссен, а потом – вот. Тайер, как главная дистанционная сила, двое (но этого вполне достаточно) из той стороны тайного правительства. И еще, словно вишенка на торте, кто-то из своих. Кто-то _очень_ и _очень_ свой. И вычислить это было никак нельзя. В конце концов он сузил круг до двоих – Ричарда и Генри, Темплтона и Кавендиша, тех, кто всегда и во всем был на его стороне. Это было неприятное открытие. Очень. В первую очередь, неприятное потому, что выбрать из них он не сумел. 

Решение было очевидным и очень простым. Убрать обоих. Любой из них, он знал, в подобном случае так бы и сделал. Любой из тех, кто на заседаниях сидел с ним за одним столом. Кроме Алисии, разумеется. Майкрофт проявил политическую слабость. Он не смог. И получил совершенно предсказуемые последствия. Эти бесконечные попытки потянуть время, а потом – Джерард… и конец. 

Эта проблема до сих пор оставалась главной. Невозможно было найти доказательства, не зная, кто. А определить это можно было только, выждав время. Кто именно, станет ясно уже в ближайший год. В этом Майкрофт не сомневался от слова совсем. Таким образом, следовало исчезнуть. 

Разумеется, он не хотел исчезать. Всю жизнь Майкрофт ненавидел полевую работу. Его устраивал его распорядок дня, который нарушался очень редко. Некоторые вещи не нарушались никогда. Вопреки распространенному мнению о его занятости, Майкрофт даже на переговорах бывал нечасто. Он предпочитал стоять за кулисами и делал это вполне удачно. После пяти он практически не занимался работой, во всяком случае не той, которая не требовала срочного вмешательства. Почти каждый вечер его можно было найти отдыхающим или ужинающим в «Диогене», а, начиная с десяти часов, в городской квартире или загородном особняке. 

Он не хотел исчезать. Он сделал еще одну попытку – сначала Вулидж (Шерлок обещал, что они с Гарретом сделают необходимое вот-вот), потом еще одну – когда они с Лестрейдом выехали в сторону швейцарской границы (И на заправке за Безансоном его настигла эта гребаная смска от Шерлока «Они поменяли шифр я не знаю на что»). Потом они добрались до Прованса, и каждый день был отчаянным днем еще одной попытки, пока окончательно не стало понятно, что Шерлоку это не по зубам. Единственное, что у них вышло – значительно повысить процентную вероятность, что это Темплтон, вот и все. Однозначных доказательств по-прежнему не было.

На самом деле Майкрофт с самого начала подозревал, что так и будет. Противник слишком сильно их опережал. Он несколько месяцев не мог вычислить, кто именно, с какой стати это удалось бы ему в течение двух недель. 

Одна из стратегий исчезновения предполагала задействовать Клауса. В том, следует применять ли именно эту стратегию и вообще видеться с Клаусом, Майкрофт был не уверен. Но к моменту прибытия в Кельн, подавленный самой необходимостью бежать хотя бы временно, раздавленный случившимся с Джерардом (в куда большей степени его смертью, чем предательством), мучимый неопределенностью и собственной несостоятельностью, в лихорадке от загноившейся раны, он сам себе напоминал затравленного, обессилевшего зверька. В точности как в школе в первый год, когда его сначала просто, как могли, оскорбляли и задевали, а потом, после рождественских каникул, устроили темную и бойкот. 

Позднее, когда накачанный обезболивающий и снотворным Майкрофт скорчился на кровати в домике для прислуги у Клауса, он с усмешкой вспоминал, как лежал вот так на полу в туалете в темноте, еле шевеля разбитыми губами, в порванном испачканном чужими ботинками своем лучшем костюме, и плакал, о да. 

И в этот-то момент, когда он был в таком состоянии, на его голову свалился (как он думал тогда) интерес к нему Лестрейда. Точнее, возникший вследствие этого его собственный интерес. 

Построить отношения в своей жизни Майкрофт пытался только однажды. С Викторией и Алланом они прожили около восьми лет. Виктория была само очарование, а Аллан – очень удобный сын, и когда Шерлок бросил Майкрофту те нелепые обвинения в одиночестве, Майкрофт в первую очередь вспомнил о них. Квартира, в которой они жили, включала в себя два этажа и три отдельных входа. Вотчиной Майкрофта считались кабинет и спальня на втором. Аллан часто приходил к нему после того, как заканчивал с уроками, и просто сидел с книжкой в кресле. Молча – Виктория внушила ему, что папе нельзя мешать. Именно поиск этого ощущения молчаливого содружества, которого Майкрофту так не хватало после развода, привел его потом в «Диоген». 

Аллан был очень привязан к нему, а с Викторией они понимали друг друга с полуслова. Она была умна, красива (копна темных, почти черных волнистых волос, большие синие глаза), элегантна и, ко всем прочем достоинствам, очень тактична. Если бы она захотела сделать карьеру, из нее бы вышел отличный дипломат. Но «ничегонеделание – вот мой девиз. Если бы ты только знал Майк, как это трудно порой - ничего не делать». Своей легкостью и словесной изощренностью она напоминала лучших героинь Уайльда, и Майкрофт часто ловил себя на мысли, что если бы решил жениться, то именно на такой женщине. 

После того как Джереми, отец Аллана и большая любовь Виктории, а, к несчастью, еще и дипломат, погиб на Ближнем Востоке, они жили вместе еще около года. К тому времени Виктория уже оправилась, и идея превратить фиктивный брак в реальный пришла им обоим одновременно. Виктории это казалось романтичным, а Майкрофту – очень подходящим. Они даже отправились на свидание, после которого все и должно было произойти. Но кончилось все исключительно дружеским разговором в гостиной. Майкрофт не чувствовал никакого возбуждения и когда попытался поцеловать Викторию, она отмахнулась и засмеялась:   
\- О ради бога, Майк! У тебя такой вид, будто тебя заставляют съесть лимон. Очевидно, я не тот человек, который мог бы тебя заинтересовать.

Тем все дело между ними и кончилось. Виктория получила наследство после умершего в тот год отца, через пару месяцев познакомилась со своим бароном, развелась и уехала во Францию, а Майкрофт остался один. 

У Виктории была своя теория – про _тех_ людей. Про то, что они всегда находятся. Просто иногда нужно подождать, и совсем иногда (Майкрофт переводил: таким, как он) – приходится ждать долго. 

«И сколько же мне, по твоему мнению, ждать?» - ехидно спрашивал он. 

«Ну, судя по тому темпу, с которым ты сближаешься с людьми - двадцать? Двадцать пять лет?»

Он и забыл уже этот разговор, который случился очень давно, а потом мгновенно вспомнил его – в самолете, когда сидел на коленях у Лестрейда. До этого у него во взрослом возрасте такое сильное желание возникало только однажды, девять лет назад, на посольском приеме в дружественной стране, при взгляде на секретаря. Почувствовать это было скорее приятно, чем неприятно, но подобная связь с самого начала казалась сомнительной. Впрочем, когда секретаря выдворили обратно в Великобританию, Майкрофт организовал себе приглашение на прием, где мог встретиться с ним. После небольшой беседы, вызвав при этом явный, сильный интерес, он решил, что оно того не стоит. 

С Лестрейдом этот номер не прошел бы. Конечно, ему недоставало наблюдательности и сообразительности по сравнению с ним самим и Шерлоком (а кому бы достало?), но по-своему тот был умен и даже кое-где проницателен. Его способности к планированию операций настолько же использовались начальством, насколько игнорировались, если речь шла о том, чтобы дать ему карьерный рост. О его терпении, учитывая многолетнюю постоянную работу с Шерлоком, можно было слагать легенды, а уж то, какое облегчение в своей жизни благодаря этому сотрудничеству испытывал Майкрофт, нельзя было и описать. Конечно, детское поведение Лестрейда доставило ему несколько неприятных минут в Вулидже, но каких-либо существенных недостатков Майкрофт, как ни старался, найти в нем не смог. И это отнюдь не приводило его в восторг. Более того, с самой первой минуты, когда он почувствовал возбуждение Лестрейда, он не мог отвязаться от мысли, что это _тот самый_ человек, и это пугало его. 

Вопрос просто секса Майкрофт не рассматривал с самого начала. Возможно, потому что он действительно был консерватором в некоторых вещах, возможно, потому что знал, что не имеет права ошибиться с выбором. 

Он знал, что Лестрейд не уйдет, не в эти две недели по крайней мере, но требовать от него посвятить ему, Майкрофту, всю свою жизнь, бросить все налаженное и уехать черт знает куда казалось как минимум нелепым, а как максимум вообще абсурдным. Будь у него больше этих двух недель, он бы разобрался в себе, и если бы этого того стоило, завоевал бы свой приз, но у него не было больше двух недель, и обе они должны были пройти в напряженной работе, и Майкрофт сделал то, что сделал – по прибытии в Германию приказал Лестрейду держаться подальше от него.

То, что произошло дальше, вовсе не было проверкой. Состояние Майкрофта мешало ему думать. Попытка прояснить мысли привела его в собор. В детстве молитва была хорошим решением. Он надеялся, что и теперь она успокоит его. Но и в соборе, пытаясь все разложить по полочкам, он увидел Лестрейда и догадался, что тот наблюдал за ним и не подошел к нему. Это стало последней каплей. Именно в этот момент он понял, что если Лестрейд останется с ним, то близость неизбежна. Сейчас же это представлялось просто немыслимым. 

Он не сказал бы Клаусу про Лестрейда, если бы Клаус не стал настаивать, что кого-то нужно отправить с ним. Проблема с раной оказалась куда серьезнее, и Майкрофт сдался. Клаус не понимал, что с ним происходит, но, видимо, что-то такое он чувствовал, потому что перед отъездом высказался в духе: «Просто говори ему правду, Майк. Он из тех людей, с которыми не нужно хитрить, и тогда они будут на твоей стороне. Неважно, какая это правда». Собственно, это и была причина, по которой Майкрофт потом признался в своей больной голове. Это позволило ему не признаваться во второй части – что он заставлял Лестрейда молчать потому, что не хотел отвечать на его вопросы. Не знал, что ответить на них.

Утром у Клауса Майкрофт нашел в кармане записку, и она его немного успокоила. По крайней мере, у Лестрейда к нему интереса нет. Это значит, что его задача становится выполнимой – справиться с собой. А потом они приехали в Прованс. 

Первый день для Майкрофта стал адом. Он совершенно не мог сосредоточиться и вместо того, чтобы работать, каждые полминуты бегал к окну. А потом и вовсе бросился разыскивать, нарвался на соседей. Конечно, он его быстро нашел. И вид Лестрейда, безмятежно спящего, раскинувшегося на сене, добавил дров в топку его котла. Самым первым его желанием, несмотря на все бешенство, которое он испытывал, было лечь в это сено вместе с ним. Когда Майкрофт вернулся в дом и открыл ноутбук, в голове его крутилось самое настоящее порно. Что и говорить, выгнать Лестрейда после этого доставило ему большое удовольствие. Вот только тот никуда не ушел. Не только не ушел, но и Майкрофт проворочался на кровати всю ночь, надеясь, что Лестрейд вернется. Это было ужаснее всего. 

Он ругал себя за слабость, перечислял все свои промахи, доказывая, куда приводит неравнодушие, придумывал десять тысяч вариантов насмешек, которыми осыпал бы его Шерлок. Разумеется, не помогало ничего. Майкрофт Холмс отчаянно нуждался в Грегори Лестрейде и отчаянно его хотел. 

И это приводило даже к глупостям вроде истории с кольцом. Когда Грегори вернулся и не смог найти внятного ответа почему, возникла робкая надежда, что может быть, все же с его стороны это чуть больше, чем просто верность начальству, которое он, к тому же, не слишком любил. И Майкрофт, поймав его взгляд, неосознанно снял кольцо и надел его на другую руку, показывая, что он свободен, совсем забыв, что носит его на немецкий манер и что в Англии этот жест будет истолкован как раз наоборот. Осознав это, он решил, что все это однозначно к лучшему. История соседей помогла ему отвлечься, и он уже было понадеялся, что продержится, когда Грегори пришел к нему на кухню, обвинил в ревности к Эстебану и поцеловал. 

И даже после этого Майкрофт еще пытался не поддаться. Он горько шутил сам с собой, что когда его похоронят, то на гранитной плите будет написано: «Здесь лежит Майкрофт Холмс, который сделал все возможное, чтобы убежать от любви». Грегори провоцировал его, потом дал ему время, и Майкрофт все эти три дня предсказуемо мучился со стояком. Конечно, он пытался забить их работой, взялся помочь соседям – в этом последнем было не только желание что-то сделать для тех, кто сидит в той же луже, что и он, но и ощущение талисмана: если у него получится это, то может получиться и с собой. 

Но Грегори был прав – спермотоксикоз от факта его игнорирования не убывал. Да и сперматоксикозом это было в последнюю очередь. В конце концов Майкрофт согласился на секс. Вариантов было два – либо он разочаруется, либо привяжется еще больше, и он очень надеялся на первый из них. 

А потом исчез самолет Клауса, причем вовсе не тем образом, каким планировалось, и Майкрофт просто не cмог больше быть один. Не смог быть один и не смог отказываться от присутствия рядом Грегори, от его рук. Когда Фредерик согласился предоставить ему убежище, а Шерлок прислал подтверждение очередного провала, Майкрофт почувствовал себя приговоренным к казни. Хуже ему было, наверное, только тогда, когда он полез к сербам выручать Шерлока и вынужден был наблюдать, как его бьют. Оставалось два дня, после которых он расстанется с Грегори на несколько лет, а может быть, и навсегда, и это казалось невыносимым. 

Секс стал его подарком себе, поза - то запретное, в чем он не решался раньше себе признаваться… то, как он готовил себя, лежа на своей кровати, ручкой деревянной массажной щетки, одетой в презерватив, представлял, что Грегори, может быть, зайдет случайно. И потом, внизу, все получилось в точности, как он хотел. Сначала было больно, даже очень – он знал, что так будет, но ощущение близости, принадлежности, собственной свободы от всех условий и приличий (о, какой компромат это дало бы его врагам), ощущение быть живым (и вне всего того, что преследовало и загоняло его), искупало все. 

Пассивную роль он выбрал не только потому, что представлял себя исключительно снизу. Нет, воображалось разное, и активные фантазии тоже были вполне. Просто он понимал, что раз уж открыл в себе гея и увлекся исследованиями на этом пути, то найти пассивного партнера в будущем ему не составит труда, а вот самому стать пассивом значило подпустить к себе кого-то столь близко, сколь и Грегори. Майкрофт был уверен, что в ближайшие годы ему второго такого раза не пережить. 

Разумеется, потом пришло утро, отрезвление и понимание, что теперь будет еще больней. И это не то, что излечивается легко. 

Он даже не надеялся. Собственно, он почти никогда в жизни не надеялся, просто рассчитывал возможные варианты, выстраивал для них стратегии, а потом наблюдал. Вариант, при котором Грегори бросит все ради того, чтобы жить с ним, он не рассматривал с самого начала. Он и не хотел бы его рассматривать – слишком хорошо помнил, как Грегори реагировал на его беспомощность или признание в ней. Майкрофту не нужна была жалость, он слишком хорошо знал, чем заканчиваются игры с ней. Достаточно иной раз было и на родителей взглянуть. 

Хотя, справедливости ради стоит заметить, он рассматривал вариант, что Грегори предложит сделать так, чтобы они могли встречаться хотя бы иногда… Но видно и ему иногда отменяли смертный приговор. Грегори был здесь с ним, настаивал на том, что не собирается уходить, и Майкрофт малодушно сдался. 

После объяснения они простояли, обнимаясь, минут сорок, пока Грегори не вспомнил, что обещал Эстебану сказать Хоакину о его поездке в Сен-Тропе. Он ушел, а Майкрофт поднялся наверх, рухнул в кресло, сложил руки домиком. Его все еще не отпустило до конца, и он чувствовал, как от напряжения дрожат ноги. 

За окном была отличная погода. В детстве родители в такую вывозили их с Шерлоком в Брайтон, и Майкрофт помнил это потрясающее ощущение – идти босиком по пляжу. Вот и Грегори весь – как босиком по пляжу… Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку так, чтобы подставить лучам шею. Прощальный привет от мира, который еще вчера принадлежал ему весь, а завтра будет уже недоступен. В детстве он мечтал стать вампиром, вылетать из готического замка по ночам, вот – домечтался. Замок, конечно, не готический, но это уже не слишком существенная деталь.

Послышались шаги:  
\- Вот что значит «по определенным причинам меня сочтут мертвым»! – воскликнул Грегори.

\- Посмотрел новостную программу?

\- Но самолет Клауса?! Как у тебя это получилось, Майк?

\- Мы разрабатывали вариант моего исчезновения, при котором я бы одолжил самолет у Клауса. Потом бы самолет разбился, стало бы известно, что я был там. Тайер бы решил, что Клаус этому поспособствовал. В общем, - Майкрофт печально усмехнулся, - план был великолепен от и до. 

Только пришлось его сбросить со счетов, потому что Темплтон руководил когда-то совместно с Майкрофтом операцией, в которой участвовал джамбо-джет. 

\- Понятно. Но как получилось, что после смерти…

Майкрофта передернуло. 

\- Его племянник, который наследует империю Клауса, - перебил он быстро, - был в курсе дела. Он решил оказать мне услугу.

\- Вот видишь, еще один человек на твоей стороне, - преувеличенно бодро сказал Грегори.

Наивный. 

\- Не бывает людей на чьей-то стороне, Грегори. Они всегда на своей. Тем более в политике. 

\- Нет, Майкрофт, ты не прав, - Грегори сел рядом с ним на корточки, заглядывая в глаза, взял его руку в свою теплую сухую ладонь. – Всегда есть люди, которые пойдут за другими хоть в ад. 

\- Только если у них нет родственников, Грегори. Когда твою мать или жену берут в заложники, ты не очень далеко за кем-то пойдешь. 

\- Всегда останутся те, кто ставит убеждения выше родственников, - возразил Грегори. Он вздрогнул. – Не хотел бы я быть на их месте.

\- Правильно. Это мое место, Грегори, - усмехнулся Майкрофт.

\- Ты мне никогда не казался фанатиком. 

\- Только бездушной скотиной? Я не хотел бы, чтобы настал тот день, когда покажусь. 

Интересно, если бы Грегори пришлось выбирать между ним и бывшей женой? Между ним и Донован? Раньше бы, возможно, он выбрал его, и это было бы обусловлено долгом, а теперь? 

Грегори встал и прошелся по комнате, распахнул шире окно, впуская сухой, теплый воздух. На спине под футболкой отчетливо выделялся пластырь. Снять бы ее, касаться губами вдоль, скользнуть ладонью вниз…

\- Ты можешь сделать для меня тоже «определенные причины»? – спросил Грегори. 

Майкрофт вздохнул про себя.

\- Это возможно. Имя еще одного пассажира, якобы летевшего с Клаусом, не установлено, а то, что я забрал тебя из Скотланд-ярда, при подозрении о твоей гибели станет известно. По крайней мере я сделаю так, чтобы стало известно. Самолет загорелся в воздухе, взорвался, найдена лишь часть обломков, вполне логично, что могут не найти тела.

\- А такие вещи, как ДНК? 

\- Никто не будет исследовать на ДНК сгоревшие обломки. Это делается только с телами. 

\- Хорошо, - Грегори провел ладонью по карнизу, его плечи вздрагивали. – Хорошо.

Майкрофт не выдержал и встал. Как прикажете говорить о серьезных вещах, когда… 

Но Грегори повернулся к нему:  
\- А Виктории и Аллану не будет угрожать опасность, если мы?..

\- Учитывая, что она кузина Тайера и они все детство росли вместе и до сих пор поддерживают дружеские связи, полагаю, нет. 

Выражение лица Грегори было неописуемым. 

\- Я женился на ней по его просьбе, - пояснил Майкрофт. 

\- Оу, ясно. То есть ясно, что у тебя еще до хрена тайн и что я в хитросплетениях ваших отношений никогда не разберусь. 

\- Главное, чтобы ты разбирался в наших хитросплетениях, - ухмыльнулся Майкрофт. 

Грегори внимательно посмотрел на него. 

\- Пойдем гулять, а? – спросил он. 

Море было прекрасно. Майкрофт не решился мочить шрам, а Грегори спину, так что они просто посидели на камнях, болтая в воде ногами.

\- В поместье есть озеро, - сказал Майкрофт. – Есть вероятность, что мы сможем там купаться. 

Он подумал, что очень бы хотел посмотреть, как Грегори плавает. Без плавок, конечно. Такую задницу было грех прятать под плавками. Засмеялся, вспомнив, как в Брайтоне они как-то забрели на нудистский пляж и как ругалась мама, а папа хмыкал. А потом вечером трехлетний Шерлок пришел в его комнату и просил объяснить «почему, когда люди голые, - это плохо?», а потом «почему неприлично все то, что очень хочется?» И Майкрофт перевел тогда тему, потому что не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос. А потом Шерлок в тридцать лет пришел в Букингемский дворец в одной простыне. Пробел воспитания, мда… 

Майкрофт ухмыльнулся. 

\- Знаешь, я уже хочу обратно, - лукаво сказал Грег, и Майкрофт вспыхнул, чувствуя, как от предвкушения поджимаются пальцы на ногах. 

От калитки Майкрофт первым делом повернул к дому, но Грегори потянул его сзади за рубашку:  
\- Хочешь познакомиться с моим сараем? 

В сене было мягко, местами кололось, но пахло одуряюще. Майкрофт закрыл глаза, чувствуя теплые губы на шее, всем телом ощущая направленный на него влюбленный взгляд. Еще чуть-чуть, и поверишь, что стоило оказаться загнанной в угол крысой, чтобы… Грегори засунул руку ему под футболку, стал водить пальцами вокруг пупка, потом полез вниз. Майкрофт в конце концов не выдержал, застонав, подался вперед. 

\- Так, нам, кажется, пора в дом, - засмеялся Грег.

\- Не надо в дом. Здесь.

\- У нас ничего нет, - немного беспомощно оглянулся тот. – Я сбегаю.

Словно, как всегда, боялся, что он, Майкрофт, сбежит.

\- Не надо ничего, - сказал Майкрофт. – Если тебе не противно, - добавил он тихо.

Грег навис над ним, улыбаясь, словно бы собирался погладить по голове. Морщинки лучиками бежали от глаз. 

\- Мне не противно. Будет больно. Сразу после вчерашнего. 

\- Будет, - согласился Майкрофт. – Хочу тебя во мне. 

Грег сглотнул. Майкрофт улыбался. Признаться было легко, как никогда прежде. Но, кажется, Клаус был прав – некоторым людям стоило говорить правду. 

Грегори стащил с него штаны, погладил ноги (кажется, ему очень нравились его ноги), накрыл губами яички, принялся вылизывать член – снизу вверх. А потом вдруг скользнул языком между ягодиц, ввинчиваясь внутрь. Майкрофт вздрагивал, вцепившись ему в плечи. 

\- Я не выдержу так. 

\- Ты точно?..

\- Давай уже! – Майкрофт выбрал максимально властный тон.

Грег заржал, мигом разделся и, подбив сено так, чтобы устроить Майкрофта повыше, приблизился к нему. Майкрофт развел и согнул ноги, опасаясь помешаться от одного вида мокрой набухшей темно-красной головки между ними. Его трясло. 

\- Давай. 

\- Тужься, как будто хочешь меня вытолкнуть. Как при родах, - очень «подходяще» к моменту сказал Грег.

О да, Майкрофт вполне чувствовал себя так, будто рожал нового себя – через задницу. Он не преминул поделиться этим с Грегом. На этот раз заржали оба. 

Грегори вошел на пару дюймов и остановился. Майкрофт благодарно кивнул, пережидая болевую войну. Выдохнул и подался навстречу…

Потом лежал в сене, скорчившись, на правом боку, и думал, что иногда и такая поза – после того, как тебя в ней же хорошенько отымели – бывает кстати. Политика, предательство, ложь, чьи-то чужие глупые амбиции и фанатизм – все это казалось таким далеким, будто и не было никогда. Самое важное, нужное лежало рядом, собирало губами капли с мокрой разгоряченной спины, придавливало собственнически тяжелой рукой, шептало всякую чепуху. Например:  
\- Стоило прожить пятьдесят три года и тридцать три из них быть нагибаемым начальством, чтобы однажды получить шанс выебать британское правительство.

\- Британское правительство в изгнании, - напомнил Майкрофт. – Компенсация стремительно падает в цене. 

\- Лучше в изгнании, чем в отставке. 

\- Да, может быть. И, кстати, в следующий раз, готовься, оно выебет тебя. 

\- О, я очень жду. Хочется испытать тут одну позу… 

\- Кстати, откуда у тебя такие неожиданные познания про гей-секс? От соседей?

\- Книжку в твоей библиотеке нашел. «Все о гей-сексе для чайников». Самое современное пособие. Выпущена, между прочим, в прошлом году. 

\- Вот как? Здесь никто не должен был останавливаться, кроме своих… - нахмурился Майкрофт. 

\- Я знаю, это коварный план высших сил. А ведь Шерлок называл меня твоим верным псом еще черт знает сколько лет назад. И я еще так протестовал против этого. Интересно, какой бы я был собакой? Ты-то точно догом. Черным. Нет, голубым. У тебя глаза голубые и ты такой элегантный. А я? Наверное, рыжим сеттером. Носится, уши развесив, по-идиотски лает на белок… 

\- Сенбернаром, - подсказал Майкрофт. – Спасающим людей, которых накрывает лавиной на перевале. 

Рука исчезла, сено зашуршало. Грегори приподнялся, нависая над ним. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что я действительно оставил бы тебя, если бы ничего не было? – сказал он, сам, кажется, пугаясь этой мысли.

Майкрофт перевернулся и, устроившись поудобнее, притянул его голову к своей груди. 

\- Понимаю, - отозвался он, зевая. – Но как альтернативу происходящему рассматривать отказываюсь. – Закрыл глаза и под удовлетворенное хмыканье Грегори провалился в сон. 

Утром Грегори понес ключи Эстебану. Майкрофт дожидался его на краю лавандового поля. 

\- Все, - выдохнул Грегори, помахав свободной рукой. – Курортный сезон закончился, пора и честь знать. – Он наклонился и сломал несколько веточек лаванды. – А вот этой красавицы мне будет не хватать.

\- Она скоро отцветет, - зачем-то сказал Майкрофт. 

Грегори засунул лаванду ему в нагрудный карман и на секунду – что было очень приятно - переплел их пальцы.

\- Да, - сказал он. - Отцветет. Зацветет опять. А мы вернемся сюда, чтобы на нее посмотреть.

Майкрофт в этом не был так уж уверен, но энергия и напор Грегори действовали успокаивающе. В конце концов, тот прав - есть еще много людей на его стороне. И один из них Шерлок. А напряженная, полная непрерывной умственной работы жизнь – это то, что необходимо его братцу, чтобы за это время не «заскучать».

Виктория ждала их наверху, за рощей, пинала носком дорогой туфли сосновые шишки.

\- Когда мы уже перестанем встречаться исключительно по трагическим поводам, Майк?

Грегори приветствовала весело, в своем духе. Протянула руку:   
\- Виктория, Тори, Вики, баронесса, все, что хотите. Хотите называйте миссис Холмс, мне нравится «миссис Холмс».

Затолкали рюкзаки в багажник, сели с Грегори на заднее сиденье. 

\- У нас на все четыре часа, потом нагрянет милый братец, черт бы его побрал. Хочет выразить соболезнования. Как бы еще развести их с Алланом? Он со вчерашнего вечера кричит «убийца», боюсь, Фредерик не закрыл вовремя дверь и слишком много всего при этом сказал. 

\- Но он же знает, что я?..

\- Конечно, он знает, что ты жив. 

\- И он, разумеется, был привязан к Клаусу, но…

\- Вот именно что «но», Майк. Ты в нашей семье не единственный, кто выяснил, что он бисексуал. Не знаю, было ли там что-нибудь или не было, но нежная дружба точно имела место. Так что готовься – тебе в ближайшие недели предстоит череда родительских бесед. 

Майкрофт стиснул зубы, впиваясь пальцами в сиденье. 

\- Я с ним уже не справляюсь, - продолжала болтать Виктория, - с Фредериком он теперь, после того что ему наговорил, разговаривать еще долго не будет, а ты у нас вечное непререкаемое авторитетное лицо. Тем более что он наверняка опознает в тебе собрата по ориентации, как только увидит вас вдвоем и заметит пластырь на твоей шее. 

Майкрофт оглянулся на Грегори, который недоумевающе смотрел на него.

\- Макс Эдельштайн, - пояснил Майкрофт, – секретарь Клауса, погибший вместе с ним. Они примерно одного возраста с Алланом…

Грегори кивнул:   
\- Та книга…

Их взгляды встретились. 

«Теперь ты видишь, - как бы говорил Майкрофт. – Эмоции…»

«Я вижу, но ты посмотри на нас…», - отвечал ему взгляд Грегори.

«Мы рискуем каждую минуту…»

«Все человечество рискует каждую минуту, Майк. Это хреново, но он молод и он справится. Как и мы».

Майкрофт словно бы слышал в голове этот немного наивный в своей оптимистичности, но уверенный и не сказать, чтобы большей частью совсем необоснованный, тон. Он кивнул и отвернулся, рассматривая холмы, убегавшие вверх от извилистого шоссе. Жизнь тоже делала крутые повороты, и он был рад, что ему – по крайней мере в ближайшее время - не придется вписываться в них одному. Однажды – возможно - он также признается Шерлоку, что иногда и в неравнодушии бывает смысл.


End file.
